Tiamat
by Divine Valor
Summary: A girl shouldn't be sacrificed for the world. We did everything we could to hold true to that belief. But as lives were taken...as the world we lived in was cloaked in darkness...we could no longer hold fast. And a new mantra rang through our minds. The world can't be sacrificed for a girl. *Sequel is up!*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Domus Flau was packed with spectators and guild mates of the teams that made it past the preliminaries.

"For the contest part, you can select anyone from your guild to participate," Matt announced. "For the following battle part, the organizers will pair up cards selected from the fans votes."

"What the..." Erza wondered.

"They're going to match us up on their own?" Gray said.

"So if you have bad luck, you could use up all your magical power in the contest part and end up being selected to battle?" Lucy noted.

"Without further ado, I bring you the Grand Magic Games' opening game! Let's begin 'Hidden'!"

"Each team will have one participant. After each team submits their player, I'll explain the rules."

A bulky man from Quatro Cerberus stepped up. "I'll go first, leave this to me!"

"Don't forget! Your soul is always..."

"Wild, Foh!" Team Quatro Cerberus roared.

-Quatro Cerberus: Yeager-

"If it's 'Hidden', then it'll mean our smallest member," Risley said.

A ten year old girl with an ice-blue hooded cloak from their group stepped up. "I'll go first then," she said, pulling her hood down, revealing a head of snow-white hair and skin just as pale set with a pair of sharp glacier eyes.

-Mermaid Heel: Glacia-

The masked man from Raven Tail spoke to the man with the unusually large chin. "You're up, Nullpuding."

"Gotcha."

-Raven Tail: Nullpuding-

Eve straightened his tie. "I got this," he said to his team.

"Eve-kun! Eve-kun!"

"Number one! Number one!"

-Blue Pegasus: Eve-

"One after another, each team is deciding on their player. Who will Sabertooth choose?"

The masquerade man with the feathered hat came forward. "I'll go. The birds are singing a sweet song today."

-Sabertooth: Rufus-

"They've chosen! The singing bard of the red moon! Rufus has entered!"

"Why the hell is everyone cheering like crazy over that jerk?" Natsu scowled.

"As a man, let me take a point for the team!" Elfman proclaimed.

"There's not a thing about you that feels 'Hidden', meatball," Erza said. "We don't know anything about the rules of the game, but judging from the name 'Hidden', it's going to involve stealth."

"Wendy should go, since she's so small," Lucy trailed off.

"If small is better, then maybe Yuka or I should go?" Shelia wondered.

"Don't call me small," Yuka said, annoyed.

"Oooon."

"No..." Lyon smirked. "We should grab this from the very start. _I'll_ go."

-Lamia Scale: Lyon-

"Already?!" Toby shouted.

"Settle down," Yuka said.

"You're going, Lyon?" Shelia said.

"Yeah."

"In that case, I'll go, too." Gray smiled. "Let's find out just what kind of tournament this really is."

-Fairy Tail A: Gray-

Lyon flashed his smirk back at his rival.

"If they're sending Gray-sama, then I'll go, too!" Juvia gushed, hearts for eyes.

"Hey! If you lose on purpose, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Gajeel shouted.

-Fairy Tail B: Juvia-

* * *

**I summarized Chapter 268 while typing this, which was not easy. Also, in this story, Kagura was out on a job-like the bitch Minerva-so Glacia will be in her place until Day Two. I changed the dragon scale jacket that Glacia owned into a hooded cloak with silver fastenings that reaches her heels-when she's a ten year old, that is. Sorry for discontinuing to rewrite it, but by the time the new idea came to me, it was already too late.**

**My apologies.**

**Signing off.**

**Divine Valor**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, but this also goes for all chapters, so here goes. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

As the pale ten year old girl from Mermaid Heel stood with the other participants, Jura could sense a strange aura from her that also felt—_familiar._

_"_You sense it too, Jura?" The Wizard Saint turned to see that it had been Erza who spoke.

"Not just us." Jura glanced around. "Ichiya, too. And...I think that Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth."

"Which one?"

"The darker."

"Field open!" Mato shouted. "P-pumpkin!"

As the field prepared itself, it began to take the form of—_a giant city_?

"A city?" Lucy cried.

"It's huge," Erza stated.

"Incredible!" Natsu yelled.

"What the heck is going on?!" Elfman said.

The 'city' finished constructing itself at the same time the eight contestants had been transported into the city.

"A whole city is popping up!" Happy shouted.

"This is blowing my mind..." Makarov said in a shocked state.

_Creating an entire city?_ Jellal—disguised as Mystogan—thought. _Just what kind of power would that take...?_

"Everyone in the stadium, you can keep track of everything happening inside the city with our Lacrima Vision," Chapati announced as said screens appeared in front of the crowd. "The eight participating competitors don't know the whereabouts of each other."

"The rules of Hidden are simple. All of you will be 'it' and be looking for each other mutually."

"What did he say?" Natsu asked.

"Find each other in that city. You're free to use any magic you like, you just need to land one hit. If contact is made, a point is added to the attacker and taken from the victim. Damage doesn't matter."

Silhouettes began to take form all around them...with the appearances of all eight mages.

"These are all copies of you. If you attack a copy by mistake...you will lose a point."

"Okay, then! Vanish, into the stillness! Stalk like black cats under the shroud of night!" A gong sounded throughout the stadium.

"Hidden has begun!"

-Juvia: -1—

"Look at this! Juvia has attacked a copy and lost a point."

"To handle this, we will wait ten seconds, after which we will restart the game in a different area. If this happens to the other mages, we will do the same...deduct one point, wait ten seconds, and restart in a different area."

"That idiot." Gajeel muttered.

"..." Laxus was at a loss for words.

"This is probably not going to be easy for Juvia," Mirajane said.

Juvia was transported to another part of the city. "Ugh.."

"As long as time is left on the clock, the game can be repeated as many times as needed. The time limit is thirty minutes, the team with the most points wins."

—Gray has attacked a copy and lost one point—

Later, Gray was attacked by Nullpuding.

"Found you!" He yelled as he hit Gray with his needle arm.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted.

"How'd he know?!" Erza cried.

"You... went for me again..." Gray said angrily. Gray: -2

"What's wrong with that, hm?" Nullpuding mocked. Nullpuding: +1

* * *

**Current Results**

Nullpuding +1

Rufus

Lyon

Eve+-0

Glacia

Yeager

Juvia -1

Gray-2

The first game continues in the completely silent battlefield. Hidden! Right off the bat, Raven Tail's Nullpuding has taken the lead!"

"In this field filled with copies of their opponents and themselves...How are they to find out which are their real opponents?"

"There's plenty of methods available," Yajima said. "For example, they could sense their enemy's magical presence..."

"Hmph..." Jenny huffed. "I'm sure Eve-kun will think of a much more incredible way..."

_Shit!_ Gray thought as he traversed through the city._ Come on...get it together!_

A whistling sound brought him out of his mind. Gray looked up in time to see a weapon flying towards him. More specifically—

"Javelin!" A girl's voice cried.

"Woaah!" Gray dodged the path of the javelin in time. The weapon shattered upon impact with the stone building.

"Huhh..." Glacia appeared out of the dust. "It missed..."

"Kyah!" A flytrap burst out of the ground as it attacked Glacia.

Glacia:-1

"What the hell?!" Gray yelled, dumbstruck by the appearance of the plant.

"Hahaa!" Yeager gloated. "I saw you throw that!"

Yeager:+1

"Ngroah!" Yeager was blasted out of the way.

"I saw it, too." Lyon walked towards Gray, his right arm outstretched in the direction of the fallen mage.

Lyon:+1

Yeager:+-0

"Lyon," Gray acknowledged.

"Found you, Gray," Lyon smirked.

"Gray-sama~" Juvia jumped from the building, falling to earth from above.

"Juvia!" Gray called.

"H...her panties..." Distracted, Lyon was kicked in the head by Juvia, who happened to land on his head.

Juvia: +-0

Lyon:+-0

"Hey, hey! No need to touch him..." Gray trailed off.

"I know..."

"What a sight...gphhh..." Lyon mumbled as he was transported away.

"I'm going to defeat you," Juvia said, becoming more serious. "I promised master..."

"You promised the old man?" Gray asked, confused, not knowing what Juvia meant.

"Yes..."

* * *

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"_ Gray shouted as Juvia began to daydream about what she and Gray would do. On one of the Lacrima Vision screens in front of the Fairy Tail stands, Gray yelled, "Hey, old man! This is the first time I've heard of this! Why apply this local rule to only _our_ team?!"

"W-well, you know..." Makarov sweated.

Natsu grinned. "This'll be fun..." He thought of what he would make Laxus and Gajeel do if their team won.

_"Act like Happy."_

_"Aye."_

Elfman sweated. "That's...fun?"

"So I won't lose!" Juvia proclaimed.

"Bring it!" Gray challenged.

"Hihihi." A malevolent laugh rang through. Just then, Nullpuding attacked the Fairy Tail mages. "Caught you, Fairies!"

"Uwahh!"

"Kyah!"

"He got Gray again?!" Lucy cried.

"That bastard..." Erza scowled.

"What the heck is with him?!" Gray yelled as he transported away.

Snow began to fall lightly in the arena.

"What do we have here? Snow's falling in the town?"

"Eve-kun..." Jenny realized.

Eve had kneeled on one knee, his right hand on the ground, eyes closed in concentration.

"Pshh...does he think that we mages will get weak in the cold or something?"

"That's not it!" Ichiya exclaimed. "In this cold...humans will shiver...and you can see their breath..."

"How will the others deal with this..." Ren wondered.

"That's the idea..." Hibiki said.

As the other contestants looked up, Gray also spotted blue and pink lights dancing across the window near him. Looking up at the sky, he saw a sight more seen in the northern regions during the winter.

"And what do we have now?! It's an aurora! Um...which one is it, Borealis or Australis?"

"Frankly, I have no idea," Yajima admitted as the crowd, even some of the teams, ooh-ed and ahh-ed over the dancing lights in the sky. "But I believe I can see the little girl who's controlling them."

Indeed, when everyone looked to the screens, Glacia had stood against a pillar, her left hand pressed against it with a soft bluish glow around her hand while her eyes were also closed in concentration.

"Not bad for a newcomer," Arania said, glancing back at the aurora. "I see...the lights are so distracting, the others will stop from time to time just to look at them again."

"That's Glacia for you," Risley said, awed by the light show.

"I see it." Eve opened his eyes at the same time Glacia had done the same.

"THERE!" Two sets of feet pounded against the ground as they attacked their opponents.

"Eve and Glacia have snatched up point after point!" Chapati cried.

Eve: +3

Glacia: +-0, +2

"But it looks like Lyon has launched his counterattack!"

"Too bad for you, cold doesn't work on me!" Lyon taunted as his ice birds attacked Eve.

"I figured!" Eve noted, transporting away.

"Elsewhere it looks like the quietness of the town continues..." Images of the mages attacking one another appeared on the screens. Juvia controlling a wave of water; Glacia attacking Yeager with a pair of sai; and Gray was running through the streets.

"Found you!" Nullpuding gloated.

"Damnit, that chin bastard!" Gray cursed. "Why are you only coming after me?!"

He heard the familiar whistling sound from his left. Gray moved out of the way just in time as the harpoon lodged itself way above them, near the top of the wall.

"You missed," Nullpuding sneered at the ten year old girl.

"Really?" Glacia raised an eyebrow tauntingly. "I'd say you're about to stretch your wings."

Before he could make a comeback, the Raven Tail mage saw a rope around his ankle...leading all the way up to the harpoon.

"Oh cra—" The rope went taut, tugging Nullpuding up with it, launching him into the air.

"You're wide open!" Gray and Glacia shouted as the latter threw a razor-edged boomerang at the airborne mage.

"Ice Make: Bazooka!" The blast from the weapon hit Nullpuding right in the stomach at the same time the boomerang slashed his face and flew back around—

—cutting the rope the rope that captured him.

Gray smirked in triumph as the Raven Tail mage crashed in to a building, causing the structure to fail and collapse. "Thanks, kid," he said to the girl.

Glacia only nodded. "Just this once."

"Ooh, that's gotta leave a mark!" Chapati grimaced. "I wouldn't be surprised if Nullpuding goes out of action for the rest of the games!"

As the youngest mage in the arena walked away, she heard footsteps pounding against the bricks, Nullpuding pursuing Gray once more.

"Eesh, again?" she mumbled as she stretched her right arm outwards as it shifted its appearance, taking the form of..._a large crystalline lump hammer?_

* * *

"A weaponized arm?" Erza said, impressed.

"Looks like it's made of diamond," Lucy noted.

"Of course, diamonds are the hardest substance known to humans," Gajeel said as the screens viewed Glacia bringing her hammer arm down. "And it's going to make—"

The ground shook violently as on the screens, most of the competitors were knocked off of their feet. Several teams even stumbled from the vibrations.

"—one hell of an earthquake," he finished.

"I don't think that was diamond," Laxus said. "Felt too weak to be diamond."

"Armed with weapons takes on a whole new meaning with that kid," Gajeel muttered.

* * *

"Rufus of Sabertooth hasn't moved at all...he isn't catching anyone, but he's not being caught by anyone, either."

"This challenge is far too simple."

Everyone looked up. "Th-that's!?"

Standing at the top of a building was Rufus of Sabertooth, staring down at the scene below. "I remember perfectly...the nuances of your movements...your footsteps...your magical presences' signature..."

"What is he doing up there?!" Lucy cried.

"Gray! Above you!" Natsu yelled.

"It's like he's saying "I've found all of you"!" Elfman shouted.

"I remember...I remember it all..." Rufus pressed his fingers to his temples. "Memory Make..."

"Creation Magic?!" Erza exclaimed.

"A Night of Falling Stars!"

The arena had suddenly become dark as seven beams were released from his body his body, targetting all of the competitors with great force. The spell even managed to bypass Juvia's intangible body. Nullpuding moved out of the way in time to dodge the spell.

Nullpuding sneered, jumping into the air towards Rufus. "Hihihi...you're sticking out like a sore thumb!" He attacked the mage, only for his hit to pass through the body. "Crap! A copy?!" Nullpuding exclaimed.

Rufus materialized behind him. "That was a memory of me standing there." He attacked Nullpuding, swatting him away like a fly. "I have no need for decoys."

"He...he got them all! In one instant, he took the lead! That's the power of Rufus! That's the power of Sabertooth!" The crowd roared for the guild currently the strongest in Fiore.

"This challenge isn't interesting at all, organizers," Rufus said. "So I have no need to hide whatsoever."

"P...pumpkin..." Mato mumbled.

"Even if I were to be found, I wouldn't be able to be hit...what's left of me there is just a memory, after all..."

The arena erupted into applause once again.

"Wh...what an incredible guy..."Pantherlily said.

"He's so powerful..." Happy admitted.

"The ultimate royalty of Fiore wasn't just an act..." Lisanna trailed off.

"Amazing, Rufus-kun! But you're still not at Sting's level!" Lector yelled.

"Wai!" Frosch cried.

"Creation Magic?!" Gray shouted.

"I'd heard rumors of it..." Lyon said. "...but I see it really is fearsome..."

Gray began to get up. "He's not even playing by the rules of Hidden...that bastard is toying with us...!"

Before he could stand, out of the blue, Nullpuding attacked him again.

"Again?!" Gray snarled.

"Hihihi..."

"That guy..." Lucy trailed. "Instead of going after the opponent who's already exposed himself..."

"He's just coming after us..." Erza finished.

"And that's the end of it-!" The city disappeared. "These are the standings!"

**Standings**

Sabertooth 10P

Raven Tail 8P

Lamia Scale 6P

Blue Pegasus 4P

Mermaid Heel 3P

Quatro Cerberus 2P

Fairy Tail B 1P

Fairy Tail A 0P

This is just the first event, so these rankings can still change at any time!"

* * *

**I don't really like paraphrasing entire chapters, especially because while I was typing this chapter, the page stopped working and when I got back on, everything I had typed was gone and I had to do it over again. I got the weapon arm idea from Gajeel, as his arm can transform into a sword, a club, and a lance. Wouldn't you have thought that Gajeel would have recognized the arm bit? I'm not going to summarize the entire Grand Magic Games, so the next chapter will take place during day three. Now I'm thinking of having Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel fight against each other, unless you think I should not. And about the image for this story...that's how I imagined Glacia to look...minus the glasses, but I put them in there because it made her look cooler.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Eve and Glacia**

* * *

"The match is over! The winner—Sabertooth's Rufus! Strong as expected!"

"W-wild..." Semmes gasped, walking away in defeat.

_Memory Make..._Gray pounded his fist against the parapet._ Defeating him is my job._

* * *

Rufus sighed in frustration. "What a waste. Hardly worth employing my magic on a weak guild. "

"They're insects compared to us," Minerva smirked, watching Team Quatro Puppy hang their heads in shame.

"Our next match!" Chapati announced. "Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm—"

"Hey, it's your opponent from the other day," Orga said.

"—versus Mermaid Heel's Glacia Patin!"

Over in the Mermaid Heel stands, the youngest member blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"And another one," he added.

"That girl with the weaponized arm?" Sting raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was a reserve."

"For a child, she has a power I can recognize," Rufus said, watching his two opponents from the first day face each other in the arena. "But I can't place my finger on it. "

"What happened to your amazing memory?" Orga snorted.

"If it wasn't preserved in my memories, I'll memorize it now. "

"Isn't it obvious by now?"

"I don't think that's her magic at all. You could sense it too, didn't you, Rogue?"

"..." The Shadow Dragon Slayer remained silent as a grave.

"Fro thinks he did," Frosch put in.

"Both parties, to the center, please!"

* * *

"That girl...that glorious perfume..." Ichiya said, his nostrils flaring. "She is something special...and very precious."

Eve sighed. "I hate to injure a cute face," he mumbled, straightening his tie. "The ladies would never forgive me. "

"Hey, don't go on about that, focus on winning the battle!" Ren berated. "But...don't injure the kid_ too_ much. "

* * *

Over in the Mermaid Heel stands, a different conversation took place.

"Do your best," Kagura finally managed.

"I'll try," Glacia said, pulling her cloak together. Strangely, she had worn very loose fitting clothing, just on the borderline of being too big on her.

"Wait!" Arania threw a small pill at her team mate. A pale arm shot out of the cloak and caught the object. "It only works for half an hour. "

"That's all the time I need."

"Put in our part, too!" Beth called to the retreating figure of Glacia. "Will it actually work, Arania?" she asked.

"We pooled in our spending money just to get it for her. If it doesn't work, we all agree on kicking the bastard's ass."

"Amen," everyone but Kagura said.

* * *

"Pitting a young man against a child, what has the world come to?" Chapati said into the microphone.

"I wouldn't underestimate Glacia," Lahar said. "I'm sure she has something up her sleeve. "

Eve and Glacia approached each other, standing yards away.

"Nice to see you again," Eve said, bowing.

A small surprised expression adorned her face, before Glacia nodded her head. "I, as well. "

"That girl," Mavis observed. "Her power..."

Makarov turned in the direction of the First Master. "Is something wrong, First?"

"That girl has too much potential for a ten year old. "

"I just want to get this off my chest before we begin," Eve started. "Does anyone else think this battle pairing is pretty unfair?"

Blue Pegasus stood dumbstruck at their team mate's words.

Ren face palmed himself. "That idiot!...but you gotta agree with him."

Arania raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Just before the battle," Orga snorted, on the verge of hysterics, whereas Sting had already fallen over in laughter.

"I agree!" Chapati shouted. "Especially when there's a cute child involved!" Lahar and Yajima sweated.

"They're making such a big deal out of it," Wendy said. "It shouldn't matter about age. "

Glacia sighed in frustration. "So... as a child, I can't be taken seriously in battle?"

"Well, you're young...way too young to be in a guild. In fact, it's a wonder why they allowed you to enter the games!"

"Then... I guess I won't hold back. " Glacia pulled out the pill Arania gave her.

"Let the battle begin!" The gong sounded at the same time she swallowed the pill.

White smoke erupted at Glacia's feet, working its way up her body, eventually swallowing her in its wake.

"This better work," Arania muttered.

"Hey, have a little faith," Risley said.

"What was it that she swallowed?" Sting asked.

"From here, it could've been anything," Rufus said.

"Wh-what's going on?" Eve asked.

The only thing that wasn't covered by smoke was Glacia's right eye. "Don't tell me you came this far to whine about unfairness. " Her eye was eventually covered over.

"What did you just swallow?"

"Stand up and fight, Eve Tearm!" Glacia's voice had become harsher and more grown-up. The smoke faded away, little by little, revealing her right eye...but it looked different. Older and more stern.

"Holy..." Eve backed away slowly.

"Our steel is real. Don't even think about holding back. " The smoke surrounding her body faded away completely.

Gasps of surprise took place all around the arena, but the only guild that wasn't surprised was Mermaid Heel.

"Wh-what is this? Yajima, your intake?!" Chapati asked.

"..." The former Council member observed the scene taking place.

Glacia stood straight, taller than she had been before. She was almost at Eve's height. Her cheekbones were high-arched, much sharper than before. Her eyes remained their sharp glacier blue, but had slanted like Sting's, making her face appear colder than it should be. A frightening beauty. But those hadn't been the only things that changed about her.

Suddenly, her choice of clothes had made sense. Glacia's body had developed into that of a slim, seventeen year old girl's, but her bust wasn't that prominent through the blue top. Her pants were now at her ankles, revealing a pair of sandals. And the cloak was now an inch past her knees.

Arania smirked. "It worked. "

"Don't look down on Glacia, Pegasus," Risley said.

Eve nearly stumbled in shock. "You're...serious?"

The now seventeen year old Glacia stared down at the Snow Mage. "What does it look like?"

* * *

**I might have based the second half of this chapter on Haru's fight with Shiba from Hiro Mashima's Rave Master, which I do not own. Instead of a potion that grants youth, it was a pill that brings the person back to their original age for thirty minutes. Side effects: I haven't decided, but it sure as hell won't be death.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Strongest and the Weakest**

* * *

~2 minutes earlier~

Team Mermaid Heel stood several feet away to the left of Team Fairy Tail A, acting as the barrier between them and Sabertooth.

Erza glanced over at Millianna, who was staring at her childhood nakama openly. "What kind of magic does your friend use?"

Millianna grinned. "Er-chan, witness Glacia's strength in astonishment. That's all I have to say. "

"That's the kid who helped you attack Raven Tail the other day," Natsu said.

"Yeah, the weapon arm..." Gray leaned against the pillar. "Something seems familiar about her though..."

"The arm? That's kinda similar to Elfman's Beast Arm, isn't it?" Lucy put in as the image of Elfman's arm transforming into a beasts' hovered over them.

"Hmm, that's true..." Erza said, deep in thought.

* * *

"Now I remember. " Rufus stared down at the younger of the two mages in the arena. "That girl was at the entrance to our guild a month ago. "

"Who do you think is going to win?" Sting inspected the two mages standing away from each other.

Orga snorted. "A kid against an adult? If I had money right now, it'd be on Blue Pegasus."

"You've got a point. Rufus, you?"

"...it'd be on the child. "

The rest of the members of Team Sabertooth looked at their Creation Mage in surprise, but it looked as though Rogue was in agreement.

Sting shook him by the shoulder. "Are—you—insane?"

"I'm perfectly sane. In fact, Rogue seems to share the same idea. "

"Why don't we make a bet?" Sting shot.

"All right. " Rufus contemplated for a moment. "Losers have to pay for dinner. "

"Fine!" Orga and Sting shouted.

"Good. Now hush, the match is starting. "

Glacia had swallowed something at the same time the gong was struck. Soon, her body was covered in smoke.

"What was it that she swallowed?" Sting asked.

"From here, it could've been anything," Rufus said.

The smoke disappeared, gasps rising through the collosseum as Glacia stood straighter, almost as tall as Eve.

"What—the..." Orga mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Where the ten year old Glacia once stood was a seventeen year old form of her with sharp high-arched cheekbones and eyes slanted like Sting's. She appeared more fiercer and serious than before.

"Holy shit." Sting leaned over the railing to get a better look. "If the hair was styled a bit differently and darker along with the eyes, and the glasses were gone, she'd almost look like a female version of you, Rogue."

Maybe he could've kept that to himself. All he could feel on his back was Rogue's dark glare and if he turned around, Sting knew he would see his partner's eyes obscured, leaving nothing but his blank irises visible.

"Well..." Rufus slowly began to smile. "I believe this battle is in our favor now. "

* * *

"Whoa!" Natsu slammed his hands against the railing. "The kid looks older!"

"She boosted her age?" Lucy questioned.

* * *

"Either she's trying to prove a point, or that's how she's gonna beat him: by catching him off guard," Gajeel said.

"My bet's on the first," Laxus muttered.

"But she did look cute as a kid," Mirajane said.

* * *

"Ahh! She grew up so quickly!" Chapati whined. "But she's grown so beautiful as well!"

Yajima shook his head at his partner's words.

Eve gulped, sweat gathering on his hands.

"Eve, pull yourself together!" Hibiki called from their stands.

"Fight already!" The crowd roared.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" The audience chanted.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" Quatro Puppy had now joined the call.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Even Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Orga found themselves joining in. Rogue turned his head in annoyance at the noise.

Glacia removed her glasses. "Let me guess:_ ladies first_?"

Before Eve could act, Glacia appeared in front of him. She drew her arm back as it took the form of a handheld battering ram. She brought it forward to connect with his stomach.

Eve moved out of the way, just barely escaping the ram. However, his side took part of the damage as he was sent sprawling.

The crowd roared their assent. "And the first move has been made by Mermaid Heel!"

"I see..." Eve stood, and swung his arms in a clawing motion. "White Fang!"

Snow swirled in the air as it seemingly trapped Glacia in a snowstorm.

"Two people who met in Day 1's contest portion collide once more in Day 3's battle portion!"

"Eve was originally with the council, huh," Yajima said to Lahar.

The latter nodded. "That's correct. He was a Rune Knight and member of the Custody Enforcement Unit, the same as us. " Lahar focused back on the battle. "He was always an outstanding talent, but...after entering a guild, his magical power has been polished further. "

"I see...and what about Glacia?"

"She's a Fiore native, yet she was raised in the country of Iceberg, and then a guild on the Northern continent," Lahar said. "So in other words, this is the first in the longest time she's been in Fiore. "

A large crystalline fist burst out of the snowstorm, catching Eve off guard as it pushed him away from the impact.

Glacia had come in for close combat again, this time, her arm in the form of a club as she swung it down. Eve caught her club arm in time, but the next thing she did startled him.

The weight on his shoulder increased as the club arm beared down on him.

Using his shoulder as a lever, she vaulted over him and landed at his other side.

* * *

"Is it just me, or is she showing off?" Arania asked.

"Hey, you try being stuck in a kid's body for too long and see if you don't show off when you have thirty minutes to be your age," Risley said.

"She should've been finished with him by now. "

"If she wanted to do that, she'd be back here by now and watching the next battle with us. Glacia's using as much magic as she can get in before time runs out. "

"Hmm." Arania placed her elbow on the parapet. "She can't beat him with the arm alone. Sooner or later, she'll have to use_ those_. "

* * *

Glacia landed beside Eve and aimed a right hook for his stomach. If Eve hadn't performed a backflip to move out of the way, getting a fistful of sand in the process.

Just when she got in close again, Eve threw the sand into the air...at Glacia's face.

"Ooh," Beth grimaced as her team mate shut her eyes when the sand made contact.

_"Argh!"_ Glacia somersaulted backwards to avoid the second wave of Eve's Snow Magic.

"And the tables have now turned on Eve's favor! But what a dirty tactic that was!" Chapati said aloud.

"I don't think there was any rule forbidding that kind of tactic," Lahar pointed out.

She shot her right arm out frontwards, causing a long crystalline snake to form in the middle of Eve's snow.

"Rufus, you might want to visit the bank today, 'cause Sting and I are going to eat like kings," Orga snickered.

"As if we would lose," the flamboyant man said dismissively, watching the young woman move out of the way of the hits. More impressively, she couldn't see where she was going, but had stayed clear of the walls and the attacks.

Dragging her heels against the sand, Glacia extended her hands frontwards. Sharp crystals of various sizes shot out of her palms.

"Sharp shot even when blinded," Rufus noted, impressed as several crystals managed to attack Eve.

"No." The silent Dragon Slayer had finally spoken, watching the battle. "She doesn't even know where he is, so she's relying on sound to find him. But even that isn't helping."

Eve dodged the sharp crystals. At the same time, he moved out of the snake's attack range.

He saw it flying towards him along with its companions. A long crystal shard resembling a spear that could help him with the snake.

Ignoring its sharp edges, Eve caught the crystalline "spear" in midflight, cutting his palms in the process.

Her eyes closed in irritation, Glacia somehow shifted her position, her right foot at the front, in the direction where Eve stood avoiding her snake, but armed this time.

* * *

"Wait a minute." Natsu extended his neck to get a better look at the Lacrima Vision—no, the actual battle. "Her stance—it's a Dragon Roar attack!"

Sting's head shot up when he caught those words. "Did he just say Dragon Roar?"

On the screens, Glacia drew her head back, holding her breath.

"...so the rumors were true."

The blonde Dragon Slayer turned his head in the direction of the Shadow Dragon Slayer. "What rumors, Rogue?"

"...there was a rumor only a month ago of Mermaid Heel recruiting a Dragon Slayer from the Glacian Lake. I didn't think to take it seriously."

* * *

_Another Dragon Slayer?_ Eve thought as he destroyed the snake._ Thanks for the tip, Natsu, but what element is she? Earth? If she is, that's a heck of a crystal snake. It almost looked like ice._

_Ice..._he looked down at the long shard in his hand, noticing that it was unusually cold.

Eve's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, _ice_?"

"Lost Magic," Mavis realized.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!"

"The same as us," Wendy said.

"Another Dragon Slayer," Natsu gasped in amazement.

A magic circle appeared in front of Glacia before it dissipated into indigo light as a pale blue tornado burst out, targetting Eve, who took cover behind the broken head of the ice snake.

Good news: the snake's head was able to withstand the breath attack.

Bad news: since it didn't hit Eve, the tornado threatened to blow away the spectators and teams on Eve's side of the arena.

A gust of freezing wind passed Eve's hiding spot from both sides, dividing in two by the obstacle that protected him. Even so, he could feel the gale blow his hair forward.

Fairy Tail A held onto the railing as tightly as they could, as with Lamia Scale on their right and Sabertooth on the far left. Rufus even had to keep a hand on his hat.

Mermaid Heel, however, had most of its members grinning.

"The Dragon Slayer of the North," Arania smirked in satisfaction.

"Sorry, Er-chan, but we couldn't have Fairy Tail and Sabertooth being the _only_ guilds with Dragon Slayers," Millianna grinned.

* * *

By the time the whirlwind subsided, Sting got back up into a standing position as did Orga.

"The Dragon Slayer of the North," Rogue heard the spider woman over from Mermaid Heel say with a satisfied smirk.

"Ice Dragon Glacia," Rogue said, stepping away from his pillar to join his comrades.

* * *

"Another Dragon Slayer!" Natsu stood on the parapet. "Oi, kid! Who and where's your dragon!"

"Natsu, get down!" Erza pulled him down, nearly bonking his head.

"I'm not sure about her anymore." Lucy stared at the two mages currently on standby. "She could've had a Lacrima implanted into her, but when she looks like this—"

"It looks as though she were raised by a dragon," Gray finished.

* * *

"We have another Dragon Slayer in this arena! How exciting! These two are far from each other's strength!"

"So there was such a girl in Mermaid Heel?" Yajima wondered out loud.

"What I don't understand is why, when Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are both known for having resident Dragon Slayers, she would choose Mermaid Heel," Chapati said to the old man.

Yajima made a swatting motion with his hand. "Well, it just wouldn't be fair if they were the _only_ guilds in Fiore having Dragon Slayers. This is their advantage, no? It's not like the others are trying to collect Dragon Slayers, right?"

Eve got out from behind the makeshift ice fort, which, like the arena, had been covered in shards of ice. "An Ice Dragon. Huh, well this is quite a predicament. My magic is your fuel. "

"Don't let that keep you from battling me properly," Glacia said, opening her eyes. With Lacrima Vision, everyone could see that her blue eyes had slit pupils, like Gajeel's and the Twin Dragons's. "I thought mages performed better under pressure. "

"You've got a point." Eve stood up. "Never thought I had do this. " He ran at Glacia, his right arm ready to extend in front of him.

"Ice Dragon's Scales!" Glacia spread her right arm out as ice began to cover the entirety of it in a scale-like design.

"Oi!" Team Fairy Tail B stood far away to the left of Sabertooth, and Gajeel was now clutching the railing. "That's almost exactly like _my_ Dragon Scales!"

She extended her arm frontwards, thumb and forefinger in a flicking position, even though Eve was still far away, running at her.

Glacia released her forefinger.

To say that Eve was blown away would be an understatement. He was sent_ flying_ towards the wall, cracking it in the process. Just that flick was powerful enough to match her Dragon's Roar.

* * *

"Just a flick?" Erza said, patting her hair down.

"I knew it." Natsu grinned. "She's really strong. "

* * *

"A flick?" Sting said with a raised eyebrow.

Rogue would have usually shrugged, if his ears hadn't caught Mermaid Heel's discussion.

"She's finally gotten used to that body," he heard the woman who defeated Yukino say.

"Her body matches her strength and age," Arania said.

"Actually, I think she's improved," the red-haired girl countered as down below, Glacia inspected her right arm as she flexed her fingers. "All of the battle experience of a guild veteran...stuck in the body of a ten year old. Add seven years worth of magical power granted by the pill, and the battle was ours to begin with. "

"That's not the only thing, though." Risley placed her elbow on the railing. "She's not even using her full power. "

_That's not her full power?_ Rogue thought, slightly amazed as he looked back at the Dragon Slayer in battle. _A flick from her was able to match her roar. Just how strong is she?_

"She knows her limits," Kagura said simply. "And she's trying not to injure him too much. "

"Just how strong is she, Kagura?"

"She's strong enough to be considered an S-class mage. " Kagura then realized her words, and shook her head. "No. In terms of power, she surpasses me," she said, ignoring the awestruck faces of her team mates. "But her stamina is what prevents her from ever going past her limits."

"Glacia...surpasses...Kagura-chan?" Beth asked, sweating.

"So she's the strongest and the weakest," Rogue murmured.

That didn't go unheard by Sting, who turned in his direction. "Did you say something, Rogue?"

Rogue shook his head. "No."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she were a match for Sabertooth's Twin Dragons," Lahar said to Yajima, which was heard by the audience.

Sting, being arrogant and prideful, immediately turned back to the battle. "What did he say?!"

"You say that...when she's not even using her full power," the former council member said.

Millianna grinned at Erza. "Sorry, Er-chan. But I believe that Glacia is the most powerful Dragon Slayer in Fiore."

* * *

Eve stood back up, holding onto the wall for support. "White Fury!" Snow shot out of his open palm.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Glacia sucked in a breath, eating the snow attack.

"Five minutes left, Glacia," Arania said.

"I'll end this. " The snow and ice began to swirl in the air.

"What is she doing?" Chapati said aloud. "Um, is it me, or is the ice beginning to take shape?"

"_That_ one?" Beth asked.

"The one technique that earned her the name," Millianna said.

Eve stared at the swirling snow in air. The broken snake's head repaired itself and even grew two long whiskers.

_Whiskers?_

"No way," Eve muttered.

The ice finally took shape as a majestic Eastern dragon with a slender body, beautiful white scales, pale blue fur running along its back, two long whiskers, four wiry legs resembling an avian's, and two pointed horns behind its ears, slanting backwards. But the dragon's head resembled that of a wolf's.

"Th-that dragon..." Rogue breathed.

"'Cause Glacia goes by another name that's known all over the peninsula," Risley said. "_Tiamat_."

_"Dragon Queen Glacia,"_ Millianna said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**~One month ago~**

Two mages came out of the Sabertooth building.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"About what?"

"They said that the legendary Tiamat arrived in Fiore!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"I'm not lying! Here, I've got a Video Lacrima that recorded her battle in Oak Town!"

As the two watched the Lacrima, the image of a girl in a mask and cape appeared, crafting a crystalline dragon to take shape before her.

Neither of them saw a young girl wheeling a carry-on suitcase behind her. Not with their attention on the recorded battle. That was the problem. When you lived in the same town where Sabertooth was located, you tend to not look at the smaller things that later become important.

She was around the age of ten, with short white hair covering most of her left face. She wore blue tinted sunglasses that partially hid her blue eyes. With an oh-so-pale complexion, it wasn't a surprise why she wore dark clothing. Worn sandals indicated that she had been travelling for quite a while, while the rest of her appearance said otherwise.

"Ha! See! That's her signature move! Two dragons dancing together while striking their opponent!"

"Dragon Queen, huh? Who do you think would win if the Twin Dragons went up against her?"

"My money's on those two. "

"I heard that she's going to join Sabertooth. "

"She better! I even heard the guildmaster say that he was going to allow her to join!"

"Huh." The girl stopped just outside the entrance to Sabertooth. "So that's Sabertooth."

The pyramid-like structure stood menacingly, drowning her in its shadow.

"Only the strongest can join," she mumbled.

"Which makes you pretty weak, miss."

Turning around, she saw a man with a rather theatrical appearance, complete with a carnival mask and feathered hat.

"So, you're interested in joining Sabertooth?" he asked.

"Yes. "

A snort came from behind her, and a man with spiky green hair walked past. "In your dreams, kid. You're—what, ten years old? You're a long ways off from ever being recruited."

"But Do—"

"Now run along," Rufus said, making a shooing motion. "We're about to recruit the great Tiamat into our ranks soon, giving us three Dragon Slayers, just like those broken fairies. "

"But I—"

"A kid like you would only get squashed by Tiamat," Orga chortled, walking off into the building. "Come back in a few years and then we'll see. "

"Then," the girl said, beginning to get annoyed,"could I at least know if Do—"

But by then, the two had already entered the guild, not once looking back at the girl.

"Eesh." The girl turned around, heading for the opposite direction. "Sorry, Dobengal, but I'm starting to have second thoughts about your guild. I think I prefer Imperial Snow over Sabertooth now. At least they weren't rude."

Pulling out a map, the symbol of Mermaid Heel was shown in the southeast of Fiore, a little ways from Magnolia.

"The all-female guild," she mused. "It's opposite would be Quatro Cerberus. "

"Glacia!" A white cat ran on its hind legs towards her. It was dressed in a sleeveless collared top and blue skirt set off with a dark cloak with an orange-tipped hood. "How'd it go?"

"I barely even got in without two of its members making fun of my size and age, and by then, I changed my mind. "

"Didn't you mention Dobengal?" the cat asked, walking alongside her friend.

"They wouldn't let me finish his name."

"How rude."

"Just what I said. "

"So is there another guild that you want to join?"

Glacia rested her chin on the railing of the bridge. "There was Fairy Tail...after all, their core members came back..."

"Just for that reason?" the cat chirped.

"But they already have three Dragon Slayers," Glacia finished. "Wait, four if you count the Second Generation, Laxus."

"I'm sure they'd be happy to accommodate one more. "

"But they were driven out into a rundown tavern... and I don't want to return home where a disgusting guild like Twilight Ogre is waiting. " The girl looked down the pond gloomily. "Then again, no one's waiting for me there."

"Hey." The white cat thumped her partner on the back. "Think positive, all right? Why not Fairy Tail? I mean, if you joined, they'd also be known as the guild with the Dragon Slayer who's also —"

"Don't even finish that, Vóreia."

Vóreia flinched at her partner's harsh tone, something that did not pass the young girl's eyesight. A guilty look appeared on Glacia's face.

"Sorry, Vóreia," she mumbled. "But...even though he was cruel and heartless...before that, he was like a father...especially when he found me that day."

"But he's also the indirect reason why you're like this."

"Before power and greed took hold of him..." Glacia mumbled. "Before war tore us all apart..."

With her sensitive hearing, she was able to hear the announcer at the train station say that the next train would depart in five minutes.

A lightbulb appeared above her head, an idea quickly taking form.

"C'mon, Vóreia." Glacia grabbed her carry-on and ran towards the train station. Her cat partner sprouted wings and flew after her.

"Where to?" Voreia asked.

"Our new home...wherever that may be."

"What about Sabertooth? Fairy Tail? Are you giving up that easily?"

The girl sprinted across the empty street. "It's not like they're trying to collect Dragon Slayers. They won't miss what they never had. "

They arrived at the empty train station.

"I thought you hated trains," Vóreia said.

"I merely_ dislike_ them, and besides, I'm going to sleep for the whole ride," Glacia responded as she bought the ticket.

A strange feeling settled itself down in her stomach. Was it the thought of motion sickness?...or was it the sadness that followed her while she travelled here? When she came back to Fiore? Leaving everything behind...leaving the people she loved.

"I'll wake you up, I presume?"

"Yup," Glacia said as the train pulled into the platform, the doors opening.

The duo walked into the train at the same time two Dragon Slayers and two Exceeds came out, the former two staggering.

"Land..." Sting gasped, about to collapse at any given time.

"Sting-kun, what do you think Tiamat will think of you when we reach the guild?" Lector chirped.

Sting straightened his posture, the usual arrogance back in place. "That's right! Master might have recruited her today!"

"Don't tell me—" But Rogue was unable to finish those words when his post-motion sickness symptoms took over, prompting him to cover his mouth.

"Relax, I'm just going to welcome her into the guild—" Sting smirked. "—by challenging her to a battle!"

"Sting-kun will win!" Lector cried, pumping his paw into the air.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Rogue groaned inwardly as he fought off the effects, when his nose caught the smell of—_mint_?

It was faint, but calming, although it came from the train they had just departed. Soon, the Shadow Dragon Slayer felt the nausea wearing off.

What the Twin Dragons and their Exceeds never realized was that the great Tiamat had just left on the same train they got off of.

As the train left the platform, which Sting was happy to see go off without him, inside, Glacia's eyes began to droop as motion sickness took hold.

Just before leaving, Frosch turned around to see just one girl on the departing train, looking gloomy.

"Frosch!"

The froggy Exceed turned around and flew back to its partners.

The town and Sabertooth faded into the distance as the train got further and further away. Soon, it vanished into the night.

_Freesia...Onibus...even Hargeon. I don't care where you take me, just get me away from everything I left behind,_ the girl prayed as she fell asleep.

* * *

"You're kidding me." Sting stared at the ice dragon and the Dragon Slayer. "That little girl is the Tiamat?"

A sudden sound from beside him set off his senses. He turned around to see Rufus looking to the side uncomfortably and Orga..._was he whistling_** Orpheus in the Underworld?**

"Orga, Rufus," Sting said in a reprimanding tone. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

The two exchanged a short glance with each other. "Sting," Orga said in an 'I really don't want to do this voice'. "Funny story, actually. Not sure if you'd agree with us—"

"By all means, tell us what it is," Sting challenged.

* * *

Eve stood shaking on his legs. "A dragon made of ice...you're Tiamat?"

Glacia nodded, crossing her arms over her chest, hands clenched. "The Ice Dragon's Cape!" Her arms spread out, casting snow into the air until she faded into it.

* * *

"You WHAT?" Sting roared at the two, nearly crushing the railing. "So it's practically your guys' fault that we don't have Tiamat in our guild?"

"At the time, she looked like a little girl," Rufus mumbled, not meeting Sting's eyes.

"Well, of course she _looked_ like a little girl 'cause she _is_ a little girl! And look at me when I'm talking to you two!"

"And miss out on this battle? As if," Orga snorted.

The attention turned back to the battle, where Glacia had disappeared into a fine mist.

"Oh? Where did Glacia-chan go?" Chapati said.

Yajima and Lahar sweated. "Chan?"

The ice dragon began to move, its movements graceful and elegant as if it were dancing, taking into the air.

No, dancing was an insult. There was no way to describe its motions through words.

A cloud of fine mist appeared above Eve, opposite of where the dragon was, where Glacia burst out, her cloak flowing behind her like the dragon's mane.

"Dragon Combo!" Both the Dragon Slayer and the ice dragon swooped in on Eve. "Barrage of the Dancing Dragons!"

* * *

A flurry of snow surrounded the battle, but it did not prevent the spectators from viewing the match.

Wendy felt tears threatening to spill as she watched the attack.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, worried for the little girl.

"I-it's beautiful," Wendy sniffed. "You see it too, right, Natsu?"

Natsu stood shaking. "All I can see...are...two dragons...dancing beautifully together..."

* * *

Millianna wiped a tear from her eye. "No matter how many times I see it, I'm still amazed by it."

Arania shook her head, though a smile adorned her face. "Showoff."

"But you love that showoff," Beth said.

"Don't look down on the showoff," Risley added.

* * *

"Two dragons...dancing together..." But before he could ever finish those words, Rogue saw a distant memory play in his head.

* * *

His parent—Skiadrum—and a younger Rogue training together, the latter begging for his foster parent to teach him a new technique.

Skiadrum looked off into the sunset. "There is one...but it can only be performed in a pair—"

"I don't care! Just teach it to me. "

The Shadow Dragon snorted. "It'd take you years to learn and master."

"It took you a few years to raise me as a Dragon Slayer. "

Skiadrum almost smiled. Keyword:_ almost_. "Dragon Dance—"

"You taught it to me already."

"But on an advanced level. A dance performed by two, in honor of our king. "

* * *

_Two dragons dancing together..._Rogue thought._ Barrage of the Dancing Dragons. I haven't been able to use that technique in years._

The Ice Dragon Slayer landed on her feet gracefully, cloak flowing to her left along with her short hair. For a moment, just that instant, everyone could see a silhouette of a cold blue dragon behind her.

The ice dragon stepped back down to earth, away from their fallen opponent.

And then it shattered.

The beautifully crafted ice dragon burst into fine ice crystals. So fine, it resembled diamond dust.

Eve groaned while he lay on the arena floor, unable to find the strength to get up.

"The match is over! Eve...he put up a valiant effort against Glacia but to no avail! The victor—Mermaid Heel's Glacia!"

"Super strong, right?" Millianna said to Erza.

Natsu was seen grinning ear to ear. "Ice Dragon...Gray can wait, I'm going to fight her one day and show her that—"

"Ice always wins," Gray cut in, just to get on the pink-haired boy's nerves.

"Excellent," Risley said.

"To think that Mermaid Heel had such a girl in their ranks..." Makarov breathed.

"I remember it all now," Rufus said, his memorization completed.

"Ice Dragon, hmm?" Lyon lightly pounded the parapet._ Defeating that kid is now my priority._

* * *

Far away, at the summit of a large snowy mountain, a cold blue dragon sat staring at the southern horizon. Snake-like blue eyes that seemed menacing, but prideful, relaxed as they found a snow-haired, pale woman in an ice-blue cloak.

"Glacia..." The dragon stood, stretching its wings. "My little girl filled with pride...you should have saved that for the festival. "

"Skiadrum..." Crystalline claws sharper than swords and tougher than iron scraped against the snow. "Old comrade...that Dragon Slayer you've raised...to think that you taught him that technique. "

A cold smile painted itself on the dragon's face. "I look forward to seeing the two of you dance together at the Dragon King Festival, Glacia. And let's just say I'll be there... more than to say happy birthday. "

* * *

Glacia stumbled before regaining her footing. "Are you all right?"

Despite the state he was in, Eve managed to turn his head in her direction. "Nothing...I could never handle."

The young woman let out a breath of relief. "That's good. I'm glad you weren't injured too badly. "

Eve panted, trying to catch his breath. "Can I...ask you something...miss?" He cleared his throat. "When you boosted your age...was it to force me to you seriously?"

Glacia's expression relaxed into a calm one.

"Yes...and _no_."

The audience looked at each other in confusion, even the teams couldn't understand the meaning behind her words. Except for her nakama: Mermaid Heel.

"It's a long story."

"Just describe it...in as little words..." Eve said, feeling exhaustion about to take over.

The girl examined her arms before staring back at her opponent. "I'm actually seventeen."

_"WHAT?"_ Nearly everyone gathered there was dumbstruck. Eve managed to smile knowingly.

"I...I thought so..." The Snow Mage stared up at the sky. "You were called Tiamat...you seem way too gentle for that..."

Glacia followed his gaze when a sound like that of someone slowly exhaling passed through. The familiar smoke surrounded the Mermaid Heel mage just as Eve lost conscious.

A soft ghostly sigh escaped her lips as the smoke swallowed her whole. As quickly as it had arrived, it disappeared with the wind, unveiling Glacia, back to being a child.

It happened so fast. One second, the young woman had gone back to her child form. Next, she was falling backwards, her footing had failed, when—

"Oh no you don't."

A penguin came out of nowhere and caught Glacia from behind.

Did I mention that the penguin had wings on its back?

"A _flying_ penguin?" Fairy Tail A cried, their eyes bugging out.

"Vóreia...you..."

"Did you actually think I'd let you fall?" the penguin said.

Glacia smiled, albeit a painful one as she stood upright with the penguin's assistance. "Why do we fall, Vóreia?"

"I've let you fall until you almost fell into darkness, I'm not letting you fall again. "

"You still haven't given up on me?"

The penguin grabbed its orange beak—

_—and yanked it right up._

Where the penguin hovered, a white cat wearing a closed black and white overcoat with an orange-tipped hood hovered in front of her.

"Never," Vóreia said, flying alongside her friend as they headed back to their team.

"An Exceed?" Happy cried.

"They had an Exceed on their side?" Pantherlily asked.

"But she was cleverly disguised," Carla admitted. "I even thought she was a real penguin. It's better than the frog costume on Sabertooth's side."

Over at the Sabertooth stands, Frosch sneezed. "Fro thinks someone's talking about me."

"How do you know it's a she?" Happy asked.

An angry vein popped out as Carla fumed,"Girls have their dignity, you know!"

A tap on Sting's shoulder brought him back to earth. Rufus stood behind him, smiling.

"I believe you and Orga agreed to pay for dinner."

* * *

After the games

"...I think I burned my tongue," Glacia mumbled.

"I don't blame you," Millianna said. "Extremely delicious...yet so unbelievably hot as well."

"They called it Fire Palace for a reason," Beth added.

"...sleepy..." Glacia, supported by Vóreia, walked out of the restaurant with her team.

"What were the the side effects, Risley?" Arania asked.

Risley's eyes read the jar over until she found what they needed to know. "Side effects MAY include extreme exhaustion, hunger, allergy attacks, dizziness, nausea, and/or all of the above. " The chubby woman looked at her young team mate. "I'd say you only contracted the first one."

"Yeah, but it means you might not be able to have mint ice cream for dess—"

"As if I'd let you eat it in front of me, Arania." Glacia stood up straighter, her exhaustion having completely left her.

Millianna and Beth sweated as they chuckled inwardly. _Oh, Glacia_, Millianna thought._ All we have to do is mention mint ice cream and you're at full strength again._

"So who's going to Ice Dream to get a gallon of ice cream?" Arania asked.

"We don't even know where it is," Vóreia said.

A strange glint appeared in three of their members' eyes.

"Guys...?" Glacia sweated. "What's with—"

"Nose goes!"

* * *

_At least Rogue didn't order so much_, Sting thought as he and Orga pooled in their money to pay the check._ On the other hand, why did the both of them have to get the most expensive entrées?_

The Exceeds didn't help when they asked for two fillet mignons to go since they weren't allowed inside.

"We'll get back at you, just wait," Orga swore as they walked out.

"I'm frightened," Rufus mocked.

"Oi, Lector!" Sting called. On cue, the Exceed flew down from the top of the building, sweating nervously.

Something was off.

"Lector," Rogue said. "Where's Frosch?"

Lector sweated even more. "Funny story, actually. Please don't kill me."

* * *

**In case you don't remember or can't recall, Dobengal was the ninja guy that Natsu fought against in Chapter 283. He plays a certain role in Glacia's past. As you have read, Voreia is protective of her partner. Vóreia is like the acting guardian for Glacia, as the latter is physically 10 years old and Vóreia is thirteen. I was watching Batman Begins, which explains why there's one line from Batman in this. I assure you, I do not own Batman. Also, the technique that Glacia used was one from Naruto that gave me the idea to name it like that. Except for a few edits: Sasuke's was Lion Combo: Lion Barrage.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Night That Our Feelings Crossed**

* * *

**Mermaid Heel Guild Card**

The resident Dragon Slayer of Mermaid Heel.

"I'm strong, okay? So don't look down on me!"

**Name**: Glacia Patin  
**Age**: 17 (Appears to be 10-11)  
**Magic**: Ice Dragon Slayer Magic  
**Likes**: Anything that has mint  
**Hates**: Extreme heat, being tricked, Acnologia (especially!)

Described by her guild mate Kagura as the strongest and the weakest. Having wandered across countries as a renegade witch, she only had one goal while travelling to Fiore: get away. She mentioned the name Imperial Snow earlier (was that her guild?). Her appearance was due to an accident 7 years ago from an overload of her Ice Magic, and since then, she has been unable to age right. She seems to wear that cape everywhere.

Just what is she to Sabertooth's Dobengal and he her?

* * *

"...why us?"

"It's days like these when having a good nose is your downfall. "

"This isn't getting the ice cream, it's exploitation. "

"Ironic that they decided it by Nose Goes. "

"Vóreia, what happened to the map?"

"...I think I lost it."

The duo sighed in frustration, taking a break at the edge of the bridge that led to Mercurius. Glacia sniffed the air for a hint while Vóreia stared at the lake.

"I think I—Vóreia?" Glacia glanced at her partner. It wasn't everyday that her Exceed friend remained silent. Unless there was fish.

"Huh?" Vóreia's attention remained on the lake. "Sorry, but there's so many fish in the lake."

True to her word, when Glacia lifted herself up to get a better look, there were many species of fish in the lake. She even spotted some salmon...or was that trout?

_Salmon, huh?_

* * *

Spring was arriving quickly.

Chunks of ice floated along the mountain river as they made their way into the lake. Even small streams of melted snow emptied into the basin.

A tightrope had been set up over the lake stretching from one side to the other.

A two and a half year old human girl stood at one side of the lake, inspecting the water. Behind her, a large ice blue dragon with a white abdomen rested, a campfire built near it. If shown in the right light, then the scales covering its body would appear white and its abdomen blue.

"What happened to the crocodiles?" The little girl asked, watching the salmon in the lake swim by.

The dragon formed a look as if raising its eyebrow. If it had any, that was. "Do you actually want the crocodiles back?"

"No!" she shouted quickly, memories of gators and crocodiles trying to eat her flowing into her mind. "I'm just...wondering..."

"Just another balancing exercise," the dragon replied. "But if you fall, you have to catch supper. "

"Oh?" As if answering her thoughts, several salmon leapt across the water. "I see..."

"Wait...are you sure you didn't sneak a few pirahnas in?" The girl asked in suspicion.

The dragon stared in the direction of the Pergrande Kingdom. "You know...I wouldn't mind having a few pirahnas either..." it murmured, baring its fangs.

That was it for the little girl. She scrambled onto the tightrope and ran across the wire at top speed.

The dragon chuckled to herself as she watched her foster daughter sprint across the tightrope without fail. Ever since _**that**_ incident, they grew far closer to each other than before. No more crocodiles, no more climbing mountains on her own...actually, her daughter would sneak out early in the morning just to see the sunrise from the highest peak, or even the aurora at night.

The dragon brought a bundle closer to her and untied it. Inside, many shedded scales roughly six inches long, soft as silk in texture and fluidity, but stronger than diamonds, along with claws, teeth, and a moonstone sat in separate piles. Several scales had been sewn together by very thin dragon whiskers, but had no exact shape. You couldn't even see where the "thread" connected the scales, giving it the same appearance as the dragon's skin.

"It's half done," she said softly as she added another log to the fire.

The dragon opened another bundle, where a large sewing needle and thin whiskers awaited.

A loud splash brought her attention back to the lake. The water rippled as the little girl swam across, occasionally diving into the water.

Eventually, she reached the shore, causing the dragon to cast her daughter a strange look before she saw her grabbing a fishing net—something that her foster daughter created on her own using ropes—before she dived back in.

The dragon smiled as she went back to her sewing, carefully threading the whisker through the eye before tying the loose ends.

* * *

Glacia subconciously pulled her cloak together. _Was it that long ago? she thought. I can still remember it like it was yesterday_...she stared down at her reflection in the water. _…then again, I can't grow up like the others. _

"I just can't let go of the past, can I, Vóreia?" Glacia asked. Her only response was total silence.

"Vóreia, please tell me you aren't thinking of kidnapping a fish from the lake," she sighed, looking up…to find that her partner was nowhere in sight.

"Vóreia?"

* * *

A shadow hovered over the lone salmon as it swam.

The Exceed Vóreia flew several inches over the lake, never taking her eyes off of her prey.

"Glacia, think you can help me catch that fish?" Vóreia asked, mouth watering over the fish.

There was no answer.

"Glacia..." The cat sighed, turning around. "If the pill had that much effect on you, then I'll take you back to the hotel and I'll get the—"

To her shock, her partner wasn't there.

* * *

Glacia shoved the two gallons of ice cream into Millianna's hands, trying to catch her breath from the long sprint between Ice Dream and back to their lodgings.

"Where's Vóreia?" the cat themed mage asked.

"I...don't know...she wandered off..." Glacia breathed.

"How?"

"We were by the lake and she saw some salmon."

"I see." Millianna looked up at the clock. **8:01 PM**. "Try not to stay out too late."

"I won't," the younger of the two said, heading out into the night.

"Be careful!" Millianna cried as Glacia ran through the streets. Once she was out of sight, the cat mage retreated into the lobby.

Beth came down to the lobby, watching her other team mate walk away from the lodgings. "Is she going to be all right?"

"She'll be fine."

"She did refuse a gallon of Napoleon and mint chocolate. Her favorite flavor. Are you sure she's okay?"

"If I know one thing since they joined," Millianna started,"it's that one's never without the other."

"She'll be all right. She's Glacia, after all."

* * *

Sting almost laughed when his Exceed partner finished his story. "You ate his fish?"

Lector scratched his head nervously, feeling the weight of Rogue's disapproving glare on him. "The remainder of it, yes..."

"And he flew off crying?"

"Indeed," Lector mumbled.

Sting walked off, trying to hold in his laughter. "I think you know how to find him, right, Rogue?"

"Yeah!" Lector agreed, flying towards his partner. "He—"

"Not so fast, Lector." The red cat froze, sweat running down his fur. Rogue hardly ever used that harsh tone...unless he was angry with someone. Namely him. "You're going to help me."

* * *

"Vóreia!" Glacia ran across the streets, searching for her partner. It was already eight and a half, but still no sign of her partner. They had never been apart for long, not even in bad times. Wherever one went, the other went with them. And it had been like that since Vóreia hatched.

A rustling sound alerted her senses, causing her to turn immediately towards the sound. A tail could be seen popping out of the bushes.

"Vóreia?" she called out, hope filling her.

But as she got closer, she could hear sobbing from the tail's owner...and felt their thoughts.

_...sniff...Lector's so mean...he ate Fro's fish...where's Rogue?_

Slowly, with shaking hands, she pushed the bushes out of the way. Standing behind the bush was one of the Exceeds of Sabertooth.

No longer crying, the froggy Exceed looked up at the new source of light, tears visible. "Rogue?"

Swallowing, Glacia shook her head sadly. "Sorry, I'm not."

Frosch sniffled, wiping his eyes. "Mermaid-san?"

"What happened?" she asked as Frosch walked out of the bushes.

"...*sniff* Lector ate Fro's fish," Frosch said.

"Lector, huh? The red cat?"

Frosch nodded.

"And you flew away after that?"

Frosch nearly jumped. That was exactly what had happened. "How did Mermaid-san know?"

As she tried to come up with a reason that she only figured it out, Frosch's thoughts reached her ear.

_How did Mermaid-san know? Can she read minds? Is it what Rogue said to Frosch? Sound Magic?_

Glacia stroked the Exceed's head. "I don't know how to explain it...but ever since I was a baby, I could hear people's hearts—"

The Exceed tilted his head in confusion. "Hear hearts? Like 'thump thump'?"

"No...I mean like reading them...feeling their emotions..." Glacia trailed off, painful memories trying to break free.

"Mind-reading?"

"...I don't mean to hear their thoughts...but I didn't ask to inherit this either. "

* * *

The flapping of wings caught the attention of the Sabertooth mages. Turning on his heel, Rogue ran towards the sound, while at the same time, the noise had done the same.

As he turned the corner, a small set of angelic wings met the corner of his eye. "Frosch?"

The owner of the wings spun around. It was an Exceed all right...but_ not_ Frosch. The white cat partner to that Ice Dragon Slayer..._what was her name?_he thought.

"You're one of Sabertooth's mages," Vóreia said. "What're you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same," Lector retorted, when he noticed something strange about the Exceed. Her tail was nowhere in sight. "Where's the kid you're with?"

Vóreia sweated nervously, looking aside as if the flower pot had caught her interest. "...I lost track of Glacia."

"And you don't know where she is?"

"Unlike the two of you, I don't have a great sense of smell."

* * *

Frosch scratched his head nervously, running alongside Glacia, trying to find Rogue. "Um, Mermaid-san?"

"Yes, Frosch?"

"Fro was wondering...if Mermaid-san can read hearts...then do you know what Rogue-kun is like?"

* * *

Vóreia kept a good distance away from Rogue, but not far away from his sight. "You don't trust me, do you?" he asked.

"No," she agreed. "But I can't see how she trusts you."

"...your partner?"

Vóreia nodded. "She said that you were unusually kind for a Saber."

"How would she know?" Lector snorted. "She's never even met him!"

"No, but she can read a person's heart like a book."

The Sabertooth mages halted, confused at what the Mermaid Heel mage had said.

"A mind reader?"

"Sound Magic," Rogue corrected.

"A _reishi_," Vóreia corrected him, as Rogue blinked in surprise at the name. "Or Soul Reader. And an unskilled one at that, too."

"Unskilled? That magic's been eradicated since the beginning of Zeref's War! In fact, the last person to have that ability was Zeref himself!" Lector yelled.

"And that's exactly why she's unskilled at it: because no one else knows it, therefore no one could help her master it. "

"Then how did she learn it to begin with?"

* * *

"If Mermaid-san got it from her mother, then why didn't Mermaid-san's mother help her learn it?" Frosch asked.

Glacia turned her head to the right, as if something there had caught her attention.

"My mom died when I was a baby," she said, a strange glint in her eye. One of sadness and loneliness. "And my dad hit the road even way before that."

Frosch turned away, feeling rather guilty for making Glacia—or Mermaid-san—try and dig up what she knew about her parents. "Fro's sorry..."

"You didn't know," Glacia said gently, slowing down to a walk now. "It's not your fault, Frosch."

"Yeah! It's not Fro's fault."

* * *

"The ability to read hearts is mostly passed down the bloodline of those who have it," Vóreia said. "But knowing how to learn it had gotten trickier when the war started. After that, the number of users declined massively, until only one remains."

"Your partner, the kid," Lector finished.

Vóreia nodded. "But even though the condition to learning that magic is that simple, grown priests have met these conditions yet they can never access that ability. Glacia, however, was only a baby when that ability activated fully for her."

"Hn." Rogue walked past the square where he and Sting had battled against those mages before the games had even started. "So what made her that special?"

Vóreia stopped flapping her wings, halting her flight as she rested on a bench. Rogue had stopped as well to hear her answer.

"Those blessed with the sharp mind of heaven...are always given a curse...of eternal despair," she said.

* * *

"What are you, Mermaid-san? A reserve or a main member?"

"...I wasn't supposed to be in the games," she said. "I joined only a month ago, and by then, the team had already been decided."

"Fro hears a 'but' in there," Frosch said.

"But Kagura-san was running late on a mission and couldn't get back until the second day...so we had to improvise, and I happened to be at the lodgings at the time."

"So Mermaid-san was a reserve?"

"Yup," Glacia said as they rounded the corner. "But...I try not to go out too often."

"Why not?"

"Because...whenever I go out...something bad always happens."

With her attention not on her surroundings, her head had soon made contact with a hard object.

"Oww," she mumbled.

"Is Mermaid-san all right?"

Her first thought was that she had somehow run into a wall. But then she realized that walls didn't have fur.

* * *

"...you watch over her like a parent would their child," Rogue finally decided.

"But of course." Vóreia flew ahead of them. "After all, physically, I'm older than her—" Her head made contact with a hard object.

"Oww," said the person she ran into.

"Is Mermaid-san all right?"

Rogue's head shot up at the familiar childish voice of his partner. Sure enough, in front of him were Frosch and the small Dragon Slayer from Mermaid Heel, who was currently rubbing her head.

"Glacia!" Vóreia flew towards her partner, landing on her shoulder as Frosch did the same.

"Rogue!" Frosch flew once around his partner. "Lector—"

"I know," Rogue said, casting a sharp look at Lector.

A sudden movement from Vóreia caught the Sabertooth mages' attention. But it looked as though not one part of her had moved.

Except...for two tails swishing behind her. Two tails that were identical in every way.

"_Two...tails_?" Lector stumbled.

That brought the Mermaid Heel mages out of their phase, directing their attention to Vóreia's twin tails.

And Lector began to laugh. "Two tails, that's hilarious! No wonder you hid—"

Lector was sent flying towards the fountain as Vóreia slapped him with her tails.

_"Vóreia!"_Glacia cried, shock on her face. "How could you do that?"

"Easy. He annoys me," the split-tailed cat said.

Dripping wet, Lector flew out of the water and confronted Vóreia. A red print of where her tails had slapped him marked his face.

"Why did you do that?!" Lector shouted.

"I happen to be sensitive about my tails," Vóreia said.

"So sensitive, you hid them under your jacket."

"I have my dignity."

"Says the cat with the deformed tail."

"Says the cat with the deformed face."

Glacia sweated at the verbal battle between the cats. "I'm so sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" Rogue said, remembering that the girl was still here. "This is the first time I've seen anyone go up against Lector. "

"But the way this is going, Vóreia's going to—" Her suspicions were confirmed when the split-tailed cat slapped Lector again. "—slap him with her tails."

"What did they say?" Frosch asked, head tilted in amusement at the catfight.

"Um..." Glacia frowned. "What does—"

"You don't need to know," Rogue said quickly, knowing which line had caught her attention._ If I told her, the kid would have nightmares_, he thought.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked. The Shadow Dragon blinked in surprise, but remembered that her cat had told her that she was a Soul Reader.

A tug at his cape brought him out of his surprise. Looking down, Frosch smiled, on the verge of laughter. "Lector was dumped."

Rogue smiled warmly at him, crossing his arms. "And he just won't give up."

"We heard that!" The Exceeds screamed.

"Um, shouldn't we stop them?" Glacia mumbled as the catfight continued.

"Fro feels the same," the froggy Exceed said, hiding behind Rogue. The "catfight" had escalated into an actual fight involving their paws, tails, and suddenly claws.

"That looks painful," she said.

Rogue shook his head, walking towards the two Exceed who now possessed matted fur.

"Mermaid-san?" Frosch asked, scratching his head. "Uhm, why does Mermaid-san consider herself unlucky?"

Glacia glanced at Frosch's partner, knowing that he, too, possessed good hearing. But no, Rogue was more focused on getting the cats to stop fighting.

"Like I said, whenever I go out, something bad always happens. "

"What kind of bad things?"

"...a demon would always appear and attack me or anyone around me, or I'd collapse from heat exhaustion because it'd be too hot—"

Frosch raised a paw in the air. "Fro doesn't think Mermaid-san is unlucky."

"Really?" Glacia said, her spirirs rising.

"Um..." The green Exceed tried to put it into the right sentence. But Frosch's thoughts had given him away.

_Mermaid-san isn't unlucky! Demons probably like her so that's why they always go to her. _

As much as that thought made her want to laugh, Glacia couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Frosch. "

"Yeah! Mermaid-san isn't unlucky!"

* * *

_Crocus Garden, Sabertooth's lodgings_

Lector walked out onto the balcony with his vest and nightcap on. "Sting-kun, you can't sleep?"

"Lector..." Sting looked up at the sky. "I have a feeling that I'll be fighting Natsu-san tomorrow. " A look crossed the White Dragon Slayer's face. "I've been waiting for this moment. Since seven years. "

Lector seemed assured. Grinning, he said, "Sting-kun, I'm sure you'll definitely win!"

Inside the room, Rogue appeared down, deep in thought of the day's events.

At that time, a pumpkin head sat on the ground as a pair of feet walked away from it.

"You could at least try to be nice," Glacia said to Voreia as they headed back to their lodgings.

"Never to that tomcat," Voreia scoffed.

"..."

"...what?"

"...do you like him?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Voreia screamed.

"Ahh! Sorry V—" Glacia bumped into a solid figure. _Wow, again?_

Looking up and beginning to apologize, she was not prepared to see Lahar of the Magic Council, with several Rune Knights behind him.

"Good evening, Miss Patin," Lahar greeted. "Would it trouble you to come with us, without Voreia?"

Sweat ran down Glacia's cheek.

While Kagura bathed in hot water, Millianna sat on the window ledge, looking out into the night as she thought about what happened earlier.

"Millianna!" Voreia flew up to Millianna, Glacia's cape in her paws, fear plastered on her face.

"What's wrong? Where's Glacia?" the cat-themed mage asked.

"That's what's wrong! Glacia—she was—"

Shock painted itself over Millianna's face as Voreia told her what had happened.

Jellal seemed to be thinking of something._ But what?_

A sinister smile had formed on Arcadios' face.

A set of boots stopped on a tile as the owner's voice said—

"I am Yukino Aguria. I would like to have a word with you, sergeant. "

_We will reach that day. Four days until the fated day._

* * *

**_Author's note_**

**_Just so you know, school hasn't been a breeze for me so far, since I got the hardest science teacher there is._**

**_The scales that make up Glacia's cape are at least six inches in length, allowing them to be sewn together. So do Voreia and Lector actually like each other? ...I can't really imagine red and white kittens between them, or any with split tails. As for Glacia's secondary ability, reishi, I got it from Shaman King, which I also do not own. It was once used by Anna, but then it disappeared from her._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

At the summit of the large, snowy mountain, the Ice Dragon watched the sun rise from the east.

"A new dawn," she murmured.

_...the sun rose over the mountain...blood stained the snow...numerous dragon scales littered the ground...in the middle of it...a child drenched in crimson blood, crying uncontrollably._

The Ice Dragon turned away from the sun, focusing back on the southern horizon.

"Six Dragon Slayers have been gathered together...Skiadrum, can you see this?" The dragon's wings spread out. "The Dragon King Festival is drawing closer..."

* * *

The sun rose over Crocus, bathing its empty streets in light.

Vóreia sat on the window ledge, frowning as she recalled last night's events. Lahar had assured them that Glacia wasn't under any arrest—but that didn't stop the white twin-tailed cat from worrying about her partner.

**7:49 AM.** By now, the team was getting dressed, eating breakfast, ready to fight for the fourth day. Vóreia had washed herself long before they ever woke up, having been unable to sleep.

_I don't get it,_ she thought._ If this is about Imperial Snow, why would they check now, and not when we arrived?_

A hand landed on her head. Millianna stood behind her. "Still worried?"

"We've never been apart for more than a day," Vóreia said.

"It's been almost eight hours. I'm sure she'll be back soon." The cat-themed mage then frowned in confusion. "Say, why did they take her into custody?"

"For questioning," the Exceed said, her tails swishing from side to side. "For what, I have no idea. "

Deeming this answer valid, as she headed out, Millianna called to the cat,"Pack a swimsuit for Glacia, in case she comes back. We got a message saying to bring our swimsuits for the games. "

The door swung shut, leaving Vóreia alone with her thoughts.

_If this is about Imperial Snow,_ she thought again, _don't tell me Dobengal sold her out._

The cat shook her head, flying over to Glacia's carry-on and pulling out her swimsuit.

_No, it couldn't be. After all, Glacia and Dobengal were—are—_

"C'mon, Vóreia! Salmon!"

* * *

So there was a reason for the swimsuits after all.

A large sphere of water hovered in the middle of the arena, a large magic circle drawn underneath it.

The contest portion was called Naval Battle, where one member of each team would try to knock the others out of the ring. And if two people were left in the ring, then a five minute rule would be applied, where the first one to leave the water would automatically recieve last place.

"Water, huh? Glacia would be perfect for this," Arania muttered.

"But Glacia hasn't come back yet," Beth argued.

Team Mermaid Heel looked up at the stands, where their guildmaster stood with Vóreia. The two shook their heads, though the young girl's absence had been more of a tip-off.

Risley stepped up. "I'll go for Mermaid Heel."

"I'll permit it," Kagura said.

* * *

"And here I thought that Ice Dragon kid was going to enter," Sting said as Mermaid Heel's Risley dived in.

"..." Rogue glanced over to where Team Mermaid Heel was, then at their stands. What surprised him when he did was seeing Vóreia holding her partner's cloak, but no sign of the young girl.

_"'We've never been apart for more than a day.'"_

Those had been Vóreia's words last night, when she assisted them in finding Frosch, and in turn Glacia.

Where was she?

"It would have been an easy win for her," Rufus said. "But it looks as though this competition is ours for the taking."

"It was always ours to begin with," Orga added.

* * *

Vóreia stood on the railing, scowling as Sabertooth's Minerva brutally tortured Lucy in the sphere.

"At least I'm not the only one who disagrees with this." Vóreia turned to look at her guildmaster, Avia. "And they call themselves a guild?"

"I once asked Glacia why she gave up on Sabertooth," the cat said. "She said she could only sense disgusting feelings within the guild. "

"And Glacia made the right choice, didn't she?" Avia wrinkled her nose when Minerva hung Lucy out of the sphere by the neck.

"I know this seems wrong to say...but I'm glad Glacia isn't here at the moment," Vóreia admitted. "If she saw this...I can't imagine what would happen if demons came to Domus Flau."

* * *

**An hour ago**

"I see." Lahar set down the papers, having his questions answered finally. "So after the war between the two halves, the guild was fully dissolved?"

"Not fully," Glacia said, yawning for a moment. "The legal half of the guild is still there, while the dark half is biding their time."

"And you have no idea where the renmants of the Dark Guild half went after that?"

"They scattered away."

"Mh-hm." Lahar set down his pen. "Well, thank you for helping us as much as you could, Miss Patin. "

Glacia nodded, pushing in her chair as she stood up to leave when,"Wait."

The young girl/teen turned around to see a medical officer behind her. "We observed your battle from yesterday," he started. "From what it appears, you've been frozen into a state where basically your entire cell division and development has slowed down. "

"Go on."

The officer pulled out a hypodermic needle with a small fluid bag. "With your consent, we could look at your blood cells to see what we can do to fix it, and try to make a medicine that will bring you to your proper age. That is, unless—"

"By all means." Glacia offered her left arm. "If its all right with you, too—"

"I don't mind at all." The medical officer held her left arm to keep it steady, inserting the needle's tip into her as it gradually drew blood. Its shade was between light and deep red, with a hint of blue to it.

"Do you know what blood type you are?"

"Well...no, I don't. I never saw my birth documents."

"Uh-huh." The medical officer examined the blood in the bag. "Expect the results sometime between tonight and tomorrow."

"That fast?"

"As well as a doctor, I am a mage."

* * *

Glacia left the building as quickly as she could. Hearing her former guild's name brought back painful memories, especially—

* * *

_The doors to the guild came crashing down. Splinters flew as mages stormed in, weapons and staves at the ready._

_The members of the Dark Guild half had been prepared for this, as their legal half had been attacking them for years since the war began. However, they had not been prepared to see the person in the very front line, the one leading the mages into battle._

_A group of children ran after their superiors, holding small staves. Despite being so little, the children had managed to knock out several members of the illegal half._

_As the battle raged on, former comrades warring against each other, the leader stormed up to the guildmaster's office, slashing anyone and everyone who blocked their way._

_Down below, the tide had begun to turn. The leader could feel pride filling them as the legal half finally gained the upper hand they had needed for so long._

_Bodies of old comrades littered the floor, blood had splashed onto and stained the flag bearing the guild mark. No matter how different the two halves were, they shared the same mark. A snowflake with an intricate design and in the center of it, the shape of a wolf's head._

_The battle had lasted into the night, ending only at morning light._

_The sun shown on the victors, its warm light shining down on the snowy land._

_Heavy footsteps made their way down to the guild hall, trailing blood in their wake. The leader stopped on the first landing, a frown firmly set into place._

* * *

Glacia mentally shook her head. That had been months ago, but the guild war was fresh in her mind.

Getting that thought out of her mind, she rushed out into the street, trying to get to Domus Flau as quickly as possible. It was all the way over on the other side of the city, and Crocus was no small capital. Most capitals never were, anyway.

_If I can keep running,_ she thought, _I can make it in forty minutes. Thirty-five, maybe._

* * *

"So the Fairy Tail teams are being combined?" Vóreia asked the guildmaster.

"And I believe the battle between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail is going to be the main event," Avia said.

Hurried feet pounded against the floor, eventually tripping next to the Mermaid Heel mages.

"Ow!" The person stood up, brushing off the dirt on her pants. "Sorry I'm late, Master!" Glacia said.

"Glacia!" Vóreia clung to her partner tightly, the cloak still in her paws. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"No, no," Avia said, knowing that if she told her young member, her emotions would boil too, causing—"In fact, you're just in time to see the new Fairy Tail team."

"Team Fairy Tail, huh?" Glacia lifted herself up over the edge of the railing, finding all the teams there except Fairy Tail.

For some reason, the other teams seemed to be glaring at Sabertooth. Most of their members stood with smug smirks.

Unfortunately, as she couldn't control her second and birth ability, she couldn't stop hearing others' thoughts.

_Ugh, why is Sabertooth even a guild?_

_Didn't the judges see what happened to that Fairy girl? Why is Sabertooth still here?_

_I heard they recruit mercenaries._

_They're demons who look human._

Scowling, she tried to shut away the thoughts of those around her, getting her attention back on the arena.

"Glacia?" Vóreia looked at her best friend. "Something wrong?"

"Everyone's thoughts...they won't stop..." Glacia tried to refocus her vision, the arena becoming more blurry before her vision corrected itself. "What happened between—"

* * *

The tension between the teams seemed to be at its highest.

"There wasn't any need for Sabertooth to go that far," Risley muttered.

"I know it's wrong of me to say it, but I'm glad we didn't choose Glacia," Arania said. "That Saber woman almost killed the Fairy Tail girl."

"I know," Beth added. "If it had been Glacia, I don't think Sabertooth would have cared if they killed a child."

Similar comments seemed to be made amongst the other teams, forgetting that Sabertooth could hear them.

Within the group, Rogue seemed to be pondering one thing: Why had he joined Sabertooth?

_Because he was strong._

Physically, yes. Magically, that was a given. After all, he, along with the other members around him, were the Strongest Five. The five mages who earned Sabertooth its title.

Then if Sabertooth was only for the strongest, why hadn't_ she_ joined? he thought.

She—the girl he was referring to, Glacia—had strength. In magic, yes, but not very much melee. Nevertheless, she had been strong enough to be called Tiamat. But she didn't have the guts to just march into Sabertooth even when Orga and Rufus had ridiculed her.

No, she had walked away. She probably thought she was too good for Sabertooth.

But was that the only reason?

_"'When we were on the train, she said that she could only feel dark emotions from your guild.'"_

What did that cat mean?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the cat-themed mage from Mermaid Heel wave to someone in the crowd. Following her angle, his eyes caught the sight of a snow-haired child running down the steps, looking as though she had sprinted a marathon.

_Tiamat Glacia, huh?_

"Tiamat" had tripped in midrun, causing her to disappear from view. Somehow, it made him want to chuckle at the action.

"And they called her Tiamat?" Sting sneered next to him. It appeared that he had seen where Rogue was looking and found the strongest member of Mermaid Heel after Kagura.

Suddenly, the iron gates at the arena entrance opened, five shadows approaching the light.

"Well folks...let's see the new Fairy Tail!"

As the five figures came closer, Rogue could see one of them with a long mane of spiky black hair.

_Gajeel._

The crowd began roaring.

"The grounds are shaking! We present to you..."

"Team Fairy Tail!" The five members of the new Fairy Tail came into the light. All of them stood proudly, some glaring elsewhere, like Natsu and Gajeel.

"This is the complete opposite of the first day's booing! They were able to recover their former popularity in just a short four days!"

With all six teams assembled, the first five teams acknowledged the new Team Fairy Tail.

* * *

Glacia wrinkled her nose when the "rabbit" from Blue Pegasus revealed itself to be a cat version of Ichiya.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" The young girl turned her head to the side. Vóreia had said that, and without throwing up. Although the twin-tailed Exceed had a green tinge to her.

"Remind me again why we're still watching this."

"So we can analyze their magic style and create a strategy against it," Vóreia said, cooling herself off with her iron folding fan, or tessen.

_Ichiya's so gross._

Glacia's ears twitched. Not again, she thought, exasperated.

_Oh, no. Ichiya just became two people._

_One of him was enough, now we have to see his ugly face twice?_

_Hurry up and beat the hell out of him, Bacchus._

"Ugh." Glacia put a hand to her forehead, sweat running down her cheek as breathing became more difficult.

* * *

"As though we needed two of that old geezer," Sting muttered, covering his eyes.

"This does not need to be memorized," Rufus said, looking away.

Rogue had already beat them to it, having ignored the battle since it started. His attention was more on the new Team Fairy Tail, more specifically—Gajeel.

The Iron Dragon Slayer was supporting a shocked Titania from falling. Obviously the two were both disgusted by the revelation.

"...wrong, Glacia?"

Rogue glanced in the direction of the new voice. As expected, his eyes landed on the Mermaid Heel stands, where the split-tailed cat stood on the railing, fanning her partner.

A pang of shock struck him when he took in the appearance of the child. She was paler than usual, pale enough to be a ghost. Sweat ran down her face, though she hid it by burying her head in her arms. That was exactly what he and Sting looked like on transportation.

"...their thoughts..." she buried her face. "...make them stop..."

Was it her reishi ability acting up again?

_"'And that's exactly why she's unskilled at it: because no one else knows it, therefore no one could help her master it. '"_

Was that the reason why she was in that state? Because she couldn't keep out the flow of others' thoughts?

_"'Those blessed with the sharp mind of heaven...are always given a curse...of eternal despair.'"_

_Eternal despair, hm?_ Rogue could just barely hear the judges declare the battle over, with Pegasus as the victor.

"How did the geezer win again?" Orga asked, his eyes covered.

"Who knows, and I care not to find out," Sting said, inhaling the air until Ichiya and Nichiya were out of the arena. "We can open our eyes now."

"Next match: Lamia Scale's Lyon and Yuuka versus Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Glacia!"

Lyon pumped a fist into the air. "Yes!"

"An Ice Dragon versus an Ice Mage," Rufus mused. "I'll memorize this. "

"Save it for later." The rest of Team Sabertooth turned to see the Shadow Dragon Slayer looking down on the Mermaid Heel stands. "She might have to switch out."

* * *

Vóreia fanned her partner until she returned to her healthy complexion. Which wasn't long. "Are you okay, kid?"

"...fine."

"Glacia, you're lying," Vóreia said disapprovingly.

"...I...I don't want to fight," she muttered. "...send someone else, just not me..."

_And she calls herself Tiamat? Look how pathetic she is._

Glacia scowled, turning in the direction of that thought. There. Up in the Sabertooth balcony, the White Dragon Slayer sneered down at her.

"Sure you want to switch out?"

"I'll go," she said, marching towards the exit.

* * *

"You were saying, Rogue?" Sting smirked, watching the Ice Dragon Slayer march towards the exit.

Was his partner that blind that he didn't see the scowl directed at him? What Sting had failed to see was that she was entering the battle on pure spite.

A low growl hummed in the air. Frowning, Rogue scanned the crowd to see where it had come from.

"Was that someone's stomach?" Orga asked.

There. A shadow—make that two—no, there were three. Three shadows slinked away, blending into the crowd.

For him, identifying shadows was child's play. After all, he was the _Shadow_ Dragon Slayer. But the further away it was, the more difficult it became to know what it belonged to.

Rogue narrowed his eyes. The shadows came back, running along the walls behind the spectators. The way they stalked...their pattern of moving...they had to be wolves.

_No,_ he thought._ How would wolves get in here?_

An earsplitting shriek resonated through the collosseum. "Demons!"

At the word, alarm spread across the crowd. Many panicked, some even held onto to each other.

"Demons? Here?" Minerva scoffed.

A loud snarl sounded behind them. Team Sabertooth spun around, only to come face-to-face with a wolf demon.

The demon canine could never be compared to a normal wolf. For one, this was larger than a grown bear, towering over the mages. The demon wolf clawed the floor, baring its fangs at them. Growling, it charged at them. Or in its case, Minerva, as if getting revenge for her mocking it.

Unfortunately, Minerva just _had_ to move out of the way as Sting grabbed the demon by the ankle and hurled it into the audience below them.

"There." Sting dusted his hands off. "Let them take care of it."

"...are you that much of a coward, Sting?"

Furious at this claim, Sting wheeled around and grabbed Rogue by his shirt collar. "What did you call me?"

"You had the strength to take out that demon, yet you threw it towards the crowd. Are you afraid of being bested by a mere demon?"

"Of course not!" Sting let go of his fellow Dragon Slayer, smirking. "I'm just saving my power for the main event. "

"...so you don't mind being responsible for any casualties made by that demon? You don't care that it could even murder an innocent bystander? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Now, now, Rogue. Now isn't the time to go all soft-hearted. That wasn't how you were raised."

* * *

"Demons? At a time like this?" Vóreia activated her wings, allowing her to fly while attacking the demon wolves with her tessen.

_Why did they come now? What drew them here?_

Despite their injuries, the wolf demons continued their assault. Just as Vóreia prepared her fan, the demons payed her no attention and ran past. The Exceed's eyes followed the wolves' path...if they continued, then they would reach_...Glacia_.

Her partner stood there, frozen in shock as the demons rushed towards her.

_No..._

"Blasted demons! I see what you're after now!" Vóreia screamed as she snapped her tessen shut. The iron fan glowed with a blue light as it lengthened, a crossguard-like shape separated the golden handle of the tessen from the iron fan. Where her fan had once been, a katana had taken its place.

_Demons are born and driven by the dark emotions of people_, she thought as she flew towards her partner_. And Glacia...she's practically a magnet for these demons. All these thoughts...those selfish thoughts of everyone around her...they're only making it worse!_

"Glacia!"

As if on cue, Glacia somersaulted out of the way while avoiding the spectators. She extended her arm outwards, ice shards flying out of her palm.

The wolf demons fell back, pelted by the sharp ice flying their way. For a moment, it seemed that Glacia had the upper hand.

Until Vóreia saw it. Something that her partner couldn't see, not with her attention on the wolves in front of her. A fourth wolf demon falling from the Sabertooth balcony, landing on her partner's back and sinking its fangs into her.

Her best friend screamed in pain as the demon sunk its fangs deeper into her back.

_"Glacia!"_ Vóreia tried to fly towards her friend as fast as possible. Try...meaning that the wolf demons had already beaten her to it.

With a look as though they were smirking, the demon wolves charged ahead, fangs glistening in the light.

Vóreia managed to find the weakest among them before they were halfway to Glacia. A small wolf, a runt, possibly, lagging behind. The split-tailed Exceed swung her katana at the runt, managing to divert its attention on Glacia by cutting off its tail.

The demon wolf spun around, growling at the cat flying in the air.

"Come on get me, muttface!" As expected, the demon barked wildly at her and leaped into the air. The Exceed moved out of the way, flying away from Glacia. Luring the runt away.

Again, the demon took to the air, but Vóreia had no intention of dodging this time.

Vóreia swung her katana down, slicing the demon wolf's head off as it fell with a thud.

_"Help!"_ Remembering the other demons, she found that, to her horror, she had lured the runt away farther than she had expected and was too far from Glacia.

_"No!"_ Vóreia flew towards the demons, who continued their assault on Glacia.

Seeing the people's panicked face, Vóreia gritted her teeth, angry at them for not doing anything._ Why aren't they helping?_ she thought angrily. _Can't they see that Glacia's hurt? Why won't they do something?!_

_I won't be able to make it in time!_ Just as she thought that, a dark figure had drawn appeared and snapped the wolves' necks in two. The demons fell, eyes blank and dead.

But Glacia was in a worser state. Bite marks punctured her skin, with blue and yellowish areas surrounding them. Slash marks across her adorable face, while blood stained her clothes and hair. For a moment, Vóreia was afraid that her partner was dead.

The figure stooped down, on the verge of carrying Glacia.

"No!" Flying at max speed, Vóreia yelled,"Leave her alone, demon!"

The figure froze, her words having had an impact on it. As Vóreia reached her partner, the figure cleared their throat. "Demon? Well, that's a new one coming from you, Vóreia. "

The latter took a defensive stance near her partner. "How do you know—" Suddenly, Vóreia lost her voice when the figure stood up, revealing a young man resembling a ninja and a mask covering his lower face. "Dobengal!"

The latter nodded in acknowledgement. "It's been a while. "

Vóreia clenched her paws, trying to steady them. "What are you doing here?"

Dobengal pulled down his mask, where the Sabertooth mark adorned his right cheek. "I'm part of Sabertooth, so naturally, I'm here with my guild for the games."

"Not that," she said, memories flowing through her mind, while Dobengal put his mask back on. "What are you doing here, helping Glacia?"

The ninja tilted his head. "Am I not allowed to help her?"

"You never bothered before in the past, when that war started."

"Look, the more time we spend talking, the less chance Glacia has to live!" Dobengal yelled.

That slapped her back into reality. A crowd began to gather around them, whispering and pointing at the bloody body.

"If you aren't going to help, then **_GET LOST_**!" Vóreia screamed. The crowd scattered, alarmed by the cat's hostility towards them. "Glacia, can you hear me? Answer me!"

"Vó...reia...I..I see...Polaris..."

"Do not die on me!" Grinding her teeth, she spun around to face the Sabertooth mage. "Dobengal! Help me!"

* * *

"What's Dobengal doing?" Minerva asked. The aforementioned mage was last seen following the split-tailed cat belonging to Glacia.

"No idea," Orga said.

"Um," Chapati scratched his wig. "Sorry for the unexpected delay, but without further ado, Lamia Scale versus Mermaid Heel!"

Lyon and Yuuka came out of the corridor at the same time Kagura and Millianna entered the arena.

Murmurs of confusion rippled through the audience at the appearance of the cat-themed mage.

"Hey! What happened to the brat?" Sting yelled.

"Mermaid Heel! Why didn't you hit Glacia-tan out?" Chapati asked.

"'Cause Glacia's not in the arena," Millianna said. "I'll be enough!" she exclaimed proudly.

Lyon glared at the cat-mage. "I have no business with you," he said angrily. "I wanna fight Glacia."

Millianna's tubes spun around her wrists as she took an attack stance. "Then beat me and go."

* * *

"What the hell," Sting muttered as the battle began.

Rogue, however, was more focused on the puddle of blood in the Mermaid Heel section...Glacia's blood and the dead demons around it. Janitors had arrived and tried to clean up the mess without being distracted by the battle.

One question rang through his mind: _Why her? What did demons have against her?_

It was then that he remembered overhearing Frosch and Glacia's discussion last night while separating the Exceed's fight.

**_Mermaid-san?" Frosch asked. "Uhm, why does Mermaid-san consider herself unlucky?"_**

**_"Like I said, whenever I go out, something bad always happens," Glacia said._**

**_"What kind of bad things?"_**

_Demons...is that why? So she won't subject innocent people to demons?_

* * *

"...Glacia...Glacia...hey, wake up..."

The Ice Dragon Slayer opened one eye, starting to get annoyed by the pestering voice...until she saw that it was Vóreia.

"Bhorayahs?" Glacia blinked, discovering that her speech was muffled due to the bandages around her. In fact, nearly her entire body was covered in bandages.

"You see how bad it is?" Vóreia said.

"Ohw idf aih gef ur?"

"...Dobengal brought you here," the twin-tailed cat said.

The image of the young man with the appearance of a ninja passed her mind.

"Obengarl?"

"Dobengal," Vóreia repeated in agreement.

Glacia lifted her bandaged hand in front of her.

Demons, she thought, closing her hand into a fist. But why now?

"Glacia, you're missing the match! Lamia versus Mermaid Heel!"

At the mention of their guild, Glacia sat up and faced the Lacrima Vision.

"And it's a draw! Both teams shall recieve five points!"

With difficulty, Glacia pulled down the bandages covering her mouth. "At least we didn't lose."

"And now, the main event," Vóreia said.

"It's a heated arena, but be sure not to miss any of this next fight!"

Two flags were erected, one bearing the mark of Fairy Tail, the other proudly waving the golden insignia of Sabertooth.

"Just now, the emblems of both guilds have been erected in the arena!"

"The guild known as the strongest seven years ago...will battle against the one that currently claims that title!"

The image of Natsu and Gajeel appeared on the Lacrima Vision. "Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel!"

"Then their opponents are—" Glacia started.

Vóreia nodded. "Bingo."

"Versus...Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue!" The Twin Dragons were seen glaring, probably at Natsu and Gajeel.

"Furthermore, all four of them are Dragon Slayers! They all use the magic that was made to kill Dragons!"

"Four Dragon Slayers..." Glacia trailed off. "Two dragons who couldn't beat Acnologia—"

"—against two who claim to be able to beat it," Vóreia finished.

"It's finally time for their confrontation! Who will win? The fairy or the tiger? Four dragons have now been released onto the battlefield!"

"No one has ever beaten Acnologia..." Glacia clenched her hands, forming fists. "But if Acnologia has to be killed—" Frost formed the bandages. "It'll be by_ my_ hand."

* * *

**The cold rage that radiates from her heart...what are Glacia's ties to Acnologia?**

**Vóreia also uses a katana disguised as an iron fan whenever she is forced into combat. Look familiar? If you've read Shaman King, then you probably know Matamune, the split-tailed cat that I based ****Vóreia off of.**

******Have any questions about how Dobengal and Glacia are connected?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"These are the results of the test," the medical officer said, handing them off to Lahar. The latter inspected the file, eyebrows furrowing.

"How long did you say it took?"

"Half an hour, but I ran another test just to be sure."

"I see..."

* * *

"Sabertooth..._lost_?" Glacia asked, awestruck by the battle.

"Unthinkable," Vóreia agreed as the announcers were going on about tomorrow being a holiday and July 6 being a survival battle with all five members. "And that was supposed to be the strongest guild in Fiore."

"Salamander...I'm actually pretty eager to fight him now."

The door to the infirmary swung open, and the whole of Team Mermaid Heel burst in, rushing towards her bed.

"Glacia, are you all right?"

"Sorry we couldn't come sooner!"

"How did those demons get in here?"

"Girls, at least let her breathe!" Mermaid Heel Master Avia glided in, worry and excitement on her face._ Probably from the battle_, Glacia thought. "Glacia, are you feeling any better?"

The latter held up an arm, bandages unstained. "The blood stopped but the wounds didn't close yet."

"Then that makes Chelia's job much easier."

All heads turned back to the door, where Team Lamia Scale stood, Lyon at the front flanked by Yuuka and Chelia.

Lyon marched in, with Chelia trailing after him. It looked as though he had forced his entire team, even the Wizard Saint Jura, to follow Mermaid Heel.

"What're you doing here?" Millianna asked, her tubes spinning around her wrists.

"I believe our battle was concluded earlier," Kagura stated.

"We're not here to start a fight," Lyon said dismissively. "Chelia, heal her."

"What—" Any questions thought by Mermaid Heel was gone now as Chelia healed the young Ice Dragon Slayer on Lyon's command. Confusion soon took the place of wonder.

Hands shaking, Glacia unraveled the bandages to find that every wound had closed completely, leaving no evidence that they had ever existed.

"Why would you—"

"Because you're one of the people I want to fight." Lyon spun around to face Glacia, eyes blazing. "The day after tomorrow...you'd better be there. Once I beat you, then without a doubt I can surpass Gray."

* * *

Glacia wandered the streets of Crocus, Vóreia having accompanied her. They both swore to Master Avia that they would come back before 11:00. Now it was 9:52.

"What a weird guy," Glacia said, taking a break by one of the bridges to Mercurius.

"Strange, right?" Vóreia stood on the railing, inspecting the lake for any fish. But then the twin-tailed Exceed slapped herself mentally, remembering how she had wandered too far from her best friend and had to search for her with those Sabertooth mages.

As much as the red cat—Lector—annoyed her with his arrogance, she couldn't help but feel—_drawn_ to him.

"I never noticed until now, but Mercurius's structure is really amazing," Glacia said out of the blue.

"I still think Arcticana's castle is more impressive," Vóreia cut in.

Glacia hummed in thought. "It is, huh?"

"Was she as strong as you said she was?"

"Even more than that," the Ice Dragon Slayer said. "So strong, even a castle made of ice still stands after so many years. " Glacia tilted her head. "Although, at the same time, from the inside, it didn't look like a castle."

"Hey." Vóreia thumped her partner on the back. "Even if it was a bunch of rooms more than large enough to hold a dragon, it's still impressive, isn't it?"

"...I guess..." Glacia looked down at the lake gloomily. "But...most of the memories I have of her castle weren't... happy ones..."

Seeing her partner's expression, Vóreia immediately knew she had brought up a topic that neither wanted to know. Or remember.

"What about that mirror in her throne room?" Vóreia asked, changing the topic. "It felt like it was designed for another use."

"The mirror..." That seemed to get her attention...for _now_. "Whenever Arcticana _thought_ I was sleeping...she'd say something to it...and another voice would answer her..."

"Do you think it was another dragon?"

"It had to be...but the name..." Glacia pressed her hand to her forehead, confusion riddled on her face as sweat ran down."There was ski...and then she said something about a drum...why can't I remember?!" Glacia fell to her knees, clutching her head painfully.

"Glacia!" Vóreia cried.

* * *

The sun set in the western horizon, painting pink and orange across the frigid sky. The light reflected on the ice, causing it to bounce off with a blinding brilliance.

With eyes on the southern horizon, the Ice Dragon Arcticana watched sadly as, from far away, her foster daughter clutched her head in pain with the white Exceed hovering over her.

"It's painful, isn't it, Glacia?" Arcticana stood, claws scraping against the summit floor. "The more you try to remember something...the more you hurt yourself _by_ remembering it...soon, you find yourself wishing that that person never existed, hoping that it would ease the pain. But in the end, it ensnares you...and it breaks your heart."

Arcticana spread her wings, trotting back to the summit cave. "Such is the curse of boundless despair."

Before she retired to the darkness of the cave, she looked back at the southern sky. Her blue reptilian eyes hardened, revealing the coldness of her soul. "That was why I separated you from Skiadrum's brat." That last word came out in a hiss, like even _not_ calling the person by their name disgusted her.

* * *

Having been cast out of Crocus Gardens until Jiemma got better—which Sting_ dearly_ hoped he never would—Sting and Rogue were escorted out with their luggage by Dobengal.

Sting was in shock—a grief caused by his bastard guildmaster for killing his precious partner. In response, the White Dragon Slayer had dealt a life threatening blow on Jiemma. But Sting didn't care. If Jiemma died, then that would brighten his world. But it could never refill the hole that had been created in him.

Rogue couldn't believe the events that had occured at their former lodgings. This time, both Jiemma _and_ Sting had gone overboard. There wasn't any need for Sting to murder Jiemma—but there also wasn't any need for the master to blast Lector ._ However_, he thought, glancing at his grief-stricken partner,_ if I were in his position, I would've done the same._

Lonely couldn't even begin to describe how Frosch felt. He was heartbroken. Grieved by the fact that his best friend Lector was gone now. He was used to the red-furred Exceed making arrogant comments—and calling Frosch an idiot. But tonight, it was silent. As if the world had stopped when Lector's life ended.

"Where are you taking us?" Rogue finally broke the silence.

"To an old comrade of mine," Dobengal said, barely glancing back.

They stopped in front of a hotel—Siren's Tears—where the manager stood by the door, having finished taking out the trash when he saw the four of them. "Aren't you guys from Sabertooth?" he asked, confused as to why mages from the formerly strongest guild were here.

"Indeed." Dobengal glanced at the upper floors of the hotel. "I believe these are the lodgings for Mermaid Heel?"

_Mermaid Heel?_ The Twin Dragons' heads rose, confused as to why Dobengal had brought them here...unless it was some sick, twisted punishment by forcing them to stay with a female guild.

"Yes...along with some other guilds and spectators," the manager said hesitantly.

"Then can you ask for Glacia Patin to come out to the entrance?"

_Glacia?_ Rogue's stomach nearly fluttered when he heard the name of the little Dragon Slayer. _Dobengal's old comrade...her?_

"I think she's sleeping by now—"

"Tell her Dobengal asked for her," he said.

* * *

Vóreia felt a pang in her heart, as if something in her had just died. But she couldn't understand _what_ had caused it.

Their room phone rang loudly, causing the split-tailed Exceed to fall and land on her rear while Glacia cursed drowsily. A hand reached out to the phone, picking it up as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Miss Patin, forgive me for interrupting your sleep, but a young man wishes to speak to you—"

"Can't it wait in the morning?"

"He told me to give you the name Dobengal."

The image of a ninja passed through her mind for the second time. "I'll—"

* * *

"She said she'll be right down," the manager said, coming back out.

"You called for me?"

A second ago, there was nothing. Now, Glacia stood in her yukata, her eyes narrowed after being forced out of her sleep. Vóreia stood by her, tails waving like two prayer flags in the wind.

Seeing another person with an Exceed crumbled Sting's heart again.

"Dobengal, tell me why I should not—" Glacia's eyes opened fully when she saw Sting, Rogue, and Frosch standing behind him. "What happened to you?"

"There's a slight scuffle—"

"Tell the truth."

"Until that ordeal's over, these three need a place to stay. Over there, they'd be killed."

"And again, give me a reason why I should not slap you for interrupting my nap?"

"Do this for me," Dobengal started, his eyes suddenly flashing menacingly. "And I won't say a word about **_that_**."

Two sets of ears twitched, both belonging to the Mermaid Heel mages.

Whatever _"that_" was, Dobengal's words had a definite effect on her. Glacia narrowed her eyes, slit pupils more defined as she glared at the ninja.

_That?_ Rogue thought.

Finally she gave in. "You owe me for this, Dobengal."

The latter disappeared in a blur, as if he had never existed.

"Why do you always have to pick on me?" Glacia muttered to herself. Realizing that there were others, she turned to face them...only to realize someone was missing. "Where's—"

But the look on Sting's face said it all, and she didn't have to read his thoughts to know what had happened to Lector.

Glacia nodded sadly. "Sorry." She then faced the manager. "Could you set up two rooms—"

"One room," Sting finally spoke.

"For them, please?"

"Right away, miss," the manager said, rushing off into the building.

"...why are you doing this for us?" Rogue asked.

Glacia sighed. "Not for Dobengal, but—"

"Glacia!" Millianna immediately burst out of the doors, rushing towards her friends— who, for some reason—were standing in front of the Sabertooth mages who lost. "What're you doing with them?"

Before Glacia could answer, the whinny of a horse sounded through the street. The sound of hooves pounding against the ground came closer and closer...followed by footsteps.

The manager came out with a keyring...only to see what was approaching the hotel. He panicked, running back inside screaming, _"It was them!"_

"Great, the Rune Knights have finally come to arrest me," Sting said sarcastically, spotting several Rune Knights in the crowd coming towards them.

"Wait—no. Is that the Royal Guard?" Glacia asked.

The horses came to a halt, whinnying as their riders mounted off. And in the very front, Arcadios stood, or had when he began to walk towards the group.

The Holy Knight Squadron Chief stopped just a little ways off from them.

Mustering whatever courage she had at the moment, Glacia spoke in a clear and confident voice. "As citizens of Fiore, we have a right to know why you are here."

Arcadios nodded. "Spoken like a true citizen, milady—_no_, your highness."

"Huh?" Before the group could ponder his words, Arcadios bent down to one knee, his actions copied by the Royal Guard and the Rune Knights.

"Welcome home, your highness!"

A blank look had taken hold of Glacia. She wasn't the only one, though. "What do you—"

"You three." Arcadios stood up while the rest of the knights and enforcers continued to kneel. "Why are you not bowing? You are in the presence of the lost princess of Fiore."

"_WHAT?!"_ Millianna and Vóreia screamed.

Sting and Rogue just stood there, shocked by the words of the squadron chief, whereas Frosch covered his mouth in surprise.

Sweat ran down Glacia's face.


	9. The Dragon Queen

**Chapter 9**  
**The Dragon Queen**

* * *

"...no, that's impossible. The former queen died with the child," Millianna said, keeping her team mate behind her. "Everyone knows that, the king said it himself."

By now, the Rune Knights and the rest of the Royal Guard had gotten back on their feet, awaiting orders. Millianna, along with Rogue, stood before them, acting as the barrier between them and Glacia. Sting, on the other hand, was on standby next to the "princess", Frosch, and Vóreia.

"So he did...when news came that the city where the late queen had been residing was destroyed...by Acnologia himself," Arcadios said with a dark expression.

Hearing the name of the black dragon, Glacia's hands balled up into fists, trying to keep them from shaking.

"So Acnologia destroyed an entire city, but what proof do you have that makes her the princess?" Rogue asked, eyes narrowed.

_"Blood."_

From the Rune Knights, a man walked past Lahar holding a file. "Remember me?" the medical officer asked, a question directed at Glacia.

Realization finally dawned on her, just this morning she had given her blood for examination. "That blood test..." she murmured. The mages in front of her turned around.

"Glacia," Millianna said slowly. "What happened when you were taken by the Rune Knights?"

_So that's where she was_, Rogue thought, thinking back to this morning.

Glacia pulled on her arm, looking away. "I used to be part of Imperial Snow, the guild that tore itself apart from the inside out. Everyone who was—or used to be—part of the guild was taken in for questioning when they were found. I was asked if I knew what became of the darker half of Imperial Snow, and I was free to go."

"But..." Her hand balled up again. "Just as I was leaving, the medical officer said they could make a cure for—well, this," she said, indicating her frozen state.

"And they needed your blood for that." Millianna turned back to the medical officer. "Were you lying back then?"

The officer held up his hands. "What I said was true. I was trying to develop a possible cure, but just as I had the results for her blood type, the King of Fiore appeared before me."

"What does that have to do with any of this?" she asked furiously.

"The king said that he hadn't been feeling well, but it wasn't the sort of sickness that simply latched on to someone," the doctor said, ignoring the cat-themed mage. "So I had to withdraw some blood to know what the problem was."

"I had the results, and just as I was about to prescribe a treatment for his anemia, I stopped. I had placed the king's results next to hers, and their blood was the same." The medical officer stopped, seeing the expressions on their faces.

"And then you tested their blood?" Vóreia prompted.

"And it was a perfect match," the officer said.

"Even if the blood matched, she wouldn't have been legit," Millianna said. "The king divorced the former queen before his child was ever born. That's what the entire kingdom was told. "

_"'Till death do you part.'"_ Arcadios took center stage again. "Aren't those words just wonderful? The king never divorced the former queen. Her late majesty died before the divorce could ever take place, thus binding their marriage for all eternity."

A small thud sounded behind Millianna, and she knew that Glacia had fallen to her knees, unwilling to accept the truth.

Arcadios shook his head. "I suppose you wish to hear the entire story?"

"Years ago, the king had married the daughter of a lord's family. A shining jewel, he once said—"

"No need for flattery," Sting snorted.

"And then they concieved a child," Arcadios continued. "And all was well...until the day he learned he had married a mage."

"Generations of royal blood, suddenly tainted by magic," he said. "At once, the king had tried to divorce, even abort the child—"

The last part caused a chain reaction among the mages. Millianna's tubes spun around her wrists, Rogue had a hand waiting on his katana, even Sting scowled, wondering why they had such a thing.

"But it was already too late," Arcadios finished. "So the king decided to wait it out, just until the child was born. And her late majesty decided to stay in the city where she was born."

"But there were complications." The Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron Chief glanced beyond the barrier of mages.

"Acnologia," Rogue said monotonously.

Arcadios nodded. "The military was dispatched to find any survivors, but all they ever found was blood, ruin, and death. And the late queen's body rested in a collapsed structure, crushed by the rubble."

"After her majesty's funeral, the king was devastated. It then became his sole desire to see Acnologia destroyed."

"So you see," Arcadios spread his hand. "The girl behind you is none other than her royal highness, Glacia Patin _Laviné_, Princess of Fiore. And I'm afraid his majesty wishes to see his daughter."

On shaking limbs, Glacia stood on her feet. "And if I refuse?"

Arcadios's face darkened. "Miss...the entire Royal Guard has been assembled here. Take note that if you or anyone else here attempts to aid you in resisting, we have the full might of the Rune Knights at our command."

The entire world could've stopped there. Before Glacia could make a choice, Sting had done something unexpected.

_He laughed._

Rogue cast a sharp look at the blond Dragon Slayer, but to no avail. Sting pulled out of his state, a smirk crossing his face.

"So let me get this straight," Sting sneered, glancing from the knights and enforcers to Arcadios. "It takes the _entire_ Royal Guard, _and_ Rune Knights, just to get _one_ princess? Doesn't that say something about our country's military strength?"

"When his majesty sets his sights on something, he will do whatever it takes to get it," Arcadios said, making a hand motion to the enforcers. "And meeting his daughter happens to be his priority."

The Royal Guard took an offensive position.

"And have you asked the princess what _she_ wanted? If she even _wanted_ to meet her so-called father?"

Arcadios opened his mouth—

"He's right."

All eyes converged on the spot where Glacia stood. Whatever fear she had before was replaced by confidence.

"Y-your highness?"

"So it may be the king's orders, but he never told you when it had to be carried out, did he?" Glacia questioned.

"Well—"

"I will not leave tonight, not when everyone here is sleeping."

Regaining his composure, Arcadios bowed his head. "Tomorrow, then. By noon, the Royal Guard will escort you to Mercurius."

* * *

The horses departed the street, followed by the Rune Knights shortly.

Sting let out a breath. "Thank goodness they weren't here to arrest me."

"They might as well have arrested me," Glacia murmured, walking back towards the hotel. Before she ever reached the door, the manager ran out, pale-faced.

"Is it true?" he asked, catching his breath. "That you're...the princess?"

Vóreia and Frosch looked at each other, the former shaking her head. Hesitantly, the young girl nodded.

The manager bent down to one knee. "Your highness, it is an honor to meet someone so humble!"

* * *

Unable to sleep, Rogue turned over, now realizing what was missing: _Frosch._

He sat up, scanning the room for his Exceed when he saw Sting in the same position, staring out the window, his back to Rogue.

Just as his feet touched the floor, his partner spoke up. "You, too?"

"I'm going to find Frosch," Rogue said, putting on one of his armored boots.

"Find Lector for me?"

Denial. One of the hardest phases when you were traumatized. And of all the people it had to hit, it was Sting.

"He's not coming back, Sting."

"He will. He's just trying to find us right now." Within the frame of the window, Mercurius could be seen. They were on the fourth floor. "Remember that castle we found in Iceberg?"

"The ice castle?" Now it sounded like Sting was spewing random thoughts running through his mind.

"Lector said he wanted to go back there again."

* * *

Night had spread its cape across the sky.

A fine veil of mist hovered in the mountain air. However, due to its density, it could easily be mistaken as fog.

A soft melody echoed throughout the peak, a haunting tune that beckoned anyone towards it.

If one were brave enough to walk through that fog—without the fear of suddenly finding themselves walking off of a cliff, then they would have found where the tune had resonated.

Just beyond the fog, a large castle could be seen. But it was no ordinary castle.

It was a beautiful castle made of ice, built with Gothic architectural design, set with a wall surrounding it and towers at the corners. Just beyond the wall's entrance, a vast ice-covered courtyard could be seen, with the exception of a small, wooden cabin that gave off the aura of having been abandoned.

From there, three entrances into the castle could be seen. One in the northern direction, another to the left, and the final one to the right. North, east, and west. The southern entrance led back outside.

The singing resumed, this time from the north. After going through a long hallway, the throne room was visible.

A large room that could have served as a ballroom, delicately carved steps made of ice with a landing that appeared to have been made for a giant creature, and ice statues lining the walls. A wall length ice mirror could be seen on the wall of the landing, reflecting the images of the occupants in the room.

An ice-blue dragon with a white abdomen continued sewing her shedded scales together, singing that low melody as her project took shape.

A small human toddler stood at the foot of the steps in front of a salvaged canvas, painting a picture of an aurora at night. Or at least tried to.

Lightning crashed outside the walls of the castle, causing the small human to drop her paint brush and hide under a blanket, shivering in fear.

The dragon laughed, bending down to bring herself close to the blanket before lifting it up with one claw. "It's just lightning, little one."

"B-but it's so loud," the human child mumbled.

"Is this how a princess hides from everything that scares her?"

The toddler scowled, lifting herself off the ground to face her foster parent.

"I'm not a princess! I...am...a..._DRAGON_!" she yelled up to her dragon parent.

The dragon merely chuckled. "That's right. You're a dragon." Though the blood of her race said otherwise. She tied off the project as the last scale had been sewed on, snipping the whisker with her claw.

Before the child could ask what she was doing, the dragon had spread the sewn scales over the girl's shoulders.

It was a beautiful light blue cloak, complete with a hood and fastenings at the neck, made from her shedded dragon scales and the whiskers that kept the project from ever falling apart. Although the scales were stronger than diamonds, the cloak felt impossibly thin, almost fluid.

"It's perfect!" The child said, spinning around, the cloak swirling behind her.

For once in her entire life, the Ice Dragon Arcticana grinned. Not the cruel smirk she showed to her enemies before she killed them, but a genuine grin filled with humor.

The cloak was too big for her.

Knowing that her daughter would outgrow a cloak made for her tiny size quickly, the dragon had planned ahead, making it so that it would fit her well into the human child's adult years.

"Happy birthday, Glacia," Arcticana said.

The child, Glacia, stopped and stared at her foster mother in surprise. "You remembered!"

* * *

Glacia sat in the lounge on their floor. More like she stood outside on the balcony, a door away from the warmth of the hotel.

_Did she already know who I was?_ She thought, feeling the evening wind blow her hair. _Is that why I grew up in a castle?_

Glacia shook her head. _No...her castle was there even before I was born...but still..._

"Mermaid-san?"

"...you should be asleep, Frosch," she said.

The froggy Exceed set himself on the balcony next to her arms. "Fro couldn't sleep. "

"At least you _can_ sleep."

"...Fro doesn't understand."

"And you don't have to," Glacia mumbled, burying her head in her arms.

"Fro wants to know why Mermaid-san looks like a kid."

"It's best if you don't know."

Taking one last look at her, Frosch flew back inside.

The moon shined down on the city, bathing it in its silvery light. Mercurius could be seen from where she stood, looming ominously.

Wings flapped next to her. "Can't sleep?"

"You know I don't sleep, Vóreia."

"You took the news well. Even when the man said the king tried to abort you."

"...I'd be lying if I said that didn't make me cry."

"You didn't shed a tear though," Vóreia pointed out.

"..."

"...you can't cry either?"

"...I'm not heartless...it's just...no matter how much pain I go through...or how sad—or angry—the tears never come out." She hung her head. "I guess it means...I lost my humanity a long time ago."

Vóreia flew away, but as she prepared to go back inside, something stopped her.

"Glacia?"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you say once that you never intended to find out who your real parents were?"

"...I didn't lie..." Glacia murmured behind her. "...Back then, I meant it."

Silence was her only answer.

_She already went back in, huh?_

"How much did you hear?" she said out loud.

"...every word," came the answer. "And you need to come up with better answers. "

Glacia bowed her head, looking down on the street below as the Shadow Dragon Slayer stood next to her on the balcony.

"You should be sleeping."

"Unfortunately, I don't sleep."

"And you don't cry either."

"The Ice Dragon never cries."

"But you try to."

An awkward silence passed between the Dragon Slayers. Neither of the two said anymore, but Rogue knew he had hit the nail head-on.

"...as soon as I learned how to walk...all I ever remembered was a dragon that was relentless in raising me into a weapon instead of a person..." Glacia mumbled.

"Aren't you exaggerating?"

She shook her head. "She was cold-hearted...but then, if she really was..."

"She would have eaten you, wouldn't she?" Rogue finished.

Her small hand balled up into a fist. "...I..." Her voice betrayed her heart, threatening to break with it. "...I hated her...and she hated me...we couldn't stand to be in the same area together...but then...after that night..."

Her entire body shook as she remembered waking up that fateful day, unable to find her foster mother in their castle. She remembered calling for her, running through the east and west wing where the skeletons of her prey lied.

_I wanted...to say sorry..._

She remembered tripping as she ran out in the courtyard, trying to cry but unable to. Back then, it was painful even to cry.

_All I ever wanted was to apologize to her..._

Something warm brushed her cheek. A second later, Glacia saw one of Rogue's hands pulling away...with water on the surface of it.

_Water?...no, tears..._ Glacia rubbed her eyes, a small river flowing from one eye.

"Even a person like you has a reason to cry," he said, almost inaudible if not for their enhanced senses. "If you can feel remorse...or even regret...and even cry as a result of it...then I assure you, you're just as human as the rest of the people in this city."

* * *

Smirking, a tall figure walked away from the lounge, retreating to his room.

"Rogue..." The door to the room closed, footsteps could only be heard. "There were plenty of other fish in the sea..."

The green eyes of Sting Eucliffe glowed in the darkness of the room, holding amusement. "But how the hell did you catch a _mermaid_?"

* * *

The moon shown its light down on the summit of the snowy mountain. Large, reptilian blue eyes could be seen glowing in the darkness of the cave.

Finally, they found what they were looking for...but it was not what the dragon expected. A young man was holding her foster daughter close to him...and her daughter was crying.

The dragon growled dangerously. "Disgusting," she hissed, pounding one of her arms down on the cave floor.

On that mountain, a glacier broke off and tumbled into the frozen lake, shattering the ice that covered it.

"I raised you better than that, Glacia," Arcticana spat.

The wind had blown through the mountains, carrying its cold breeze across the sky.

"...show yourself," she said, narrowing her eyes.

Whatever she had sensed, it laughed. "I would if I had a body."

"And you are?"

A small light floated across the night and appeared in front of Arcticana. "Call me Zealconis, the Emerald Dragon."

"...leave this place. You've already outlived your time."

"Has your resentment to Skiadrum's choice grown to the point where you won't even allow either of your children to be together?"

A snarl broke through the air, causing another glacier to slide off of the mountain. "What do you know? What makes you think you know of us?! You're just a soul! _You're dead_!"

"I am a soul that remained for centuries, unable to rest," the voice of Zealconis said. "And I know more of what happened between you and Skiadrum than you think. "

"I suggest you rest now," Arcticana spat. "Before you regret not having entered heaven earlier."

"What can you do? As you said, I'm a _soul_."

"You have an ulterior motive for coming here."

"That child of yours...you do realize what will happen to her...yet you chose to do nothing...you ran away..."

Arcticana's eyes narrowed, glinting dangerously. "Leave."

"Is it also for that reason that you won't allow them to be together?"

Silence filled the cold mountain air between them. The soul of Zealconis had hit the nail dead on.

"It's already too late now, isn't it?" Zealconis floated over to the southern edge of the mountain. "They've already realized it...but they refuse to accept it...after the Dragon King Festival...after Acnologia claims his queen...Glacia will no longer be able to recognize her friends."

"Leave now! Move on, enter Nirvana, whatever souls do!" Crystalline claws scraped the icy floor, destroying it in the process.

"I won't leave that easily." The ball of light floated away from her, soaring through the sky. "I look forward to our next meeting, Arcticana, the Ice Dragon..._consort_ of Skiadrum the Shadow Dragon."

_**"BEGONE!"**_

* * *

_**I'll say this for the last time...and this counts for all future chapters: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

_**I wanted to fit Zealconis into this somehow...and I had originally thought of Grandine talking to Arcticana...so a few edits here, and then it was done. **__**Also had to edit parts of chapter six and chapter eight to make this fit.**_

_**Surprised by the reason why Arcticana kept mentioning Skiadrum? What was the meaning behind Zealconis's words?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

A small dark-haired boy woke from his sleep, an unfamiliar scent drifting outside their cave.

The child's crimson orbs glanced at his father, the Shadow Dragon. But Skiadrum was fast asleep, occasionally giving a light snore.

Deciding that while his foster father was still asleep was a good chance, the boy snuck outside, wandering towards the foreign scent. His search eventually led him to a cliff.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The boy gulped. He didn't need to look behind himself to see Skiadrum's eyes obscured in darkness, leaving two blank irises staring at him. A sight that usually left him with nightmares.

"I...I couldn't sleep," he said.

"You smelled something though."

"It smells like iron...only..."

"You know what it is, Rogue," Skiadrum said. "You saw it yesterday."

Rogue looked at his right arm, bandaged and stained lightly with red. He had injured it just yesterday when he mastered the Shadow Dragon's Slash.

"Blood?"

* * *

It took him a minute to remember that they had been forced out of the luxurious Crocus Gardens last night. But it took less than a second to recall the events that took place afterwards.

Escorted to Siren's Tears by Dobengal; the Rune Knights and the Royal Guard appearing; and Glacia's parentage.

_Glacia..._

Rogue looked down at Frosch, still curled up in his arms. But last night...that was the only time he held someone close to him...that _wasn't_ Frosch.

What's more..._a princess_.

"You know, they say a mermaid's tears grant eternal life," a voice said next to him.

On the next bed over, Sting had woken up, a small smirk lining his face.

"Yeah, so?" Rogue sat up too, causing Frosch to wake up.

"Kinda fitting that they called this place Siren's Tears," Sting said.

"Get to the point."

Their room phone rang loudly, forcing Frosch to wake up completely, and for Sting to pick it up. "Yes?"

"Consider yourselves lucky that you're coming back to Crocus Gardens."

Sting raised an eyebrow at the monotone voice. "Dobengal?"

"Come out with your luggage. I'm outside."

The phone slammed against its reciever. Sting looked up from it. "We're going back."

* * *

As they checked out, they were about to pay when the manager told them that their room had already been payed for.

"I see Glacia kept her end of the bargain."

Rogue glanced at the doors the minute the voice rang out. Dobengal appeared in front of them.

* * *

"Fail us again, and then you really will be excommunicated."

Sting and Rogue merely nodded their heads in acknowledgement. They turned around to head back to their original rooms.

As they crossed the familiar hallways, with their original keys in hand, Rogue remembered what Sting was about to say back at Siren's Tears before the call.

"What was it that you were trying to say?"

Sting's smirk returned. "So, what was it like to hold a little mermaid in your arms?"

Footsteps ceased, the blond's smirk grew, Frosch looked between the two Dragon Slayers in confusion... and Rogue?

If he had water right now, then Rogue could have a reason to choke. But he didn't.

* * *

**Siren's Tears**

"She's a WHAT?" Arania yelled.

Millianna rubbed her poor ears, throbbing from the spider woman's volume.

"A princess!" Beth gushed, running a brush through her hair. "We had the Princess of Fiore in our guild and we never realized it!"

"Then again, it's not like Glacia waved a banner saying _"I'm the Princess of Fiore_!'" Risley added.

"But being a princess is probably the worst position a mage like her could be in!" Arania countered.

"How? It's not like Glacia's going to use magic against the other countries' leaders," Beth said.

"Think about it! What's going to happen when Glacia inherits the throne?"

The chatter of the female mages died considerably. They all knew the answer to that...and none of them liked the products it would bring.

"She could always abdicate," Risley suggested.

* * *

**8:05 AM**

Usually, Vóreia would wake up to see Glacia already awake before her. Then again, Glacia rarely slept.

What surprised the split-tailed Exceed every time was whenever she _did_.

The door to their hotel room opened, with Millianna entering quietly. "Are you both awake?"

"Shh. " Vóreia pressed a finger to her mouth, pointing at Glacia's sleeping figure.

Millianna tiptoed over, gaping when she saw the small Dragon Slayer actually sleeping.

"She's...sleeping," the cat-themed mage said finally.

"Everyone sleeps. "

"But Glacia never lets anyone see her sleep."

"Ahem?"

"Except for you," Millianna added.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about."

"It's breakfast time, we need to wake her up."

* * *

_A child barely older than two got back on their feet unsteadily, blood dripping from their arm. They held a dark claw in one hand while the other arm became a rudimentary shield._

_Fear coursed through them veins as the child stood before their opponent: a dragon obscured by darkness, snarling at them. No, it looked as though the dragon came from darkness itself. One of the tips of its claws had broken off and was the same claw that the child held._

_The child leapt into the air, only to be swatted away by the dragon. The child crashed against the face of the mountain._

_The dragon lunged for them, talons gleaming—_

* * *

"Glacia, wake up! It's breakfast and they're having a buffet down there!"

She woke with a start. Not because of what her split-tailed Exceed screamed—though it did hurt her ears—but from her dream.

"Vóreia?"

"Sorry, Glacia," Vóreia admitted. "But whenever you do sleep, you're almost impossible to wake up."

"I'm actually glad you woke me up." Glacia set her feet on the floor.

"Nightmare?"

"Yup."

"And it was?"

"Same one I always get when I do sleep."

"..."

"..."

"Glacia! Vóreia! Come on, breakfast buffet!"

* * *

The minute Glacia stepped foot in the dining hall, she was instantly attacked with questions from her guild mates.

"Is it true?"

"I can't believe you're a princess!"

"No wonder they set up the buffet!"

"Enough, ladies!" Master Avia intervened. "We're all shocked, yes, but I'm sure Glacia was even more shocked than all of us when she found out."

"Your highness!" The manager rushed over, feeling rather accomplished for planning the buffet. "I wasn't exactly sure of your preferences, so I told my chefs to serve every breakfast item in their cookbooks. I hope it's all right with you?"

"Um...yes, it's quite all right," Glacia said. The manager beamed, bowing before walking away.

"...you're too polite," Arania said, ruffling Glacia's snowy head.

"So? It means she knows etiquette," Beth said.

* * *

"Ha!" Sting regarded Rogue with the same smirk. "So how did the tiger capture the mermaid? How did the commoner seduce the princess?"

"No need to be poetic, Sting."

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch yawned.

"Are you kidding? If Rufus saw what you did, he could write an entire sonnet as proof!"

"What about writing a sonnet?"

Sting turned around to see Rufus and Orga behind them. "A little inside joke of ours," Sting said, containing his laughter.

Rufus formed a skeptical look on his face before he dismissed it. "The employees aren't very good at keeping secrets. And it just so happens that one of their secrets was such a great gossip among us."

"And that was?"

"The Princess of Fiore," Orga said.

Sting and Rogue glanced at each other before turning their heads back to the Creation and the Lightning mages.

"The king's daughter was discovered just last night. Apparently, she was staying with a mage guild," Rufus said.

The Twin Dragons inwardly smirked. They had already met the princess—and it just so happened that the princess was also Tiamat, and the same child that the duo in front of them had dismissed.

* * *

**11:56 AM**

"...I don't wanna go outside," Glacia mumbled.

"You have to!" Vóreia said, combing her partner's hair. "The Imperial Guard is coming to escort you to Mercurius."

"That's not the reason why," the Dragon Slayer said.

Before the twin-tailed Exceed could say another word, both of them could distinctly hear horses whinnying in the distance.

Glacia sighed, pulling herself out of her chair. "Well, the inevitable just came for me. Shall we greet them?"

* * *

Once they came out the front doors, they were met by an Imperial Guard next to a horse drawn carriage.

Glacia stopped dead in her tracks. Of all the things she hated, transportation was third on her list. Her stomach churned just by looking at the vehicle.

A pill placed on a paw appeared in front of her. "Take it," Vóreia said, holding the pill out for her. "It'll last for an hour."

Gratefully, Glacia took the pill and swallowed it, grimacing as the hard and bitter sphere found its way down her throat. It tasted like ginger.

The guard approached her and bowed before her. "Your highness, I am here to escort you to Palace Mercurius."

"U-um, you don't have to use honorifics," Glacia stammered. "After all, I only discovered I was a princess last night."

The guard smiled. "You're very humble. But royal protocol states that I must call you by a title, your highness."

"I see."

"Shall we depart, your highness? Your father, the king, is waiting."

An image of a man sitting on a throne with a crown on his head flashed through her mind, along with the image of a woman forced to stay in a city. To be honest, she was scared of what kind of person the king would be. From Arcadios' description, it seemed like the king had once hated magic. Now? Glacia wasn't so sure.

Nervously, the Exceed and the Dragon Slayer waved to each other as the latter entered the carriage. The door was shut, and the guard sat on the perch at the front.

The horses whinnied, rearing for a moment before they headed off, riding towards the king's castle.

* * *

The coach halted, and the door to the carriage opened. A gloved hand was offered to help her out of the vehicle. The minute her feet touched the ground, Glacia took in her surroundings.

There were gardens—beautiful ones, too—even though her sensitive nose was ready to sneeze at any given moment. A fountain with two monarchs upon it, an infant in the arms of the queen.

"When his majesty discovered your conception, he had that constructed," the guard said, seeing her gaze. "After the late queen died...after he believed that you were likely to be dead...his majesty began to regret how he had treated her late majesty during the final months of her pregnancy."

Glacia held her gaze on the fountain, on the marble carving of her. If the king hadn't tried to deny the fact that he had married a mage...what would her life be then?

"Your highness?" The Dragon Slayer turned her head in the direction of the guard. "This way," he said, beckoning her towards the castle.

Taking a deep breath, she followed the guard into Mercurius.

Glacia had seen many castles in her lifetime: Arcticana's castle, the Pergrande Chateau, the palace that had also served as her former guild's headquarters, Imperial Snow. But Mercurius had to be the most complex castle she had ever set foot in. They took many winding corridors, turns, and stairs as the guard led her to the throne room.

"From what the Rune Knights have told us, you used to be part of Imperial Snow, your highness?" the guard asked, deciding that it was too silent.

* * *

_Crocus Gardens_

The mage with the appearance of a ninja—Dobengal—could be seen meditating in the lounge room. Legs crossed, eyes shut; it looked as though he were deep in thought.

"...come out, Rogue. I can sense you," he said without looking back.

The armored boots of the Shadow Dragon Slayer made their way towards the ninja, stopping just a little ways from him.

"...you have a question?"

"Just how do you know Glacia?"

Dobengal's eyes opened, a look on his face that could've been a smirk...if his lower face was visible.

"What sparked this interest?"

"The fact that she was your former comrade and a member of Imperial Snow," Rogue prompted.

A dangerous silence passed between the ninja and the Dragon Slayer. The last two words had finally gotten the former's attention.

"She was an old comrade," Dobengal restated. "From _my_ days as a member of Imperial Snow."

"The guild that destroyed itself from the core," Rogue said.

The ninja's hands balled into fists, flexing and clenching. "Before that...Imperial Snow was a guild known for its high success rate. In fact, it was favored by nobles...and they would trust their lives in our hands."

* * *

"I used to escort nobles across the country to their destination," Glacia said. "Once, I escorted the Prince of Pergrande back to his kingdom."

"Admirable," the guard said. "You've spent the majority of your life escorting nobles, and here you are, escorted _as_ a noble."

"Oh, the irony," she mumbled.

The guard smiled. "Think of your past clients. Imagine their reactions when they discover that the young girl who protected them was the Princess of Fiore. Nobles escorted by a noble."

* * *

"I've known her since the day she joined Imperial Snow: a small girl who was recruited by the master himself." Dobengal stretched his right arm out before bringing it back in. "Once my former master got a hold of her, he began to train her in various forms of Ice Magic. His words at the time:_ "To make her into the ultimate Ice Dragon Slayer.'"_

* * *

They reached a set of double doors. The guard raised a hand, prepared to knock on them. "Are you ready, your highness?"

Glacia swallowed. "To be honest...no."

"Don't worry, your highness. Neither am I." Even so, the doors to the throne room were pushed open.

Compared to Arcticana's throne room, this was only a quarter of it. But Glacia had to admit, the interior design was nice.

The doors swung shut and the guard walked ahead of her, motioning for her to follow.

A guard stationed at the foot of the stairs looked up, nodding at the other guard in acknowledgement. But when he saw Glacia behind him, the second guard's eyes widened as he realized she was the princess they discovered last night. He immediately bent down on one knee before her.

As soon as they reached the top, the guard escorting her stepped to the side, giving her a clear path to the king's throne.

Another set of stairs led to a landing with a throne in the center of it. Meanwhile, a doctor knelt before the king. The doctor stood, bowing as he began to walk away before he saw Glacia. Like the guards last night and earlier, he knelt down before her.

The king sent a servant away with a tray in the latter's hands. He looked past the servant and saw Glacia standing near the bottom of the steps.

Not used to the fact that this man was her father, she bowed to him. "Your majesty."

"Rise." To her surprise, the king's voice was casual, not a hint of formality. It either meant that he acknowledged her as his daughter...or he didn't.

When Glacia looked up, the king had gotten off of his throne and stood before her.

"You look so much like your mother," the king said, looking up at her. "The same face...the same gentleness..."

_But she's never seen her mother_, he thought sadly.

"No, I haven't," Glacia said, knowing the king's thoughts.

The king—or her father—blinked in surprise. But then he smiled. She was his daughter. His late wife had been a Soul Reader as well. "I suppose I should take blame for that. Had I not tried to deny you...you would've lived a bit more peacefully."

"I observed your battle against Blue Pegasus two days ago. I could barely contain my excitement from the fact that there was another Dragon Slayer in this city," he said.

"For a Lost Magic, it seems to be more common now," Glacia put in.

"So it is." The king descended the stairs, pacing as he reached the landing. "After the destruction caused by Acnologia...I believed that you had died with your mother...and I missed out on so much of your life..."

_At least you didn't see how Arcticana treated me as a child_, she thought begrudgingly.

"When is your birthday, Glacia?" her father, the king, asked.

"I—" Before she could finish her words, the doors flew open and a noble stormed in.

Glacia knew he was a noble because she spent the majority of her life protecting and escorting them. Also, they had an air of superiority and always carried themselves with their noses up in the air. Of course, the only exceptions she could find to this statement were the Prince of Pergrande...and herself.

This man, however, would've done well if he kept his nose down. Unfortunately, due to her heightened senses, she had to see every booger and nose hair hanging out of his nose. He was somewhere in his forties—and absolutely revolting. Refined clothing screamed expensiveness, yet his sleek, attempted to comb, oily dark hair said otherwise. It looked as though this man knew nothing of personal hygiene. And he smelled like it, too.

"Baron Hubert," the king said, his voice laced in mock surprise. "A surprise to see you here."

The baron gave a mock bow, something that did not pass the guards' eyes. "None more surprising than the sight of your daughter." The noble glanced at Glacia, sneering while the latter glared. "This is your so-called heir? This tiny girl?"

"She is my daughter," the king said sharply. "And your future queen."

"In eleven years."

"Four years. She is ten only in appearance."

"And she's illegit."

"I never divorced," the king snapped.

"Indeed." The smelly baron leered at the king and Glacia. "So this girl is the heir apparent to the throne. But have you even bothered to ask your daughter if she wants the throne?"

The room became dangerously silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the guards' feet shuffling.

"Sabotage will get you nowhere near the throne, Baron Hubert," the king said coldly.

"Mages aren't meant to rule and sit on a throne," the baron jeered, jabbing at the weak point in both of them. "They are inconsiderate, selfish creatures who leave havoc in their wake. Have already forgotten the black mage Zeref? Or even your wife who seduced you into concieving a pathetic—"

"Would it be troublesome for you to silence yourself, Baron Hubert?"

A once insignificant voice wormed its way into the open. The guards pivoted in their spots and stared at the owner in surprise. Even the king and the baron turned around. Glacia had made her way into the fray.

Unless they were blind, anyone could could see a light blue aura radiating from Glacia, though it disappeared with her breaths.

"What did you say to me?" the baron hissed.

"I'm simply asking you to hold your tongue," Glacia said with indifference.

"You? A child ordering me to shut up?" The baron cackled, though the next words were enough to silence him.

"You can mock me all you want. Mock, torment, even threaten." Glacia came down a step so she was at eye level with the baron, glaring into his soul. "But_ NEVER_ the people I love."

Her words rang through the throne room. There was no way anyone in that room could've not heard Glacia's words.

"The people you love?" The baron found another opening, and he gladly leapt at it. "Just yesterday, the king was a stranger. Now you suddenly claim him as your father?"

"I would place my convictions in his hands, just as the Prince of Pergrande put his faith in me," Glacia proclaimed.

Silence returned once more as one of the guards smiled. _Perhaps this girl has what it takes to be our future ruler_, he thought.

* * *

Millianna, Risley, and Vóreia walked past the notice board in the town square. Nearly everyone in the city had gathered around it to make sure they weren't dreaming.

**Fairy Tail 45P**  
**Sabertooth 44P**  
**Mermaid Heel 40P**  
**Lamia Scale 40P**

Their guild was tied for third with Lamia Scale.

"This is rather troublesome," Millianna murmured, seeing the name of said guild. "True, with Glacia and Kagura together, we'd be invincible...but I don't want to see you off the team, Risley."

"You guys will be fine," the chubby woman assured.

"But what if we need your Gravity Change?"

"There's Kagura," Risley reminded. "Don't look down on Kagura."

"Risley's right. Kagura can use Gravity Change, too. But it all comes down to Glacia's decision," Vóreia said.

"What do you mean? Glacia promised that silver-haired guy," Millianna stated.

"She never promised anything," the split-tailed Exceed said.

Hurried feet pounded against the cobblestone path. The Mermaid Heel mages turned on the spot to see Glacia running towards them.

Just as their resident Dragon Slayer reached them...she fell to the ground.

"Glacia!" Vóreia immediately landed beside her partner to check for any problems. "She's...exhausted," she determined.

"It's not that far from Mercurius to the square," Risley said, finding one of the bridges to the palace.

"Why would she faint on a nice day like this?" Millianna wondered. "It's a hundred and...eight...een degrees..." she trailed off.

Simultaneously, the mages of Mermaid Heel facepalmed themselves. "We're such idiots," Risley mumbled.

"How could we have forgotten?" Millianna murmured.

* * *

And that was how Millianna ended up carrying Glacia on her back, with Vóreia waving her tessen at the latter and Risley walking beside them.

"You know what this reminds me of, Risley?" Millianna said out of the blue. "This is exactly how we met Glacia and Vóreia."

"Who knew that we'd come this far with them," Risley agreed.

* * *

One month ago

_SMACK!_

Glacia woke up from one of her rare naps drowsily, feeling a stinging sensation on her cheek. In front of her, Vóreia hovered in the air with her tessen.

"Sorry, Glacia," Vóreia mumbled, rubbing her ear.

_So that's what hit me_, Glacia thought as she stretched. "Where are we?"

"To be blunt...I have no idea. The train is out of order, so we're gonna walk."

"Fine by me." Glacia stood up and stretched her back. "Anything to get off this train."

* * *

At first, it started off as a calm walk along the tracks until they reached the station where their train was supposed to be at this time. However, the actual city was three miles away.

Then came noon.

The afternoon sun was suspended in the sky, baking everything under its gaze in sweltering heat. By now, Glacia was sweating profusely, paler than a ghost even though she covered her head with a sunhat.

They were a mile away from the city, and Vóreia began to fan her partner with her tessen. This was her partner, the infamous Ice Dragon Slayer with the epithet _Tiamat_ known across three continents and the entire peninsula, for crying out loud! Back then, in this weather, Glacia would have run across the green fields under the sun with her hair in the wind. Then again, this wasn't the Northern continent.

There. The city was in view now. They just had to keep walking until they reached it and then they could take a well-deserved break.

Just a little closer...ten more steps...3...2...1...

By the time they took their first step into the city, Glacia collapsed on the spot from heat exhaustion.

"Glacia!" Vóreia dropped to her partner's side, waving her fan wildly to provide some ventilation. "Someone help us!"

* * *

The cat-themed mage Millianna came back from her training session for the day, currently eating a frozen yogurt.

"Hiya, Risley!" she greeted as the chubby woman came out of the market, carrying a crate of fruit and cold soda bottles.

"Hello, Millianna," Risley said, wiping her sweat off with her hand. "Horrible heat today."

"They say it's gonna reach a hundred-twenty soon."

"This kind of heat belongs in Desierto."

"I think Desierto is way hotter than this," Millianna said, tossing her yogurt cup into a nearby trashcan.

"Someone help us!"

Millianna blinked, turning her head in Risley's direction, but the portly woman was also staring at her. Neither of them had said a word.

"Help!"

It came from the right. Whoever it belonged had a plea of panic in their voice.

* * *

When they found where the voice resonated from, they were met with a strange sight.

A white split-tailed cat standing on its hind legs on a park bench, a young girl lying unconscious on it, and the cat was waving a fan at the girl's face.

At once, they knew that the girl was not from around here. The carry-on had so many tags from different train stations beyond Fiore attached to the handle. And if the worn sandals were any indication... Most likely the girl was from somewhere cold, judging by her pale complexion and heat fatigue.

"Um, did someone call us?" Risley tried asking.

The white cat spun around, facing the mages of Mermaid Heel. "Oh, thank goodness! I thought no one was around!"

"Wait...a talking cat?" Millianna and Risley shouted.

"Yes, I do talk," the cat huffed. "Thank you for noticing."

"S-sorry," Millianna apologized. "It's just not everyday we see a talking cat."

"Were you the one calling for help?" Risley asked.

"Yes," the cat said. "My friend needs help."

* * *

By now, all four of them were sweating as they made their way to Mermaid Heel.

"You know, it's been a long time since I met another flying talking cat," Millianna blurted out. "But it's also the first time I've ever met a nekomata."

The cat's tails twitched.

The three females and the cat entered the guild Mermaid Heel. Many other female mages greeted them, some taking notice of the cat flying near them and the girl on Millianna's back.

"Who's the kid, Millianna?" Arania called.

"Right now, she needs our help," the cat mage said.

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality," Vóreia said, bowing to Master Avia.

"It's not a bother." Avia glanced at the young snow-haired girl resting on the infirmary bed. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Um, well...no. We actually ran out of money by the time we came here," the split-tailed Exceed confessed.

"Are you both mages?"

"Yes. And Glacia's really strong, too!"

"I KNOW!" Avia and the cat both flinched at the sound of the collectively loud voices. Millianna barged in. "They should join Mermaid Heel!" she cried.

"..." Glacia was brought out of her fatigue nap and sat up, holding the cold towel to her forehead.

"Are you feeling better, Glacia?" Vóreia asked.

"Now I am. Where are we?"

"Mermaid Heel headquarters," Avia said.

"Mermaid Heel?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to join."

Behind the door, the women of Mermaid Heel were pressed against it, trying to listen for her answer.

"I want to join."

Avia smiled ear to ear. "Millianna, the guild stamp."

The cat-themed mage practically skipped her way over to the door, sliding past the other women before she came back in with the stamp.

"Where do you want yours?" Avia asked.

Vóreia turned around, taking off her overcoat to expose her bare back. "On my back in purple."

The stamp pressed against her back, lifting up to reveal the mark of Mermaid Heel in a shade of purple.

"And yours?"

"On my right e—" Glacia stopped herself, turning around and lifting the short strands of her hair away from her neck. "On my neck in blue, please."

The stamp came down once more, a white light glowing underneath before it was lifted, the crest of Mermaid Heel on the back of her neck in blue.

* * *

Present

"Let's stop here," Risley said, sitting down at an outdoor table with a parasol in the park, a few blocks away from Ice Dream.

"Anything you guys want?" Millianna asked as she and Risley headed towards the ice cream shop.

"An ice bag, daiquiri ice, and you know what Glacia likes," Vóreia said.

The female mages smiled knowingly as they headed off.

A few minutes later, they returned with two ice cream cones for themselves, daiquiri ice for Vóreia, and the ice bag and mint chocolate ice cream cup was Glacia's.

"Are you sure we shouldn't take Glacia back to the hotel right now?" Risley asked.

"You know how much Glacia hates staying indoors," Vóreia said. "Even if it's too hot outside. Besides—" Suddenly, the ice cream cup spun around, empty save for a chocolate chip. "She's all better," the Exceed finished.

* * *

When Risley and Millianna left them to wander around on their own, Glacia found herself walking along the edge of the lake.

_If Arcticana were here...what would she think of me?_

* * *

"That's it...perfect!" Arcticana cried as Glacia mastered Barrage of the Dancing Dragons. Result: A boulder reduced to pebbles and sand.

The now three year old sat down, panting from exerting so much magical power into one technique.

"Remember, this can only be used in a pair," Arcticana said as she sat by the lake's edge.

"It...really exhausting," Glacia said, drinking water.

"It's just a drawback from becoming more like a dragon," Arcticana said. "Soon, it won't bother you at all."

Glacia flinched at her words. "Mom...I—"

The Ice Dragon ruffled her foster daughter's hair with the knuckle of one of her talons. "Ice Dragons never apologize," she said. "Nor do we cry. We are greater than that."

* * *

_Mom always did refer to herself as royalty_, she thought. _But never me._

_She said in a pair...then she used that with another dragon? She used to say that name when she thought I was asleep._

Suddenly, Glacia stopped in her tracks, her memories clearer than before.

"Was that his name?" she said to herself. "Skiadrum?"

* * *

"Change your position...now swoop in and...just like that," the Shadow Dragon said as his foster son destroyed the boulder with Barrage of the Dancing Dragons.

A four year old Rogue leaned against the tree, trying to regain his breathing.

"Um, father?"

"What is it, Rogue?"

"You said...this was performed by two...did you use this with another dragon?" Rogue asked.

The scene became dangerously silent. Rogue was on the verge of apologizing before his father spoke.

"...I didn't always live alone," Skiadrum said, watching chunks of ice float in the river. "Once...I loved another dragon...and she came to care for me...We grew apart from each other..."

* * *

_To think that Skiadrum actually had a mate_, Rogue thought as he relaxed in his room._ He only said that name to me once, though._

"What was it again?" he murmured to himself, making sure he didn't wake Frosch from his nap. "Arc...ana...Arcana? No, there's something missing..."

Outside his room, he could hear Sting yelling at Orga. "You're starting to tick me off!"

His head shot up, the name coming back to him. "Was...that her name? Arcticana?"

* * *

"Vóreia, I remember now! That other—" But when she turned around, no one was behind her. In fact, she had wandered into a part of the city she didn't even recognize. Though she could vaguely identify it as a park.

"Not again," Glacia mumbled as she ran back. However, a tall figure blocked the entrance to the park.

"Excuse me—"

"Not even a hello, Glacia?"

Her ears twitched. That voice...she heard it just last night, asking her for a favor.

"Dobengal..."

The ninja pulled down his mask, revealing the crest of Sabertooth on his right cheek.

"Glacia Patin...it's been a while."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about deleting this chapter for a while, but it was necessary due to editing problems. So to those of you who haven't read this chapter yet, you might not see a difference. For those of you that read this chapter earlier, then there are a few changes. Again, my apologies.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Even so, I...**

* * *

In other words, a while since they actually had a decent chat. Not the threatening bribe from last night.

Once upon a time, the ninja and the Dragon Slayer fought together as comrades. Here they were, standing away from each other as members of rival guilds.

Other than last night, Glacia remembered seeing him off as he left Imperial Snow years ago. The day before the guild war started.

Same for him, Dobengal recalled her as the little girl who became an S-Class Mage by the age of eight, followed by Vóreia the year after. She hadn't changed one bit...except—

His hand reached out, holding her bangs between two of his fingers before pulling them lightly. "You cut your hair," he said simply.

"You didn't really expect me to keep the long hair, did you?" Glacia said, moving his hand away, causing her bangs to fall over her left eye.

"...no, I didn't," Dobengal replied._ She looks older and stronger like this._

"So longer hair made me look too young?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I keep forgetting you had that ability. But to answer your question...before, you looked like an innocent girl who couldn't even throw a punch."

"Eesh, thanks for being honest."

"If you kept it, then you'd have the advantage of surprise against your enemies," the ninja said calmly.

"Then who would take me seriously?"

Silence took the place of discussion. A gentle breeze passed between them.

"Did you hate me for that?" Dobengal asked.

"I hated the way—"

"I'm not asking if you hated what I did," he said. "I'm asking...if you hated_ me_."

Yet another silence took place.

"...yes," she admitted quietly.

Once more, dead air came between the former comrades.

"...I won't deny that I was a coward," Dobengal said. "And I was afraid of you...to the point where I left Imperial Snow."

"Of course you were afraid of me," Glacia responded. "Even Vóreia...when she saw me like that..."

"She makes sure you keep it on you at all times?"

"I've never taken it off since. "

"Hn." Dobengal looked to the side, as if searching for eavesdroppers. "The war between the two halves...it lasted for seven years."

"Seven years that you spent gaining strength in Sabertooth," Glacia said.

"When did you learn that you were on the wrong side?"

"...four months ago, on one of the few days that Nordenburg allowed me to go into the outside world after it started."

"I almost forgot. Nordenburg..." Dobengal lifted up Glacia's chin to meet his eyes. "You killed him."

Her eyes widened, a powerful surge of shock and guilt running through her as she tried to remove the ninja's hand. But to no avail. "How did you—"

"I still have my contacts," he said. "You plotted against your own half; you led the legal half into battle; and you won. And yet, you're feeling guilty for that. From killing the man who raised you as a daughter after that heartless dragon abandoned you. How very unlike you, Glacia. The other Imperial Guardians told me they held a celebration after the dark half was dissolved. But the only one who failed to join them was the Imperial Guardian of the North."

* * *

**~Four months ago~**

Glacia climbed up the steep hill, with her Exceed partner flying closely beside her. Her blue eyes narrowed in determination, and the mark of Imperial Snow on her right eye seemed to amplify that.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Vóreia asked.

"For seven years...they tricked me—us—into fighting for the wrong side," Glacia said, finally reaching the top. "I've thought this through."

"They'll kill you. Both of them will."

"At least I'll have died for something."

The building for the legal half of Imperial Snow loomed over them, drowning them in its shadow.

"Shall we?" Glacia asked, placing a hand on the doors.

Taking deep breaths, the Ice Dragon Slayer pushed open the doors to the legal half of Imperial Snow.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, weapons were immediately pointed at their faces. Though there weren't that many: over the course of the war, many weapons had been destroyed and purchased to fortify themselves.

"Well, well. Imperial Guardian Glacia Patin, what brings you here?" A mocking voice asked.

Glacia met the eyes of her former comrade, Froid, who held the sword that touched her neck. "I would like to call for a truce."

The entire legal half of Imperial Snow threw their heads back and laughed.

_She's crazy._

_Let's just kill her already._

_If we kill her, then we'll be one step closer to winning the war._

"I have something to trade," Glacia said.

Some laughs died down, though an occasional snicker would erupt.

"Oh?" Froid pressed the blade further. "And what does the dark mage offer?"

"In exchange for a truce between the two of us and the legal half—" Vóreia started.

"I'll offer you my power—to obliterate the entire dark half of Imperial Snow," Glacia finished.

The final laughs died down. Only whispers could be heard. The legal mages glanced at each other, exchanging the same thoughts that were felt.

However, Froid still didn't trust Glacia. "You were part of the dark half for years," he hissed. "We saw you fight for Nordenburg the day the war started. And now, all of a sudden, you attempt a truce with us. Why?"

Glacia met his gaze, tiredness kicking in. "If I were to say that I had been lied to...for seven years...no, that wouldn't be enough. It only proves that I was so gullible as to believe them. No...that also wouldn't be true...because I fought for them of my own will. But now...to atone for that...to make up for what I've done...I will fight against them."

"If you really mean what you say," Froid said. "Prove it."

Nobody moved. Not one member, not even Glacia. Everyone began to think that she was trying to trick them.

But then Glacia unclipped a belt that held a triple bladed scythe to her back. She held it out in front of her—and dropped it.

Several weapons were lowered as Glacia disarmed herself of the weapons she brought—and she had to have had more than the entire legal half of Imperial Snow combined: scythes, Explosive Lacrimas, ammunition Lacrima, magical whips, swords in the guise of hair clips, and daggers.

When she removed the last dagger from her pouch, she brought the edge to her palm, digging into the skin. Closing her hand, Glacia winced as she swiped the blade out of her closed hand.

Froid and Vóreia sucked in a breath as they heard the blade cut across her palm, a bloody knife as proof. The blade fell to earth. Hand shaking, Glacia opened her fist, fresh blood covering the broken flesh.

Bending down to pick up the knife, Froid sliced it across his palm. He offered his own bloody hand to Glacia's.

"I hope your hand heals in time for the battle," Froid said, shaking hands with her.

"There'll be worser wounds than this," Glacia said, using her free hand to extract a scroll from her arm warmer. "This was only the beginning."

**~Later that night~**

The legal half of Imperial Snow—plus Glacia and Vóreia—climbed up the hill that served as the base for the dark half of Imperial Snow. They knew this battle would be different from the rest: they were prepared this time, all of them. There were weapons to spare. And this time, they had the darker half's second-in-command.

"We need to elect a leader," Vóreia said after examining the written strategy. "Someone to lead us into battle and give commands as we go."

"You're the leader, then," Froid said, ruffling Glacia's hair.

_Wha—?_

_How could he—?_

"Why me?" Glacia asked, voicing everyone's thoughts out loud.

"Because you are part of the darker half, and therefore likely to catch them off guard if you're placed in the front lines," he explained. "Plus, you have the Soul Reading skill, meaning you can hear their thoughts and tell us their plan of attack."

Sounds of comprehension went around as Glacia thumped Froid's back. "Then you're second-in-command."

"Let's go over the plan again." Glacia pointed at a group of young mages no older than twelve swaddled in black. Then again, all of them wore dark clothing. "You guys will lure the guards away from their posts, and knock them out, but make sure you do it silently. Silence is the key during this part. If we can't do that, then the entire plan is ruined."

"Move out." As the members of the legal half migrated, Glacia held Vóreia back.

"Vóreia...you're staying here."

"No!" Vóreia whipped out her iron fan. "I'm joining the battle too!"

"No." Glacia put a hand on her Exceed partner's head. "I won't let you."

"But—!"

"You saw what happened during the war. They didn't injure; they _murdered._ If they did that for seven years, think of what both sides will do now!"

"But I won't—!"

"Vóreia." Glacia met her partner's eyes. "I'm already covered in blood...but you aren't. I won't let you become the murderer that I already am. And I will not let you die in this battle."

**~skip~**

Though reluctant, Vóreia agreed to stay back and remain at their apartment.

_Sorry, Vóreia_, Glacia thought as she pulled her cloak together._ But I won't let you follow my footsteps. I...will never allow it._

The mages charged with incapacitating the guards came back, cheeks flushed as small puffs escaped with their breath. "Just tied them up to a tree."

"Good." Glacia's arm transformed into a crystalline battering ram. "Shall we begin?"

**~Meanwhile~**

The dark mages of the evil half of Imperial Snow drew up diagrams of their plan of attack for tomorrow when a resounding boom was heard.

"...what was that?"

The doors to the guild came crashing down. Splinters flew as mages stormed in, weapons and staves at the ready.

"Positions!" A dark mage yelled. The dark half of Imperial Snow got into battle stances. But just as they even armed themselves, their weapons fell just as quickly in shock when they saw the mage leading them into battle.

"Tiamat!" That was his last word before Glacia swung her triple bladed scythe across his chest.

"Charge!"

They didn't need to be told twice. The legal half rushed into battle, fighting with greater energy than they had before.

Glacia stormed up the stairs to Nordenburg's office, slashing anyone and everyone who got in her way.

Down below, the tide began to turn. The legal half was gaining strength by the second, with bodies of dark mages to prove it.

_Keep it up, you guys_, she thought as she threw the mage in front of the guildmaster's door over the balcony. _'Cause I'm taking out the pack leader._

* * *

"And just when I reached Pergrande, you contacted me," Glacia said, moving his arm away again.

Dobengal crossed his arms, looking off to the side. "I wasn't lying. As you wandered across the continent, your battles where you utilised Dragon Slaying magic made you quite infamous. To the point where it eventually reached Sabertooth's ears. But what caught my attention was what they called you:_ Tiamat_. As for the reason...so that's why. You thought you could start with a clean slate, maybe even forget the _real_ reason why you were called Tiamat."

"..."

"So as soon as I got a hold of you, I invited you to Sabertooth. But...there were two people who made you change your mind, weren't there?"

"The carnival mask and that buff dude...Ogre, I think."

"Rufus and _Orga_." The ninja smirked. "Yes, I heard from both of them after they swatted you away. But what surprised me was the fact that you didn't fight your way in."

"I don't solve my problems by challenging," Glacia said.

"But Tiamat says otherwise," Dobengal countered.

If there was ever a sentence that immediately ended a discussion, that was it. Glacia pushed past her former comrade to head back to the hotel when his voice stopped her.

"I heard...that you're the Princess of Fiore."

That managed to stop her in her tracks, no doubt that was his intention.

"I'm already fine with the way I am, so no need to call me your highness—"

"But you do realize...after the games—no, after your birthday...you won't be able to see your friends again. Are you truly fine with that?"

A gust of wind just had to blow between the two.

Dobengal didn't need mind-reading skills to know what she was thinking. Her silence gave it all away.

As for Glacia...she didn't know how to respond.

"Are you trying to scare me into not fighting tomorrow, Do—" But when she turned around, he was gone. Just like last night, as if he had never existed.

_Ran away again, huh?_ she thought.

"GLACIA!"

A blur of white nearly tackled her to the ground. She didn't need to use mind-reading skills to know who it was.

Vóreia.

"What were you doing here?"

"This—I just ended up here, I guess," Glacia lied. Well, it wasn't a full lie. Just half the truth.

"Vóreia? Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"It's about the games tomorrow..."

* * *

"NO!" Vóreia yelled at her partner, her tails waving furiously. "I won't allow it! Do you remember what happened last time you activated _that_?"

"It activated of its own will, and I'm sure it will do the same now."

"Even if you wanted to use it of your own will, I won't let you!"

"I'm not asking for permission," Glacia said. "What I want is—"

* * *

_SMACK!_

A red imprint of two thick lines appeared on Glacia's right cheek.

Never had they fought like this. Not even during the war of Imperial Snow. Out of disapproval and fury, Vóreia struck her partner...with her tails.

Glacia remembered how two nights ago, Vóreia had done the very same to the cat named Lector. She recalled how funny it seemed to Rogue and Frosch—but it wasn't funny to the one recieving it.

And she was no exception.

"I will never allow you to use it! I'd rather—"

* * *

Worried for her friends, Millianna searched the city for Glacia and Vóreia. It was amazing how lost one little girl and a nekomata could get.

"—**DIE** than let you use that!"

Millianna rushed towards the sound of Vóreia's voice. But...that couldn't have been her, could it? She never screamed like that.

She found the source, but was shocked at what she found.

Vóreia was furious, rage practically radiating from her small cat body. And Glacia...there was a small look of shame on her face...and the red imprint of two tails only amplified that image.

"...I see," Glacia murmured. She turned on her heel, dashing off into the opposite direction of where she had intended.

"Vóreia, what happened? Why were you—"

"You don't need to know," the twin-tailed cat said in a constricted voice, her anger never left her.

"What about G—"

"She'll be fine on her own," Vóreia replied, flying off. "She's seventeen, isn't she? She can take care of herself."

Every single word she spoke oozed hateful venom, something the cat-themed mage had never heard before from the cat.

Millianna glanced back in the direction where her friend ran off. _How big of a fight was it_, she thought, _if Vóreia doesn't even want to say her name?_

* * *

Once more, Glacia found herself wandering around Crocus alone.

Everything was falling apart for her. The truth of her parentage: she thought her parents were immature adults who were more than happy to leave her behind.

What would happen to her after the games...Glacia just wanted to live the life of a normal mage, going on jobs, taking out dark guilds...but that wouldn't be possible now.

Her friendship with Vóreia...if she hadn't brought that up, they wouldn't have gotten into that argument.

And finally...Arcticana. How many nights had she lived in that castle, forcing herself to never sleep, always wishing for something better than what she had?

No matter how many questions she wanted to say out loud, she could only say one.

"Why?"

* * *

A small orb of light floated across the arctic land, soaring above the clouds so it could reach the highest snowy peak. As it floated over to the summit cave, a chilling voice made it stop.

"What do you want now, Zealconis?"

A voice from the light chuckled. "Zealconis has already taken your advice, Arcticana."

"Oh, so it's you, Grandine." Arcticana snorted. "Just as annoying as him."

"I see Zealconis touched a soft spot from his meeting with you?"

"Go away, airhead."

The voice of Grandine tsked. "This isn't like you at all. What happened to the dragon that could strike fear into every dragon that tried to claim her during mating season?"

There was a dangerous silence. Grandine had tread into treacherous waters. No turning back now.

"That's right. Skiadrum was the only dragon who was brave enough to claim you...and he succeeded."

_"What in the name of_ **Acnologia**_ could you possibly want?!"_ Arcticana's voice screamed.

"Do you really think you can separate your's and Skiadrum's child for long? Just the other night, his son managed make your daughter _cry_."

"...don't remind me," Arcticana said gruffly.

"Does it remind you of when you and Skiadrum were together?"

A snarl broke through the air.

"Your pride got in the way, all because you opposed his decision to raise a human child. Yet years later, you take in a human infant. Hypocrite."

* * *

**July 6**

"Here come the teams! Quatro Puppy!" The puppies entered the stadium, roaring loudly.

"Blue Pegasus!"

"Lamia Scale!"

_You'd better be here_, Lyon thought as the announcer shouted the name of Mermaid Heel.

"Mermaid Heel!" The women of Mermaid Heel entered the arena...but there was a problem.

"Oh? They're missing a member!" There were only four mages of Mermaid Heel out right now...leaving the audience and the teams to wonder who would come out.

"Maybe they're trying to build up suspense, pumpkin?" Mato suggested.

"Then who will it be?" Two images appeared on every Lacrima screen: Glacia and Risley. "The chubby or the child? The cute or the determined? Dragon or Gravity Change, the crowd wants to know!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Arania asked. "I thought Glacia was pumped for this battle."

"...er, she and Vóreia got into a fight yesterday," Millianna mumbled. But the spider woman heard her words.

_What's taking so long, Glacia?_ she thought. _Is it really that hard to come out? Or do you not want to fight?_

* * *

Vóreia stood on the railing, arms crossed.

"Are you still angry?" Avia asked.

"Yes."

"She did ask beforehand, surely—"

"I don't care."

_How dare she? After all these years, she should know better._

* * *

"Oh! Someone's coming out!" Chapati said.

The teams' attention was now on the entrance, where sandaled feet could be seen approaching them.

"Is it Risley?" Beth asked.

"Then we're basically annihilated," Arania said. "That silver-haired dude made us swear."

But then they caught a glimpse of white hair, and any questions on who it was faded.

"Yes!" But then when her full image came out of the darkness, Lyon could only stare. "What—"

"Wh-what is this?"

Glacia walked towards her team...though she looked completely different than the fourth day.

A pair of black sandal-boots covered her feet, coming up to just below the knee with two small black fins at the heels, the adornments resembling butterfly wings...or maybe dragon wings. She had donned a short black and gold sari that stopped an inch above her knee. Two silver earclips were attached to her ears, making them seem more pointed...or draconic. Around her neck was a chain with two fangs and claws on either side of a moonstone.

Usually, Glacia would be wearing her sunglasses. Today, it was a blue half-mask that added on to the draconic theme. And despite her outfit, the dragon scale cloak worked surprisingly well.

* * *

"Glacia...you, of all people..." Dobengal merely shook his head. "Leave a mark on the world, huh, Tiamat? Are you intending to let them see the reason why?"

* * *

"What is she?"

"It's her! The infamous Dragon Queen!" someone shouted.

"Tiamat Glacia!" another cried.

"Something about Glacia-tama feels different today," Chapati said.

"Maybe she's going to fight seriously?" Yajima suggested.

"She looks so cool, pumpkin!" Mato cried.

The crowd began chanting as Glacia reached her team mates. "Tiamat! Tiamat!"

"Glacia, are you all right?" Beth asked as Sabertooth entered.

_No, I'm not, _she wanted to say as she felt several eyes scrutinize her._ I...don't want to fight, I just wanted to watch the games. I never wanted to take Risley's place. She's a better fighter than me._ But somehow, her answer came out as,"I'm fine."

"Are you able to fight?"

"..Yeah. After all," she glanced in the direction of Lamia Scale. "I did promise someone, didn't I?"

The last thing she saw before Team Fairy Tail came out was Lyon smirking in triumph, nodding to her in acknowledgement as if to say, "Glad we could reach an agreement."

"They appear to have changed their member line up!" the announcer yelled.

It took her a while through her daze to see the difference. Juvia had taken the place of Natsu.

_Great, there went my excuse of getting out of the battle early_, Glacia thought.

_Aw, I wanted to see the Fire Dragon and the Ice Dragon fight each other_, someone thought.

"I guess you're lucky, Glacia," Millianna said cheerfully.

"...yeah," she mumbled. "...I guess."

"But..." Glacia lifted her head. "Fairy Tail has two S-Class mages, two ex-S-Class mages, and one Ice Make mage. They won't be easy to bring down."

Millianna thumped her back, though the action made Glacia wince. "Nice to see you out of your depression, Glacia."

* * *

**Words that pierced sharper than swords...bonds torn by pride and truth...the wheels of destiny spin out of control now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: While I do not own Fairy Tail, I do own the OC and any techniques they use. To the rest of you: Use your own imagination. Don't you dare steal from mine.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Lyon vs. Glacia**

So far, Quatro Puppy was decimated; Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale both lost two members; Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus had their members intact; and Team Fairy Tail began to move.

But Lyon had no interest in statistics at the moment. Right now, he was more focused on finding the two people he wanted to fight: his rival Gray—though he was in a battle of his own right now, so he'd have to wait—and—

"Glacia Patin, where the hell are you?" Lyon bellowed.

Footsteps could be heard behind him. "You realize you're practically asking to be defeated?"

Lyon glared at the Shadow Dragon. "I don't have any business with you. Glacia's my real opponent."

"And my business—"

**_"AHA!"_** The two mages turned around to see Gajeel skidding to a halt behind Lyon. "Two birds in one stone, eh?"

"—is with him," Rogue said with indifference.

Lyon glanced between the two and realized he was caught in the middle. He deduced that if he were to go against the two of them, then he wouldn't have a chance to fight Glacia. That is, until a small pillar of black, gold, and white on top of the building near them caught his attention.

_Glacia._

How could he have been blind to not see that she was right above him?

Smirking, Lyon put his hands together. "By all means. You can have Gajeel—"

"Oi, don't you dare back out of this!" Gajeel yelled at Lyon.

"As long as you don't come between me and Glacia! Ice-Make: Vulture!"

A large vulture made of ice appeared before Lyon, who promptly got on it before taking to the skies.

_"'As long as you don't come between me and Glacia!'"_

Something about those words had shaken him. Rogue knew enough to understand that Lyon wanted to fight Glacia...but why did it feel like there was another meaning behind those words?

_Focus._ Slapping himself mentally, he redirected his attention on the Dragon Slayer before him.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Technique." Though the voice was small, Gajeel and Rogue could still hear the Ice Dragon Slayer. Glacia opened her eyes, blue spotted with white: eyes that resembled a snowstorm on a dark night. "Primordial Winter!"

Clouds had gathered above the city of Crocus. A large blue magic circle appeared in the sky, and snow began to fall with great force.

Gajeel rubbed his hands. "Eesh, why'd the brat have to make it freezing?"

"Pay attention!" The Iron Dragon Slayer turned around in time to dodge a punch from his opponent.

* * *

Glacia held out her hand, watching individual snowflakes fall quickly into her palm. "That's better."

"Glacia Patin!" The said Dragon Slayer jumped out of the way as Lyon's ice vulture lunged for her.

The Ice-Make wizard got off of his creation, shattering as its creator had other plans.

"It was the third day when I swore I would defeat you," Lyon said as snowflakes fluttered past them. "Because surpassing you...proves that I can surpass Gray!" he declared as he positioned himself. "Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"

While he did that, Glacia's cloak vanished as a gauntlet took its place on her arm. And on it, individual crystals placed in a straight line along the gauntlet.

_Ammunition Lacrima and Requip?_ Lyon thought as his ice dragon charged towards the Ice Dragon Slayer. This made him smirk. How fitting.

Glacia's right arm took the form of a bazooka. As if the ice-sculpted dragon were an insect, she took aim and let loose her weapon arm. Multiple shots attacked Lyon's creation at once, shattering it into pieces as the Lacrimas pierced through.

"The weapon arm from before, huh?" Lyon put his hands together. "Ice Make: Stampede!"

His magic seal burst to life in front of him, different varieties of animals charging towards Glacia.

Glacia put her own hands in a complex position. "Ice-Make: Prison!"

"You too?" Lyon cried as an ice cage trapped his animals. "You can use Ice-Make?"

"Is Molding Magic really that rare?" Glacia asked as she reached a hand into the cage and broke off an ox's horn, eating the ice. "Of course I do. But first, let's take this battle elsewhere."

"Are you running away?" Lyon challenged.

"No," she said. "I just don't want to destroy someone's home."

The silver-haired mage glanced down at the roof they stood on. "Good point."

With that said, Glacia jumped off the edge. "Ice Dragon's Flight: North Wind!"

Lyon ran to the edge, where he could see Glacia soaring through the air at high speed. Snow was thrown into the air as she hovered over the roads.

"So you wanna fly? Ice-Make: Wings!" A set of wings formed on Lyon's back as he took off after Glacia.

The Ice-Make mage dived in midair, hovering over the lake in his pursuit. Lyon dipped a hand into the water, sending sprays into the air.

"Ice-Make: Narwhal!"

The ice narwhal leapt into the air, driving its tusk through Glacia's back.

"Got her!" Lyon gloated.

But then she dissipated into snow. Small ice crystals fell into the lake as Lyon flew back to land, ice wings shattering as he touched the snow covered road.

"Glacia!"

On the lamp post above him, snow began to swirl around in a vortex. It eventually took shape and Glacia appeared, perfectly balanced on top.

"Snow body, huh?"

"Teleport," she said, jumping down.

"Ice Dragon, Ice-Make, I take it you're proficient in Ice Magic?" he asked.

"Bingo."

"Ice-Make: Ape!" The frozen primate lumbered towards her.

"Ice Dragon's Crushing Claw!" Glacia swiped her hand in a clawing motion, shattering the ice to pieces before she grabbed one, chewing it like it was gum.

_This is no good_, Lyon thought. I'm only giving her fuel for her magic. He clenched his hands._ But...I'm not going down now_. "Ice-Make—"

An explosion to their right—or Lyon's left—caught their attention, putting their battle on temporary standby. Gajeel and Rogue were currently head-to-head with each other.

"Like hell that'll knock me out! Eat this: Iron Dragon's Restraints!"

Rogue moved out of the way to avoid the metal restraints, only for them to pin another to a brick wall.

"I was aiming for him, but since you're a Dragon Slayer—and my enemy—who the hell cares!" Gajeel ran past his opponent and rushed towards his new one—Ice Dragon Glacia.

"Hey, she's my opponent!" Lyon yelled. "Ice-Make: Rampart!"

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel thrust his club arm against the ice, shattering the obstacle that kept him from his target.

Glacia began to struggle against her bonds, hoping that they had just been built for a grown person. Nope. They adjusted to the captive's size.

Gajeel had his club arm ready. Taking a deep breath, Glacia closed her eyes as she pulled her arms forward against the restraints.

_SNAP!_

_BOOM!_

Lyon and Rogue could only gape at what happened, but Gajeel was utterly shocked.

Glacia managed to free herself of Gajeel's restraints...but at the price of her arms.

Two thuds were heard, and Glacia's arms were on the ground. From the elbow down, her forearms had been yanked off.

"Your arms!" Gajeel yelled, pulling his arm out of the wall. "Why the hell would you do that to your own arms?"

"Yeah, I get it," Glacia said, moving what remained of her arms. "No...sane person...would ever do...this...even though it's painful_...pft_..."

Lyon couldn't even understand how she could laugh at a time like this. Glacia looked up, a devious look on her face. "Just kidding."

"I suppose since I'm already like this, there's no use hiding it anymore." Snow swirled around her elbows, growing in length as she stood up. The vortexes moved up her arm, leaving behind skin and bones when there should have been nothing.

"No way," Lyon said.

"Yes way." The snow spirals disappeared. Where there should have been bloody stumps, instead there were perfectly formed arms, hands flexing and elbows bending. It wasn't ice—not even snow—but solid flesh and bone. Glacia's arms had regenerated themselves. "Old wounds are healed. There's no going back."

"How did you...?" But Gajeel was too shocked by this new revelation to speak.

"You have a friend with an intangible water body and this surprises you?" she asked, referring to Juvia.

_What the hell is this kid?_ Gajeel thought.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten," Glacia said, removing her mask. "I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer. Ice Dragon's Restraints."

Beside him, Glacia's former hands, which were actually made of ice, scuttled towards Gajeel's feet, only for the latter to jump out of the way.

"I'm your opponent!" Lyon yelled. "Ice-Make: Mammoth!"

"Ice Dragon's Shattering Whip!" Her left arm became long and skinny, with ice blades lining the rope of the "whip". The mammoth shattered when the whip came into contact with it.

* * *

_"Another new technique?"_

_A three year old Glacia stood out in the courtyard with her mother— Arcticana—who had been teaching her daughter how to ice skate. First try, and she was already a pro._

**_Glacia Patin._**

_Arcticana smiled to herself, remembering how she had chosen her daughter's name. Glacia after the beautiful ice formations near her castle, Patin...how many times had she watched humans dancing on ice?_

_"Hello? Mom?" Glacia waved her tiny arms in front of the dragon. "Mom?"_

_"Oops." Arcticana stretched her wings. "Anyways, yes, a new attack."_

_"What is it?"_

_"...I don't know."_

_"...huh?" Glacia stopped skating. "If you don't know, then how do I learn it?"_

_"You didn't let me finish. We won't be teaching you—" Arcticana brought herself down to meet her daughter. "—because you'll be teaching yourself this time."_

_"But I don't—!"_

_"The Ice Dragon is always artistic," the dragon said. "Do you know what that means?"_

_Glacia thought long and hard about it. "No," she answered._

_Arcticana scratched a pentagram into the ice. "When all else fails, we improvise."_

* * *

_We're always creating_, Arcticana had said to her._ We can have an endless list of spells and still give birth to another._

_If it could do that to ice_, Lyon thought,_ i—_

"Imagine what it could do to a person," Glacia finished, drawing her whip arm back.

Lyon almost stumbled in shock._ Did she_—?

"Read my thoughts?" Glacia said as her whip arm came back for another strike.

_She did!_ Lyon thought as he jumped to avoid the whip. The bladed ice whip ended up scratching Gajeel's iron.

"Oi, brat! Make up your mind! Who are you going to fight with, him or—"

"Shadow Dragon's Fang!"

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel blocked the attack in time for him to see a white light coming towards him.

_Him, too?_ He thought angrily as he dodged the White Dragon Slayer's Punch.

* * *

"Water Slicer!" Glacia saw water blades moving her way.

Glacia crossed her arms. "Ice Dragon's Shield!" Her arms became a large shield, blocking the attacks from the rain woman.

"Juvia-chan!" Lyon cried in shock, spots of red on his cheeks.

"Great timing, Juvia!" Gajeel yelled from his battle while throwing the White Dragon Slayer towards his partner. "Help me with the two idiots over here!"

"Hey!" Sting roared indignantly.

"Juvia cannot, for Juvia is supposed to fight Lyon." The rain woman faced the Ice-Make mage who fell in love with her after their return from Tenrou Island. "Only a dragon can master a dragon, and Juvia is not."

"To hell with that!" Gajeel screamed.

Suddenly, Glacia was pushed back by a water attack that caught her off guard. By the time she touched the ground, a large water dome surrounded the area, with Lyon and Juvia inside.

"Juvia, what are you—"

"Juvia is your opponent now, Lyon," she said.

"But my opponent was—"

"If Lyon defeats Juvia, then Juvia will not stop you from battling Glacia."

"Quit complaining, Vastia." Glacia dusted her skirt with her hands. "To be honest, your fight with your would-be girlfriend is more interesting at the moment."

_"Would-be?"_ Lyon yelled as outside, Gajeel laughed. As she turned her back to the water dome, the Ice-Make mage called out to her. "Patin!"

"By the time I finish this battle, you'd better fight with me!"

"Likewise, Vastia."

Another metallic laugh escaped the Iron Dragon Slayer. "You know what? You're not bad at all, brat."

"Oi, are we battling or what?" Sting yelled.

"Only if you're ready to have your ass handed to you on a silver platter again, Blondie!" Gajeel shouted.

"You do realize there's a minor right next to you?" Rogue said.

"Yeah, a _seventeen_ year old minor. Kid, are you joining me or what?"

"_'Only a dragon can master a dragon'_, huh?" Glacia moved away from the water dome. "Your team mate's smarter in more ways than one." She flexed her left hand. "You're asking me that after you forced me to break my arms?"

"Hey, they grew back, didn't they, twerp?"

"I only have one thing to say." Glacia stretched her left hand. "Even if I join this battle, I wouldn't consider you an ally. All of you are my opponents. Don't expect me to help you out every time, Gajeel."

Gajeel chuckled. "Same goes here. As soon as I'm through with the Saber kittens, I'm going straight for you."

"It appears that an odd deal has been struck," Yajima's voice said.

"This is getting exciting, pumpkin!" Mato cried.

"Indeed. Fairy and Mermaid have joined together temporarily against Sabertooth," Chapati announced. "But in the end, only one team can stand victorious! Who will win? Black Steel Gajeel, Tiamat Glacia, or the Twin Dragons? Four Dragons have now entered the battlefield!"

* * *

_**The stakes have been set! With their pride as mages, four Dragons take to the endless sky!**_

_**Next chapter: Advent of Tiamat!**_


	13. Advent of Tiamat

**Chapter 13**

**Advent of Tiamat**

* * *

Within the Domus Flau, nearly every Lacrima Vision had the Dragon Slayers' battle.

"Another Dragon Slayer tag battle!" Chapati said. "Only this time, instead of Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel, Mermaid Heel's Glacia has entered the battle! Good luck, Glacia-tama!"

"Oi, what about us?!" Gajeel yelled.

"So exciting, pumpkin!"

* * *

"Gajeel has a 92.5% chance of winning against Sabertooth," Mavis said, recalculating her strategy for Gajeel.

"What about the other 7.5%?" Lisanna asked.

"That's only if Glacia doesn't cooperate with Gajeel to begin with," the First Master of Fairy Tail said. "However, the two of them have the same enemy in Sabertooth. Most likely, she'll help him."

"Is that really how strong that Mermaid girl is?" Droy asked, biting into a drumstick.

"Even with my simulations...when I observed her battle, she was just playing with her opponent," Mavis said. "Today, she's using techniques that I never made a strategy against. If Gajeel were to go against her after Sabertooth...iron is stronger, but his opponent has the ability to regenerate her body."

* * *

"You...you're teaming up with _him_?" Sting gritted his teeth. "You've got to be kidding."

"Unfortunately, no," she said.

"Squirt, you take blondie," Gajeel barked. "I'll take him," he said, jerking his head towards Rogue.

"Go!" Gajeel ran towards the Shadow Dragon Slayer as Glacia charged at Sting.

"White Dragon's_ R_—" Before he could finish the spell, Sting was met in the face by the Ice Dragon's Club. The Sabertooth Dragon Slayer was sent flying towards his partner.

"Nice one!" Gajeel yelled as he drew his arm back. Only to be sent flying by a Shadow Dragon's Fist.

"A little help?" he asked, preparing the Iron Dragon's Roar. "Iron Dragon's—"

"Rogue!" Sting yelled.

"On it!"

"Holy Shadow Dragon's Resounding Roar!"

A large tornado of light and shadows charged towards Gajeel and Glacia.

_"Roar!"_

"Ice Dragon's Roar!"

At the same time the bluish-gray twister of Gajeel's Dragon Roar left his mouth, Glacia let loose a blue tornado with icicles. Iron and ice swirled together as they tackled the combined Dragon Roars of Sting and Rogue. The result was a large tower of conflicting magics taking to the sky.

Glacia accidently inhaled some smoke from the attack, coughing while releasing short puffs of blue fire.

Sting saw this as an opening and immediately leapt at it. "White Dragon's Claw!"

The stigma formed in his hand before shooting out of it. However, a wall of ice formed between him and his target, causing the stigma to stick to the ice wall.

_"Glacial Wind!"_ Freezing winds picked up furiously, tossing snowflakes here and there until it all became a blur. Sting was pushed back by the howling gale, his vision filled with white.

He was thrown back from the impact of a hard object hitting his stomach. Sting could barely see a black, gold, and white blur attacking him with a club-shaped arm.

_Damn it! I can't let a kid outdo me!_ He thought angrily.

* * *

With Gajeel and Rogue, they were evenly matched at first. Well...more like Gajeel was kicking his opponent's ass. Until Rogue stood on his feet, wiping the blood near his mouth.

"Shadow Dragon's Veil!" Rogue spread his hands out, shadows escaping as they surrounded the area where the four Dragon Slayers fought.

"Wh-what is this?" Gajeel demanded as the shadows consumed the entire area in darkness.

"The dragon that becomes shadow captures his prey in a veil of darkness," Rogue said as he vanished into his element. "Keeping his prey from ever finding him."

"Damn it! If only I had a light—" A white light shown next to him before it attacked Gajeel. "I take it back!"

"Oi, kid, where are you?" he yelled as he swung his blade arm wildly.

"She can't see you, so what chance does she have of finding you?" Sting's voice mocked next to him.

"We're all Dragon Slayers!" Gajeel sniffed the air carefully. "She only needs her nose, you blond bastard!" he shouted, bringing his arm towards the voice.

Gajeel's arm caught on a hard object. _"Ow!"_

"There you are, kid," he said as he tried to move out of the way of an unseen assault.

"Maybe I should apologize, _princess_," Sting's voice sneered in the darkness. "Wait, maybe I should make that _your draconic majesty_?"

Gajeel heard the song of a blade—or was that three?—cutting through the air. The shadows parted, revealing Sting and Rogue preparing a Unison Raid.

"Wha—how the hell did you—" Sting began.

Glacia held up her weapon: a triple bladed scythe with blades dark as night. "This scythe cuts through everything. Even the sky parts for this weapon!" she yelled as she swung the blades vertically. Whatever attack the Twin Dragons had been preparing was cut in half, nullifying the magic in the process.

"The spell—!" Sting was never able to finish his words when Gajeel and Glacia rushed towards them. The Iron Dragon Slayer turned his arm into a scythe and the Ice Dragon Slayer tried to hack Sting to pieces.

The White Dragon Slayer jumped out of the way, preparing a Holy Blast.

"Squirt, what's that thing made of?" Gajeel asked as he dodged a kick from Rogue.

"It's—" Glacia cut through the Holy Blast. "—pure celestial iron!"

As soon as he heard celestial, Gajeel immediately thought of the double axe that belonged to that bull spirit of Lucy's—what was it again?—Taurus.

"In another name, meteoric iron—!" She struck the ground, causing a large fissure to form. "—tempered on the sacred Mt. Hakurei—" Glacia deflected a laser beam. "—forged by priests, polished with holy water, and blessed by an archbishop! A proven demon slayer...and other adversaries!" she yelled, nullifying a White Dragon's Fist. The scythe disappeared in a magical seal.

"Requip?" Gajeel yelled.

"Just the basics," Glacia answered.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" A large burst of shadows charged towards them while they were briefly discussing.

"Ice Dragon's Mirror!" A large sheet of ice appeared before Glacia as she turned the "mirror" slightly. The attack bounced off, hitting Sting instead.

"Gihihi!" Gajeel cracked his knuckles, an evil grin on his face. "So a shield and mirror in one?"

"Not just! Ice Dragon's—" The sheet of ice folded in on itself as if it were paper, until it resembled a—"_Halberd_!" she yelled, swinging her arms in a throwing motion.

_This kid_, Gajeel thought as the halberd only managed to graze Rogue._ I wouldn't be surprised if she were on par with Salamander._

"What incredible magic!" Chapati's voice said. "The name of Tiamat isn't just for show!"

"It's not over yet!" Sting bellowed as Rogue stood on his feet. "White Drive!"

"Shadow Drive."

"Now!" The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth assaulted their opponents relentlessly...Sting, for example, was mercilessly attacking a certain Ice Dragon Slayer.

"White Dragon's Cl—"

"Ice Dragon's Club!" The club arm came back, connecting with Sting's arm and pushing it back.

"White Dragon's K—" Before light could build up, Glacia swiped his legs with her own Ice Dragon's Kick, sending him sprawling.

* * *

"Dragon Slayer Secret Technique!" Rogue opened his eyes, more red than blank pupils as he glared at Gajeel. "Nightmare Umbra!"

Darkness consumed Gajeel's vision, drowning him in endless shades as he witnessed a horrible sight before him.

A puddle of blood...and within it...a petite blunette with blank eyes...scars too deep to allow her to live...

"Ah...le...le...**LEVY**!" he screamed in horror. The shadows began to mock him, jeering as they surrounded him in droves before—

"Snap out of it!" A girl's voice called out to him. "Ice-Make: Spear!"

A sharp stabbing pain hit his side, causing the Iron Dragon Slayer to yell out. "Ow, damn it! The hell did you do that for, kid?"

But then he saw what she had intended: the pain distracted Gajeel from the illusion. He had enough time to see Rogue coming towards him with a Shadow Dragon's Claw, allowing Gajeel to move out of the way.

"Thanks—" But then Gajeel saw the stigma on her dress and Sting following up with an attack that would definitely take her out. Glacia had used the last spell she could summon to help Gajeel before Sting had immobilized her.

"Holy Nova!" Sting's fist connected with Glacia's stomach, a large explosion taking place with it.

When the light disappeared, the extent of Holy Nova was finally revealed. A giant crater formed within a twenty-meter radius of Sting—who smirked in triumph—and Glacia...

She lay unconcious on the pavement, an ugly bruise on her abdomen where Sting's attack had hit her. Her breathing was so shallow, for a moment, Gajeel thought she was dying.

"NO! Glacia-tama!" Chapati cried.

* * *

Lyon stood against the wall of the water dome when a sight outside caught his vision. "Patin!" he yelled.

The arrogant blond Dragon Slayer strutted over to her unconscious form, bent down, and yanked the claw, fang, and moonstone necklace from her neck.

"I'll take this as a trophy," Sting sneered as he walked away, shoving the necklace into his pocket. "What a weakling! And you called yourself Tiamat?"

"Patin!" Lyon screamed. "Stand up!"

"It's no use!" Sting laughed. "She's as good as dead. No one can take Holy Nova fully and live."

"Salamander did!" The Ice-Make mage reminded. "And he won!"

"Didn't you promise that you'd come out of your battle alive and fight me?!" Lyon roared at the Ice Dragon Slayer outside the dome. "Didn't you swear that?"

"Lyon!" The said mage moved out of the way of Juvia's giant wave.

_...I heard you...I...I can't give up now...but I...I'm scared, too...not for victory...but for my sanity...I swore I wouldn't let it out again...but it's not on me..._

"Glacia-tama..." Chapati began to tear up. "She...she..."

"Glacia of Mermaid Heel was defeated by Sting, pumpkin!" Mato announced. "Sabertooth earns one p—"

From the spot where Glacia lay unconscious, an aura of blue energy radiated from her. A strong shockwave comparable to an earthquake nearly knocked the contenders off their feet.

"—p-pumpkin?"

"What's wrong, Mato?" Yajima asked.

"Th-there's...a large amount_ *gulp*_ of magical energy being given off, p-pumpkin," Mato stammered. "I-it's coming from... pumpkin..."

The three Dragon Slayers, as well as Lyon and Juvia turned to look at the unconscious mage, who was now surrounded in an enormous aura.

"...ah...ah...I..."

"P-Patin?" Lyon asked.

The aura around her began to shine brilliantly. An enormous magical seal— Glacia's seal in blue, black, and white— appeared above the surrounding area before the light around her was released in a blast of energy.

Gajeel shielded his eyes immediately while the others were either foolish enough to stare at the blinding light—this very likely applied to Sting—or shut their eyes.

When the light was gone, Glacia was still on the ground, but breathing normally.

And then she disappeared in a blur.

"Wh—" Sting was thrown back by the brunt of a fist hitting his abdomen. But it didn't stop there. A blur of black, white, and gold performed a roundhouse kick to the same area where they had punched Sting.

"Patin!" Lyon cried out in amazement.

"Glacia-tama lives!" Chapati cheered.

"You made it after all, k—" Gajeel suddenly couldn't find the words, when she turned around to look at him. "Wh—"

"Wh-what is this?" Chapati cried in shock.

"You said you'd be able to defeat Acnologia, didn't you?" Glacia's voice said. But that couldn't be her voice. It was Glacia's...but it also wasn't. It was cruel, colder than the north pole, and sent chills down Gajeel's spine when he heard it. "Now's your chance to prove it."

But the sight of her was one that a certain Shadow Dragon Slayer could never forget.

Her ears were more pointed, just like a dragon's. Her pale skin was covered in shining white-blue scales, razor talons replacing her delicate nails. Her teeth were replaced by fangs, and when she opened her eyes, Glacia's beautiful blue orbs had become harsh, cold, and unforgiving.

She looked like a dragon.

Glacia appeared in front of Sting before anyone could blink, grabbing him by the collar and hurled him towards his partner.

"Get up, Eucliffe!" she screamed in that frigid voice. "Let's start the real battle!"

* * *

"This...is the real reason why she's called Tiamat," Dobengal murmured to himself while his right arm shook. He grabbed it with his other arm, trying to keep it steady. "Not because of some Dragon Slaying Technique...but because of **that**..._**this**_..."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Gajeel: Oi, how did the squirt turn into a demonic dragonoid?**

**Happy: Aye, I'm interested too!**

**Gajeel: I thought you were in Pitfall Palace!**

**Happy: Never mind that! Glacia of Mermaid Heel is kicking Sting's ass!**

**Gajeel: Baka! Don't spoil it for the readers!**

**Happy: Look out, she's attacking Rogue, too!**

**Gajeel: Didn't I just say not to spoil it, blue feline idiot?!**

***Gajeel flicks Happy on the forehead***

**Happy: Ah! Natsu, help!**

**Gajeel: Next time: ...what was it again?**

**Happy: *laughing* Pft. Stupid Gajeel.**

**Gajeel: That's it! I remember now!**

**Happy: Well, tell the readers!**

**Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Sword! Die, stupid cat!**

***Gajeel chases Happy around with his sword arm***

**Happy: Aie! Read and Review!**

***Flies out of the way as Gajeel slashes the page***

**CUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for continuing to support this story, especially the new favorites I got while I was formulating this chapter: calcode, Skyla642, and KanashiYuuki14058. And it just so happened that Chapter 13 was the most viewed chapter! As a warning, there will be times when Glacia will be referred to as Tiamat.**

**Also, it's been 4 months since this story was published!**

**And now, without further ado...Chapter 14!**

**(P.S. I never came up with a chapter title.)**

* * *

**~Where we last left off~**

_"This...is the real reason she's called Tiamat," Dobengal murmured to himself while his right arm shook. He grabbed it with his other arm, trying to keep it steady. "Not because of some Dragon Slaying Technique...but because of_ **that**...**this**...is **Tiamat**..."

**✿ Glacia's true power unleashed! The terrifying transformation from Princess of Fiore to Queen of the Dragons! Tiamat awakens from the depths of chaos! ✿**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

~Flashback~

_"I should warn you that she hasn't used her full power at all during the games," Dobengal said, standing up. "In fact, the last time she even achieved maximum power was seven years ago."_

_"Hn." Rogue pivoted on his heel, preparing to leave. "I'll prove you wrong. If I see her, then I'll force her to—"_

_"Forcing her to use her full magical power is the last thing you'd **ever** want to do."_

_His tone stopped the Dragon Slayer in his tracks. It wasn't the voice of a Sabertooth mage, but harsher... with a pleading undertone. "Are you trying to scare me, Dobengal?"_

_The ninja pushed his right sleeve back. "Rogue, look at this."_

_The Shadow Dragon Slayer turned around to tell Dobengal off—when he saw his arm._

_From the middle of the forearm to his tricep, long slash marks broke the flesh. Some were raised, others were still trying to close. The bandages told Rogue that much._

_"How—?"_

_"Everything happened so fast," Dobengal said quietly. "She attacked wildly and lost all reason. Anything that was in her way, she destroyed it without hesitation. Including me."_

_"So I repeat," Dobengal continued, narrowing his eyes. "Don't push her into a corner—unless you're prepared to die."_

* * *

**~Present~**

"Wh-what is that?" Romeo cowered in his sandals at the sight of the dragonoid form on the Lacrima Vision.

"Is it Take Over?" Kinana asked, who was currently trying to learn said magic.

"No," Elfman said sharply, though his voice was wavering.

"It's not Take Over," Lisanna agreed with her older brother, also shaking. "I don't know what it is, but it's definitely not Take Over. It's something worse."

Elfman's grip around Max's neck tightened as he yelled at the Lacrima Vision. "Gajeel! Think like a man would and get out of there!"

"Ch-choking," Max sputtered.

* * *

"K-kid?" Gajeel asked uncertainly. As much as he hated to admit it, he was scared. To hell with that, he was _terrified_. Just minutes ago, he had told this girl he'd fight against her. Now she looked ready to murder. And that was a list Gajeel did_ not_ want to be on.

No matter how many times Rogue told himself that this was a nightmare while he got back on his feet, he couldn't get rid of it.

The image of her covered in real dragon scales; the sight of her nails replaced by razor-sharp talons; the vision of her delicate teeth shaped into dragon fangs; and the beauty of her eyes becoming more like a savage monster's.

Glacia...the shy little girl who could read people so well...was this demon.

_When he said that_, I thought he was kidding, Rogue thought, sweat running down his cheek. _But this..._

"Maybe you should take things seriously now," Glacia said, fangs glistening.

"Rogue!" Sting shouted. "Dragon Force!"

At this point, Rogue didn't have the heart to argue. The only way to break her out of this was to defeat her now.

* * *

Lyon stood flabbergasted at the new sight. The girl he wanted to fight...became that dragonoid. "That's...what I meant to battle?"

Outside the dome, Sting and Rogue activated Dragon Force. The familiar designs appeared on their faces before spreading out over their bodies.

_No_, he thought, shaking. _Dragon Force won't be enough_. _**They** won't be enough! I just know it!_

* * *

_Wh-what is she?_ Gajeel thought. _One minute, she was down. Next, she's a dragonoid._

The aroma of iron wafted towards him. His nose went off, immediately sniffing the familiar scent. Normally, he rejoiced at the smell of iron. But he almost gagged, prompting him to cover his mouth.

"Are you chickening out now?" Sting asked.

"It reeks," Gajeel groaned. "The kid...she smells like blood..."

His eyes widened, filled with fear as Gajeel watched another wave of magical power surround her until it branched out. He could clearly make out the silhouette of a dragon spreading its wings.

"Let's go," he heard Sting say.

"Idiots!" Gajeel yelled. "Get out of there now!"

"Nope." Sting held his ground, watching his opponent carefully. "It's finally time Fiore realized...that we're stronger than the Dragon Queen."

"Damn it, blondie! Why do you have to be so cocky now? Don't you understand?! If you don't pull out of that battle, she'll murder the both of you!" Gajeel screamed.

"Unfortunately for you, he's right," the hyperboreal voice said.

Sting turned around, only to be met by a clawed hand slashing his arm. Blood splattered out onto the pavement. "Argh!"

"Sting!" Rogue put his hands together. "Shadow—"

The dragonoid that was currently Glacia spun around and knocked him down with a swipe of her leg. Rogue fell face first on solid asphalt, the taste of iron in his mouth. Bringing himself back up, he spat out a glob of blood before standing on his feet.

Somehow, Sting had managed to avoid Glacia as best as possible, though only seconds ago, he had recieved a large slash on his shin.

Sting had his own hands pressed together, light forming between his palms.

"Holy Ray!"

An army of shining beams of light left Sting's hand, attacking Glacia in rapid succession until all that could be seen was smoke.

"Ha." Sting smirked. "Blew that pipsqueak to bits."

"Refresh my memory. Which pipsqueak are we talking about?"

In horror, Rogue watched Glacia strike Sting on the side of his head with her talons, sending him flying away from her. Drops of blood soared through the air, escaping Sting's slashed cheek and staining Glacia's nails.

But the girl known as Tiamat was far from over. Drawing her head back, holding her breath, she released a stream of blue flames from her mouth. They surrounded the Twin Dragons, trapping them in a cold inferno.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rogue saw a black and gold blur appear behind Sting. "Sting, watch out!"

"Whoa—!" The White Dragon Slayer tried to move out of the way, but to no avail. Glacia grabbed him with one of her clawed hands, drawing her other fist back and bringing it forward against his abdomen.

"Agh!" Sting coughed up blood, but Glacia didn't stop. Rather, the sight of blood only increased the murderous look on her face.

"Sti—!" Rogue tried to move but his feet wouldn't follow. Looking down, he saw ice hands holding his feet to the ground, encasing them in a cold prison.

_Her arms from earlier!_ He thought, trying to free his legs from the iron grip of the ice. _They're still moving?_

"Uughh..." Rogue brought himself to look back at his partner...knowing that the sight waiting for him was one that he could never forget.

Sting lay on the ground, nearly every part of his body drenched in blood. His left ankle was twisted at an odd angle, preventing him from standing up. He couldn't stop bleeding—or shivering—but somehow he managed to bring himself to his knees. But his face...Rogue could barely recognize his partner now. Not with his skin cut open by talons and the majority of his face covered in blood, like an artist had messily splattered red paint on a canvas. But Rogue could still identify the look on Sting's face, even under scars and blood. He could still identify the emotion that dominated over all others.

Pure terror.

Gone was his cocky attitude. Every last bit of confidence left Sting as he tried not to focus on the pain. A new feeling had risen in him:** fear**. He hadn't felt like this since the night of their defeat at the hands of Natsu. No, that was an understatement. Jiemma could **never** be compared to this girl. This was_** hell** _compared to the rage given off by their master. Glacia made him look like a pathetic house fly! No, she made Minerva _and_ Jiemma look like specks of dust! Suddenly, Sting wished that Jiemma had excommunicated him two nights ago. That he had just packed up his bags and left Sabertooth yesterday. Sting would have gladly chosen excommunication if he had known he would suffer like this. But no, he just had to choose the only option to redeem himself. And the only option to save Lector.

Glacia towered over his pathetic form, fresh blood dripping from her claws, staining the pure snow that she summoned earlier.

His hand reached into his pocket, taking out the "trophy" he had claimed from her. Shaking in fear, Sting held it out to her as if he were holding a precious white flag. "H-here," he croaked, his voice filled with agony.

A cruel smirk graced her lips, fangs in full view.

In that moment, Sting was sent flying away from her. His back hit the wall, the necklace still in his hands. Blood erupted out of his mouth, his body bleeding internally just as much as he was externally.

Standing away from him, Glacia had her fingers in a flicking position, forefinger already released.

_I...I'm sorry, Lector..._Sting thought. _I failed you...I failed both of us...she...she's too strong..._

* * *

"Did that brat seriously...?" Orga put a hand over his mouth, bile threatening to rise from his gut as the screen in front of him displayed the bloody, defeated form of Sting Eucliffe. _If she did that to Sting_..."Rogue, get out of there!"

* * *

Glacia turned her head slightly to see Rogue trapped by her Ice Dragon's Restraints. "And then there was one," she smirked, pivoting to face him. "Let's just hope you're a better challenge than your pathetic comrade."

Seeing her move towards him, Rogue struggled against the restraints even more. _If she did that to Sting_, he thought, _I don't want to even know what she'll do to me!_

The ice hands released his ankles from their cold grip. They scuttled away on their fingers, delving into the dark alley.

His ears twitched, picking up a voice yelling out to him. Moreover, Orga's voice. "Rogue, get out of there!"

He didn't need to be told twice.

As fast as his feet could carry him, Rogue ran away from Glacia. Feet pounded against the ground behind him, the dragonoid princess giving chase.

_How can I even call myself a Dragon Slayer_, Rogue thought to himself as he rounded the corner, almost slipping due to the snow on the ground. _When I'm running away from another? How can I even look at Frosch after this?_

_Frosch._

_That's right!_ he thought, spinning around in midrun. _For his sake...for Sting and Lector, too...I'll win for them_. "Shadow Dragon's Whip!" A long tendril of shadows grew from his hand as he snapped it towards Tiamat's approaching form.

A clump of ice formed in her own hand, and at one of its ends, a long bladed rope grew out of it. Tiamat pulled her whip to meet Rogue's.

The ice whip slashed through his own whip, finally making contact with his arm. He yelled out in pain as the whip contracted and retracted from his forearm, bits of his flesh remaining on the blades. Rogue lifted up his right arm to see an open wound spiralling around his forearm, blood flowing freely. His tattered sleeve did nothing to hide it.

"You chose a wrong moment to space out!"

Rogue was barely able to escape the full brunt of the Ice Dragon's Claws. However, she did create a vertical slash on his right arm, breaking the spiralling scars from earlier.

* * *

"There's a reason why the Soul Reader skill was decimated from history," Dobengal said to himself, wincing as his former comrade slashed open his current comrade's arm. "Anyone who possesses that skill is a master strategist, experienced or not."

_In other words, she knows exactly what her opponent will do even before they do._

* * *

Rogue ducked quickly in order to avoid the Ice Dragon's Slash. But no sooner did he dodge it when her foot made contact with his chest.

"Agh!" He fell on his back, the taste of blood in his mouth. Seeing her foot ready to stomp on him, he moved out of the way as it came down. But her right foot changed its course and kicked his ribs.

Rogue was on his knees, one elbow pressed to the snow-covered ground while his other hand was used to push himself off the ground, getting him back into a standing position. His hands were pressed together. "Shadow Blast!"

A large sphere of shadows formed between his hands before he released it, a single beam heading towards his opponent.

"You call _that_ Dragon Force?"

To his shock, Glacia swatted the attack away from her like she was doing the same to a fly. The spell bounced back, heading for its caster.

"Don't make me laugh."

He was about to move out of the way when his feet refused to obey him. Once more, the Ice Dragon's Restraints had captured his ankles, forcing him to take the brunt of his own attack.

His spell threatened to push him back, the only thing preventing it from doing so were the ice hands. But then they released him, pushing him all the way to the brick wall.

_She's—_

"—_reading me like a book_," Glacia finished.

His eyes widened in shock. _Did she_—?

"—_read my thoughts_?" she said in a bored tone.

_Crap! I forgot about her other ability!_ Rogue thought furiously, standing back up.

Before he even so much as took a step, Glacia appeared before him, her arm already drawn back. He moved out of the way, ducking just in time as her arm changed course once more. But then her foot shot out, prompting Rogue to roll out of the way.

Getting back on his feet, he expected her to attack him. What he did not see was the very girl he was expecting. In fact, there was absolutely no sign of Glacia. The only thing he could see everywhere around him was snow.

Snow?

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, the cold drifts erupted around him, filling his vision with blinding white.

_That's right! Snow is just ice crystals!_

"Took you a while to finally figure it out," the chilling voice said behind him.

He shouldn't have turned around. But somehow, he did anyway. The first thing that met his eyes were two clawed fingers in a flicking position. The forefinger was released, and Rogue was sent back by a powerful gale.

His weight landed on his left ankle, a sharp pain coursing through it as he stood. Tiamat charged towards him again.

"Shadow Dragon's Veil!"

Shadows flew out of his hands, surrounding the enemy in darkness. But Rogue had no intention of fighting her. He just needed time. Taking one last look at the shadows, he ran away, his left ankle popping with each step, letting him know it was injured in some way.

_I...I can't even _**pretend**_ I can fight her_...Rogue thought, trying to look for a place to hide, though he knew it wouldn't last long.

His best choice was a secluded park in the city. It wasn't much, but there were plenty of shadows for him to replenish his wavering strength. As he sat down in a tree's shadow, he regained his breath, finally taking note of his injuries.

His arm was bleeding heavily from the scars given to him. Rogue thought back to Dobengal, whose right arm was almost identical to his now.

Taking a handful of snow and packing it together, Rogue pressed it against his bleeding arm.

_That's not her...that's not her at all!_

Glacia, the girl who looked too innocent for battle.

Glacia, who behaved differently than how her dragon tried to raise her originally.

_What happened to her?_ Rogue thought._ Did her dragon actually succeed in turning her into a weapon? By turning her into that?_

The blood stopped, but that didn't stop him from taking off his scarf to serve as a crude bandage. As he tied it off, a small object near the tree caught his eye. Brushing away any snow, Rogue picked up the object, hands shaking as he realized what it was.

Glacia's sunglasses.

Both lenses were cracked, a spiderweb formed in the glass. Some chips here, frost forming on the glass circles...but they were hers.

Rogue rested his head on his knees, trying to come up with something—_anything_—that could put him on par with her.

_This is pathetic,_ he thought to himself._ I killed Skiadrum...but I can't even take down a dragonoid?_

Getting his head back up, he looked around for any sign of said dragonoid when a familiar sight caught his eye.

_That's it!_

* * *

Clawed, scaly feet restrained within sandals strolled past the large tree. For a moment, as she passed, her shadow was consumed by the tree's. A second passed, and her shadow was back.

Seeing no sign of Rogue, Tiamat walked away from the park.

As she moved, her shadow—instead of moving with her—acted on its own accord.

A red eye peeked out of the darkness, regarding the dragonoid form closely. She stopped, and the eye within the shadow disappeared.

Glacia continued walking as she reached the town square, where Rogue decided to make his move.

With her back turned to him, Rogue snuck out of Glacia's shadow, careful not alert her.

_Shadow Dragon's Punch!_

His fist collided with her face. A thrill of success passed through him until—"Get real," Tiamat's voice spat.

Her left hand grabbed his arm, talons digging into his skin as her own fist drew back and made contact with his cheek.

_She let me hit her!_ Rogue thought as he was pushed back from the impact. _She purposely let her guard down so she could use close combat on me!_

"Took you a while to notice," she said.

He stood back up, taking note of the pain in his cheek. No broken bones...

Drawing her head back, Glacia let out the blue flames from before. The entire square was consumed, nothing but an azure inferno as far as the eye could see.

"Was everything a lie?" he called out. "Was everything you told me a lie?"

"Shut up! Ice Dragon's Veil!"

A large cloud of mist surrounded them, but Rogue was still able to see the cold flames she created. A shadowy silhouette moved in and out of his vision, getting closer each time.

_This spell...it's almost identical to the Shadow Dragon's Veil..._

With lightning reflexes, Rogue somehow managed to catch Glacia's clawed hand and immobilize her.

"I remember...you telling me...that your mother hated you...that she tried to turn you into a weapon," Rogue said. "And that Dobengal—"

"Don't you dare mention that coward," Tiamat hissed.

"—threatened you into that bargain," he continued. "Did your dragon hate you _so_ much, she turned you into this? Did Dobengal threaten to give **this** away?"

Tiamat looked away, her other arm—which had been prepared to strike—fell to her side.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

It was so small, normal people would think that she hadn't moved at all. But he had just barely seen it—a tiny nod of her head.

"What—no,_ who_ are you?"

She began to shake, most of her pure white bangs moving to cover her face. "I...I couldn't stand the looks people would give me when they saw me like _this_, all those looks of fear and disgust—"

"Or _worry_?" Rogue challenged. "Worry for their lives? Did it even cross your mind that some of those people would even worry for **_you_**?!"

She jolted. He knew his words had taken her by surprise.

"Y-you wouldn't understand, R-Rogue," Glacia said, her voice shaking, on the verge of tears.

"Of course I don't understand," he said. "Because you don't understand either."

When she didn't react, he continued. "Tell me what happened to you. I'll get you out of this, I promise."

She finally lifted her head. Though the rest of her body was covered with white-blue scales, her face was back to its pale complexion, skin taking the place of scales. Her eyes were no longer hardened and slit-pupiled, murderous nor hateful. They were the gentlest blue eyes that Rogue had ever seen.

"Rogue..."

Against his control, he found himself pulling Glacia into his arms. Silently, but still knowing that she could hear him, he was grateful for the mist she conjured. If anyone caught them like this—even Orga or Minerva—he'd never have a moment of rest after the games.

"...let go of me," she murmured. "Get...away..."

"No," he said firmly. "I'm not going to leave you like this. I _won't_ let you stay like this."

A tear formed in her eye, but never escaped. "Rogue...you..."

Her eyes widened, pupils becoming slits as white-blue scales made their way across her face like an army of soldiers. She felt her teeth sharpen into fangs again, which prompted her into pushing him away.

"What—"

"Rogue...you...are..._such a** sap**_," the hyperboreal voice of Tiamat spat, lifting her face.

He gulped, seeing the last of the scales cover her face, trapping the girl within the prison of a terrifying dragonoid.

Without blinking, Tiamat hurled Rogue away from her. His back hit a tree, but he was still standing on his feet. The mist veil disappeared, and the blue flames were more alive than ever.

She put her hands together, a large white-blue sphere of energy forming between them.

_"Glacia!"_ he yelled out.

She released the magical power that formed in her hands at him. Icicles, giant ice shards, they all flew out of her hands, focused on one target only.

When the last of the ice shards were gone, Tiamat smirked in satisfaction at the final result.

Shaking from head to toe, Rogue stood, icicles piercing into his body. One even came dangerously close to his heart. Blood spilled out in drops as they hit the ground.

Unable to stand, the Shadow Dragon of Sabertooth fell to the ground, his back sliding along the trunk of the tree.

Spreading her arms out wide, palms facing up so the talons would point to the sky, Tiamat threw back her head and laughed maniacally. Blue flames surrounded her, glowing with a freezing brilliance.

The scene changed.

Where Glacia stood, a tall, muscular man could be seen. Long, dark untamed hair, horns sprouting near his ears, drenched head to toe in crimson blood; his posture was not unlike hers. Red flames burned around him as he laughed cruelly to the heavens, the body of a dead dragon before him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"You know, that child of yours," the ball of light said. "I wonder...what would become of her if she were to go against Igneel's son?"

A loud snort erupted from the second as it crawled gracefully out of the icy summit cave. "Glacia would mop the floor with Igneel's brat. I made sure of it," Arcticana said, watching the southern horizon closely.

"Bipolar, aren't we?"

"Like you don't have your head in the clouds, Grandine," she replied.

The ball of light known as Grandine floated over to the edge of the summit. Due to their enhanced vision, they were able to see even a bird miles away. But that wasn't what Arcticana was watching. That wasn't what made her grin. And what made Grandine float away in shock.

"Skiadrum...that bet I made...I won."

"No...you couldn't have...wasn't our king proof enough?" Grandine asked, voice wavering in strength.

"Of course I didn't," Arcticana said.

"You gave her too much magic!"

"She was the only survivor of an attack set by Acnologia," the Ice Dragon replied coolly. "When I found her, her magical ability was high to begin with, but unstable. This is the stage that all Dragon Slayers will eventually reach...Glacia just happened to be faster."

* * *

"Th-this is just too cruel!" The only things the Lacrima Vision showed were the defeated forms of Sting and Rogue, and a laughing Tiamat. "By just one girl...Sabertooth's Twin Dragons were decimated!"

Mothers among the audience held their crying children tightly, as if to provide some sort of protection from the dragonoid. Others covered their mouths, skin tinged with green at the sight of Sting and Rogue's mangled bodies.

"Ah...ahh...Rogue..." Frosch began to tear up, scared for his life. Never had he seen his partner so brutally defeated. This...this was worse than when Jiemma attempted to kill Lector. When the old man tried to excommunicate Sting and Rogue.

_When I said that she could be a match for the Twin Dragons...I said it out of expectation...of all Dragon Slayers being on equal grounds_, Yajima thought. _But this_...the old man gulped, his adam's apple sticking out.

"I only have one thing to say," Tiamat said on the Lacrima Vision. "If that's really the best you can do...I'm rather disappointed in you. No." Her slit-pupiled eyes narrowed. "I'm rather disappointed in Sabertooth."

Outrage poured out of the crowds supporting the former best guild in Fiore. Members of Sabertooth yelled out in fury at the creature disregarding their guild.

"This..." The fork-tailed Exceed of Mermaid Heel gulped, fear evident in her eyes. "It was like this too, wasn't it, Dobengal? That day...seven years ago..."

Vóreia forced herself to look away. "No...that's a lie, isn't it? Back then...Glacia activated it of her own will..."

* * *

"I...I just...suddenly...remembered..." Levy whispered, pale complexion tinted with green.

"What is it, Levy?" Jet asked, holding her hand. It felt warm, but cold as well. But Jet wanted to be of some comfort to the girl he liked and his team mate.

"Seven years ago...there was a girl...who could transform into a dragon..." Levy shivered. "A girl who relished in chaos...focused on nothing but total destruction...so much, not even bits of her enemies were left!"

"This...is rather unexpected," Mavis said.

"H-how can you be so calm, First?" Makarov asked, shocked. "She—that child just—"

"Team Fairy Tail, as long as you can help it, avoid Glacia!"

* * *

"Gotta watch where I'm going," Gray muttered to himself, looking around the corner before he ran off.

Only half an hour ago, he had defeated the "invincible" Rufus, as Mato put it. But the feeling of victory was ephemeral as soon as he left the library—after finding his vest in a tattered state, he decided it was best to leave it, not that Gray was complaining—and bothered to look at a Lacrima Vision. Almost immediately, he wished he hadn't looked.

Their new orders from Mavis—that Gray had no problems with—avoid Glacia.

_Something doesn't add up_, Gray thought, as he checked his path again._ That dragon form isn't normal. First said that it wasn't Take Over...but you don't just become a dragonoid when you're in a pinch!_

_But there's Acnologia_, another part of him said.

_Okay, so he was human before_, he thought as he darted forward again._ But that was with Zeref's help!_

_Don't forget the dragons he murdered._

Gray almost halted in his steps. Murdered dragons...bathing in their blood...but that kid couldn't have killed her own dragon!

_Did she?_

"To do, or not to do—which one is easier?" An arctic voice mocked.

The hairs on Gray's neck stood, fear pulsing through his entire body. That voice already scared the hell out of him, he didn't have to look at her to be terrified, for crying out loud!

"Trust me, Fullbuster, when I'm through with you, you won't even be able to cry," Tiamat said, grinning maliciously, fangs in full view.

* * *

"Water Nebula!" Two columns of water shot up, drowning Lyon in liquid before the latter froze it to escape.

"Ice-Make—!" But Juvia's attention was on the Lacrima Vision near them, a horrified expression plastered on her face. "Hey—"

"Gray-sama!" Blinking, Lyon looked at the Lacrima Vision. Tiamat was attacking Gray relentlessly, never giving him a chance to release his magic.

The water dome collapsed. Water poured down on them like a bucket of water being dumped. Lyon created an ice shield to block the "rain" but Juvia hardly glanced his way as she dashed off. The only thing on her mind was getting to her beloved Gray.

* * *

Gray's back hit the wall, a powerful wave of pain running through his body. _I'm done for_, he thought, panicking as Tiamat prepared a Dragon Breath. _She's a monster!_

A blue breath of sharp icicles charged towards him, destroying the pavement as it went.

_I'm gonna be killed!_

A large torrent of water got in the way of the spell that would have taken his life. The water froze, but its purpose was clear: it stopped the attack from ever reaching him.

"Gray-sama!" A jet of water appeared at his side, with Juvia forming next to him.

"Juvia! Am I ever glad to see you!" With the rain woman's help, he managed to stand on his feet.

_Gray-sama is glad that Juvia came_, Juvia thought, lightly blushing. But the feeling of infatuation was gone as Juvia slapped herself mentally. _No!_ She thought. _Juvia cannot feel like this yet! Not when the person who hurt Gray-sama is still here!_

Too late. Tiamat put her hands together, light forming between her palms—when an ox ran at her.

Tiamat crushed the poor ice sculpture's body before grabbing its horn and eating it.

"Not that you have or anything," a familiar voice said in front of Gray and Juvia. Lyon had his back turned to them as he glared at Tiamat. "But defeating this guy is my job."

"Lyon," Gray grunted.

"Gray," Lyon acknowledged.

"More bugs from the woodwork, I see," Tiamat sneered.

"Juvia...I get why you're here...but why you, Lyon?" Gray asked, holding a hand to his stomach, freezing the wound there.

"One: she almost beat the hell out of you, which is what _I'm_ supposed to do," the Lamia Scale mage said. "Second: I have a bone to pick with her."

"I would have—"

"Do you really think you could have taken her on your own? Didn't you see what she did to the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers?"

The mangled bodies came back to mind.

"Then...how do—"

"We'll take her on together," Lyon said.

"Another partnership with you, I see." Gray froze his last wound over. "Then again, I'm not complaining."

"But we're at a disadvantage," Lyon interrupted. "Our opponent is a dragonoid who took out two of Sabertooth's top fighters without breaking a sweat. We have two ice-type mages and one water mage. Taking into consideration that she eats ice and can easily freeze Juvia's water, Tiamat has the upper hand."

"We just gotta play the hands we're dealt," Gray mused.

"What about adding another card to the field?" A metallic voice said above them.

A shadow jumped down from the roof of the building, landing beside Gray and Juvia.

"Gajeel!" Juvia cried.

"_'Only a dragon can master a dragon'_, huh, Juvia?" Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "Well, if the same applied to me and Salamander, then him and Laxus, finally him against Sabertooth, then it's the same for the squirt."

"It seems that Fairy and Lamia have made a temporary alliance," Yajima said.

"I..." Chapati couldn't seem to find his voice.

"It's four against one! The numbers are on our side!" Lyon yelled.

"YEAH!"

_Let's defeat Tiamat!_

* * *

"What are you doing, Lyon?!" Ooba Babasama screamed, twirling her finger at the screen.

"It's necessary, Obaba," Sherry said as the four began their assault. "Lyon can't beat her alone—none of them can—so they have to rely on each other. That's love."

_But they're still not enough_, Sherry thought, watching Tiamat hurl them away._ However...the only thing greater than a dragon...is a god_. "Chelia!"

* * *

"Karma Demon: Iron Spiral!" A dark, silver-blue twister lashed out at Tiamat, though the latter countered with her own attack.

With a snap of her claws, the snow around them gathered into a typhoon. Pointing her talons at them, the vortex swirled towards the group.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Gray and Lyon shouted. Two ice blockades formed instantly, taking on the brunt of the attack.

"Water Barrier!" Like its name, a large barrier of water formed behind the ice shields as cracks began to form.

"Iron Wall!" A large iron blockade appeared behind the water barrier.

"It's working!" Lyon cried, reinforcing the ice shields.

But the first two shields failed, prompting Gray and Lyon to get behind Juvia and Gajeel.

Juvia's defense fell, and the blizzard tackled Gajeel's wall.

"It—it's holding..." Gajeel noted. "Barely," he added, wincing as the iron groaned and bended.

"Prepare to run when it breaks," Gray said.

As soon as those words left his mouth, ice erupted all around them, blocking off their escape route.

"Something else you want to say?" Lyon asked, an annoyed look on his face.

"Okay, let's see you come up with an idea, genius!" Gray fumed.

"A little help here!" Gajeel yelled. His iron couldn't take any more damage. If this went any further—

The iron wall toppled and the vortex came for them. All four mages hit the ground, hoping the attack would just pass over their heads.

_"Sky God's Typhoon!"_ From the corner of his eye, Lyon saw a black twister collide with the snow storm. The latter was thrown off course, missing them entirely as it entered the sky.

"Sorry I'm late," a female voice said.

"Chelia!" Lyon got back on his feet.

"It took me a while, but I brought along—"

"Me," a deep voice confirmed.

"Jura-san!"

"It's very rare to see you like this, Lyon," the Wizard Saint said.

Lyon looked away, biting his lip. "She has...the same strength of a monster..."

"Dragons were created by gods, so it only takes a god to take one out," Chelia assured.

"And if this girl had the strength to conquer two Dragon Slayers, then she would be a match for Natsu," Gray said, lifting himself off the ground.

"No, she's probably a match for you, Jura-san," Lyon concluded.

"Now this—" Jura helped Gajeel and Juvia up. "—is a challenge."

Gray brushed dirt off his pants when a sight hit the corner of his eye. "Brace yourselves!"

"Whoa!" The mages moved out of the way of the whip, just barely avoiding a lash. The bladed rope split the concrete, sending rubble into the air.

"I couldn't care less if there were ten of you or an entire legion," Tiamat snarled, retracting her whip. "You're all the same!"

She put her hands together, pulling them apart as a ball of energy formed between her palms. Bringing her arms forward, the energy released itself in the form of large icicles, sharpened to a blade's edge, with the ends sharper that a spear tip.

"So that's the spell that did Rogue in," Gajeel muttered, preparing for the attack. "Iron Dragon's Shield!"

He crossed his arms, a large shield forming from them.

"Iron Rock Wall!" Jura put his hands together, concentrating as a giant stone barrier protected him and his comrades.

The icicles stuck on the wall while they scratched and pierced Gajeel's shield arms, a handful simply bouncing off. The Dragon Slayer winced in pain at the ice that managed to pierce his arms.

Scowling, Tiamat extended her index talon out, blue light glowing from her claw. She moved her talon to and fro, drawing a pattern of light before her. With every movement, the light from her claw changed. From green to yellow, pink to red. The array completed, she captured the pattern in her hands.

"Everyone, shields!" Lyon yelled.

"It doesn't matter what shields you create, I'll make sure this attack is the last thing you'll ever see!" Tiamat screamed.

She lifted her hands apart, a mix of colors trapped between them.

The light in her hands shined brilliantly, releasing itself in a large burst of magic. It exploded, expanding out from her hands far and wide, eventually consuming the entire city.

* * *

"No..." Vóreia clenched her paws, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Not that spell...not that one..."

Futile as it was, Vóreia called out to her friend trapped in darkness. _"Glacia!"_

* * *

"The destructive light." Dobengal forced himself to look away. "Probably the most dangerous spell in her arsenal...the light that decimates everything and everyone within its range. She's truly lost."

* * *

The light disappeared, retreating as quickly as it came. Shadows faded with the light, for it could never stay without it.

Eyes closed, Gajeel opened them wide, taking in the damage. "Wh—we're still alive!"

Jura lowered his arms, his comrades taking a look around themselves to find the same thing. Gray released Juvia from his hold, having held onto the rain woman when the attack was launched. Though Juvia began to miss the contact.

Their shields had been destroyed, but everyone was standing unscathed. Buildings stood proudly, not even a brick decimated from their structures.

"What?" Tiamat hissed.

* * *

"But that—!" Vóreia couldn't find the words to express her shock and joy. "How?"

* * *

Unstable footsteps sounded behind them, the smell of blood following closely. Someone coughed, their voice only recently regained.

"Strong," a voice said, coughing again. "Worthy to be called Tiamat...I was mistaken, wasn't I?"

Gajeel turned around, eyes widening in shock when he saw the newcomers. "You..."

"How did they—_pumpkin_!" Mato squeaked in shock.

"That spell...I ate it..." The person put a hand against the wall, leaning on it for support. "Such a frightening one too..."

"All those shadows created...that was enough to replenish me..." Another person limped forward, his right arm bandaged with a scarf.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Tiamat screamed at the duo.

The first person shrugged. "Well...sorry to disappoint..."

"You two should be resting," Gajeel said.

"Not...yet..."

Jura held his gaze on the duo. "We can't guarantee the safety of your lives—"

"That was already compromised."

"If you say so." Gajeel turned back to face the she-demon. "Nice to see the two of you still alive..._Sting...and Rogue_."

* * *

**Do any of you guys notice something?**

_"It activated of its own will, and I'm sure it will do the same now."—Glacia, Chapter 11_

**_But here:_**

_"No...that's a lie, isn't it? Back then...Glacia activated it of her own will..."—Voreia, Chapter 15_

**Two contradicting statements from different people.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16'**

* * *

"Rogue!" Frosch cried, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Ah, I see," Yajima said. "It appears we were so shocked by the earlier conflict that we, er, _forgot_ to give two points to Mermaid Heel."

"That's just biased, isn't it?" Avia muttered.

"They actually survived." Dobengal gripped his right arm.

"But how?" Vóreia cried. "No matter who the opponent is, Tiamat always kills them!"

* * *

"Hit the deck!" Gajeel screamed.

The mages moved out of the way as another Dragon Breath tried to hit them. Jura moved one of his arms in a lifting motion, and the ground beneath Tiamat rose. The rock pillar climbed towards the clouds, but ceased motion when she punched the pillar. It crumbled into large boulders, falling back to the earth.

"She destroyed it!" Mato cried.

Jura lifted his hand again. The boulders stopped before Jura sent them back to Tiamat.

"And Jura sent them back!" Chapati regained his lost voice.

"Tch." Tiamat spread her arms out, a large stream of snow and icicles produced from her arms.

"Wing Attack," Gray noted, finding her spell resembling its fire counterpart.

The streams destroyed every single boulder sent at her, fine sand raining down on them.

"Her arms!" Rogue yelled.

Gajeel spun around, searching for dislocated limbs flying towards him when said objects crawled on the ground. The Iron Dragon Slayer jumped onto a brick wall, getting off just as quickly as the limbs made their way up.

Her arms soared through the air. Gajeel ducked—only to find that he wasn't their target. "Juvia!"

"Iron Rock Palms!" Two giant stone hands erupted out of the ground, coming together to trap the arms between its palms. When they came apart, fine snow fell to earth.

* * *

Lyon landed not so gracefully on the pavement, razor-sharp icicles piercing his skin. Blood stained his tunic, his stomach bleeding profusely even as he froze it.

_Enhanced strength, huh?_ Lyon thought, his hand unconsciously gripping an ice shard.

"More than what my pathetic host has."

A hand grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him up by the collar. The Ice-Make wizard found himself face-to-face with the Dragon Queen.

"Y-your host?" The ice mage tried to pry himself from her grip, but to no avail. "So what are you, a parasite?"

"I'm her guardian, I come out whenever she's in danger. Until those fools decided to seal me away," Tiamat snarled.

A small smirk crept onto Lyon's face at this, a snort escaping.

"This is a new one. You're not terrified," Tiamat said.

"I'm not afraid of you," Lyon spat, a defiant look on his face.

"Not yet, but by tomorrow, you'll be as afraid as every single person in this country in time for the—"

With lightning speed, Lyon brought the hand that was holding the icicle up, stabbing the hand that held him above the ground. Blood spurted out of the wound, the sharpened ice piercing through her palm.

"Argh!" As soon as she released him, Lyon took the chance to get back to his comrades. Tiamat stumbled back, her feet crossing between pavement and snow. Feeling a patch of cold on his neck, the Ice-Make wizard reached behind his neck to find the collar frozen.

"Tch!" Tiamat yanked out the icicle piercing through her palm, ice forming slowly within the hole before becoming actual scales.

"Damn regeneration," Gajeel cursed.

"This will be tricky," Chelia said.

"Shut up and listen, all of you." Lyon grabbed another razor ice shard from the ground. "I figured it out. The secret to her regeneration."

* * *

"What do you mean, you figured it out?" Tiamat snarled.

"There's no way he could have," Vóreia said.

"But even the strongest defense has a weak point," a voice said behind her.

Vóreia turned around to see Dobengal join her.

"Tiamat..."

"_Glacia_ may not remember, but _Tiamat_ does," Dobengal finished for the Exceed.

Vóreia turned her head away, remembering the part she played. "Do you think—?"

"It's true that Tiamat acts as a last line of self-preservation for Glacia...but—"

* * *

"Now!" Lyon commanded.

"Sky God's Gale!" Black winds escaped from Chelia's hands, running around the entire city, picking up snow and icicles along the way.

"Jura-san!"

"Rumbling Mt. Fuji!"

The ground where Tiamat stood broke, cracks forming as a beam escaped. Tiamat escaped the full brunt of the attack, but not without some wounds she received from the Wizard Saint.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted as he put his hands on the ground.

"On it!" Juvia's Water Slicer, aimed towards the half-dragon who dared to hurt her beloved Gray, soared through the air, only to splash against the pavement.

"Iron Rock Fists!" Two stone fists burst out of the ground, swinging at Tiamat, who dodged every blow.

Lyon saw some drops of blood come out of the previous wounds. "Get ready!"

"Iron Dragon's—"

"White Dragon's—"

"Shadow Dragon's—"

**"ROAR!"**

The spell was unleashed at the same time Tiamat destroyed the rock fists. A combination of light, shadows, and iron swirled together in a single attack, charging towards Tiamat, who prepared to jump when—

She couldn't dodge it. Tiamat looked down to find that her feet were frozen to the ground.

A dark twister came around the corner, snow and icicles trapped by wind.

The two attacks collided at the same target, a gigantic explosion taking place with it.

As the smoke cleared away, a figure stumbled towards them, eventually regaining their composure. Tiamat came out of the smoke, parts of her scaly skin sliced, blood dripping from the cuts.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Vóreia stood on the parapet, awed by the damage that managed to hit Tiamat.

"When I stabbed you with that icicle, I expected it to bounce off," Lyon said to Tiamat on the Lacrima Vision. "Why would it actually manage to damage you?"

"That is to say, your ice is Dragon Ice, meaning it has greater strength than normal ice. So even your own ice is a weapon against you," Lyon finished. Tiamat scowled, confirming his theory.

"Whenever you regenerated, you were always standing on snow," Lyon continued. "The same applied to Glacia, too, didn't it? In other words, you can regenerate as long as you're standing on some form of ice."

"And plus, you freeze whatever you touch," he added.

The water attack from earlier finally came back to them. "Lyon, you—" Gray started.

"It didn't matter if Juvia's attack hit or not, we just needed your feet wet."

"Amazing," Vóreia breathed.

"So he already knew the weak points, he just needed to confirm them," Dobengal assessed, an impressed look on his face.

* * *

"I'd congratulate you, but my first priority is to eliminate everyone, starting with you!" Tiamat put her hands together, a large sphere of blue energy forming between them.

"Get out of the way!"

The mages dodged the icicles heading towards them, one even came dangerously close to preventing Gajeel from having offspring. The ice pierced the pavement, making movement in that area difficult.

"Ice-Make: Bow!" An archer's bow appeared before Lyon, who grabbed it with his left hand. "As for the arrows—!"

Lyon grabbed a long, razor sharp icicle from the ground, nocking it into the bowstring. _Aim for a vital spot and—!_

His bow suddenly snapped in his hands, leaving only the icicle intact.

"Ice-Make: Bow!" But even as Lyon nocked the icicle into the new bow, it snapped as well.

"Lyon, stop!" Gray shouted at his fellow trainee as the latter attempted another bow only for it to shatter. "If you keep doing that, you'll run out of magic!"

"It's just like you said," Tiamat taunted, hitting one of Gajeel's attacks away. "Dragon Ice is stronger than normal ice!"

Lyon gripped the icicle in his hands tightly, ignoring the cuts he was making on his own skin. _No_, he thought angrily. _There has to be a way!_

Suddenly, he remembered a time when it was just him and Ur training together. Before Gray ever came along.

_"'Ice Magic allows you to create and manipulate ice however you want it to.'"_

_That's it!_ Lyon gathered several icicles in his hands, focusing his magical power on one task only. _Despite its strength, Dragon Ice is still ice! _Lyon thought. _I will make her ice follow my will!_

"It won't bend to your will, Vastia!" Tiamat shouted.

"That's where you're_ WRONG_!" Lyon roared out the last word as the ice in his hands came together, lengthening and bending in an arc, a bowstring forming between the gap.

Lyon stood up, holding the manipulated ice bow in his left hand. "In the end, it's all the same, isn't it, Ur? My ice, Gray's ice, Dragon Ice—only a little more power is necessary."

Chelia saw blood dripping from Lyon's hands, even steam rising. "Lyon, your—"

The silver-haired Ice-Make wizard looked down at his hands. "Of course it wouldn't be easy," he said, holding the long icicle in his other hand. "But this is proof." He nocked the razor sharp icicle into the bowstring, holding this time. "There is no ice that I can't manipulate."

"Chelia."

The young God Slayer turned her head in the direction of her guild mate. "Yes, Lyon?"

"I have a plan...but I need a distraction," Lyon said.

* * *

"Got it?"

Chelia nodded, confirming his thoughts.

"Then move out!"

"Sky God's Boreas!" Black wind swirled towards Tiamat, who dodged most of the intended damage.

"Jura-san!" Chelia cried.

"Hm!" Jura put his hands together, rock pillars bursting out of the ground.

"Karma Demon: Iron Spiral!"

"Holy Shadow Dragon's Resounding Roar!"

The two attacks ran alongside each other before they merged, creating a powerful attack that sent Tiamat back a few feet. The Dragon Queen held her ground, though, even against the Dragon Slayers' combined attacks.

_Now or never!_ Lyon thought as he released the ice "arrow" from the bowstring, watching it fly towards its target.

The Dragon Slayer spells finally won, pushing Tiamat all the way back against a large tree. As she began to stand, the icicle hit its mark. The power behind the arrow was enough to create a hole in the trunk as Tiamat was forced back once more. The last thing Lyon saw before the dragon's form disappeared downhill was the arrow piercing her lower left stomach.

Lyon ran to the top of the hill, searching for Tiamat's body when a different sight met his eye.

Bloody and bruised, below was the unconscious body of Glacia Patin. Her sandals had been blown off, parts of her dress were tattered and stained with blood. A deep wound adorned her lower left abdomen, the ice arrow still in place. Other than some minor cuts here and there, she didn't look like she would be getting up anytime soon.

"Th-this is—!"

"LAMIA SCALE! Lamia Scale's Lyon defeated Tiamat!" Mato yelled as the crowd cheered.

Lamia Scale:** 49P**

* * *

_**A conversation between former comrades of Imperial Snow...what do you think they could have been talking about?**_

_**Two different beings in one body, both different from each other. Remind you of anything? Give up?**_

_**Ironically, my school just made a production of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde—which, by the way, was awesome.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"Lamia Scale earns one point! With this, they're tied for second with Sabertooth!"

The cheers of the audience were too deafening to hear anything at all.

"This huge applause has yet to stop!" Chapati said.

Yajima waved his hand. "Let them be."

"Ahh! Tiamat lost, pumpkin!"

"Well done, Lyon!" Babasama yelled at the Lacrima Vision.

"Lyon beat the Dragon Queen!" A member of Lamia Scale said behind her.

"Lamia is the best in Fiore!" Another cheered.

* * *

Lyon straightened up, the feeling of victory flooding his entire body.

But it wasn't right.

However, the point had been given._ No going back now_, he thought, pivoting on his heel.

"...b...birth...by...sleep..."

He stopped in his tracks, turning back around at Glacia. No, her position hadn't changed, nor her appearance but...Lyon could've sworn he heard Tiamat's voice from her.

Taking one last look at his opponent's fallen body, he rejoined his comrades waiting behind him.

"Let it be, Gray," Gajeel said, looking at the sky when he said that. Somehow he knew Gray was going to argue. "We may have worked together, but that guy was the one to deliver the finishing blow. We snoozed, we lose."

"Juvia doesn't think it's fair," Juvia said.

Gajeel cocked his head. "It wasn't fair that it took eight mages to take down one." The Iron Dragon Slayer sat down on the fallen tree trunk. "I still have to improve, don't I, rusty lizard?" he muttered to himself.

"Gajeel."

At the sound of his name, he looked up to see that Gray and Juvia had gone, and the Twin Dragons stood before him.

"Something the two of you want?"

"We still haven't concluded our battle," Rogue said.

Gajeel tilted his head. "You can barely even stand without shaking, you've lost too much blood, and you still want to fight?"

"As long as we're still standing, that means we're able to fight," Sting reminded.

"Spare yourselves the humiliation."

"Your humiliation or ours?"

Gajeel's ears twitched. His Iron Dragon Scales covered his entire body. "All right. Don't blame me later."

"Shadow—"

Gajeel lifted his arm, his index finger and thumb in a flicking position. The index was released, and Sting and Rogue were sent back by a powerful gale. They hit the side of the building, both of them were out cold now.

His skin returned to normal. "I believe this counts as two points."

Fairy Tail** 52P**

* * *

The pain in Dobengal's right arm seemed to lessen. "She was actually defeated."

Vóreia sat down on the parapet, shocked by the new revelation. "For seven—eight years, Tiamat was infamously feared…and we...are looking at her downfall..."

A sigh released, Dobengal set his hands on the railing. "The seal only slipped," he said in relief. "If that had been—"

His right arm spasmed violently, but his left hand grabbed it to keep it steady. Unless her eyes were playing tricks with her, Vóreia saw blood trickling down from it.

"It hurts even now?" Vóreia asked, watching him shake.

The ninja laughed harshly. "I can't even remember a night when I could sleep peacefully." His attention turned back to the battle, and he shook his head. "Those idiots," he muttered.

"No offense to you," Vóreia said. "Your guild has strength, they just lack the brains to use it right."

Within the stadium, and in the city of Crocus, members of Sabertooth sneezed.

"No...I completely agree with you." Dobengal let his arm go. "Those seven years as a member of Sabertooth...it felt meaningless. No real goals...absolutely no dreams. Just expectations you had to live up to."

"And with Imperial Snow?" Vóreia prompted.

His face relaxed. "We were strong, yes...at least we didn't kick out members if we ever lost to each other. That just gave us another goal: to surpass them."

"And we always had someone to look after," the Exceed said.

"Glacia."

Vóreia's tails swished around in realization. "That's why you invited her to Sabertooth, wasn't it? Not because of her strength...but so you could keep an eye on her...or rather..."

"In the end, it failed. The seal started weakening a few days ago."

Vóreia remembered Glacia's battle on the third day, when her eyes became slit-pupiled. The eyes of Tiamat.

"And when I threatened to reveal her on the fourth day...it wasn't Glacia who glared at me. It was_ Tiamat_."

"Due to extensive injuries, everyone who has been defeated will be transported to the central hospital in the city, pumpkin," Mato said. "Contestants who are still fighting, please do your best to avoid the area, pumpkin."

One by one, magic circles appeared under the fallen mages before they warped away.

* * *

In a special balcony for nobles, the royals began to talk amongst themselves about the murderer in the games.

"Didn't I warn you, your majesty?" The King of Fiore turned his head in the direction of the snide Baron Hubert. "A menace, just like your late wife."

A guard stationed next to the king took great offense at this. "How dare you disrespect—"

"I'm merely stating the truth." The baron sneered at the king. "If only you had followed my advice sooner years ago. You wouldn't have a murderer as a daughter."

"Enough!" The King of Fiore stood up from his chair. "Sabotage, backstabbing—that's all the talent you possess! Someday, your tongue will be the ruin of you!"

"And your trust has already ruined you. I am merely advising the best for you, your majesty. After all, I am your royal advisor."

* * *

Fairy Tail** 53P**

"Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet has defeated the leaders of Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth!"

Suddenly, Fairy Tail was at 63 points.

And Sabertooth...was _annihilated._

"Yeah!" Max shouted.

"We're gonna win this thing!" Warren cheered.

"Everything's back the way it should be," Mavis said, sniffing a bit.

Makarov sighed in relief, glad that the first wasn't crying anymore.

"Kyah!"

Lamia Scale **50P**

"Millianna was defeated by Jura!" Chapati announced. "Mermaid Heel has been totaled! With this, only Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail are left!"

* * *

"Sabertooth...its era is over," Vóreia said.

Dobengal unclenched his hand. "I've always wondered when this day would come. Nothing is eternal."

Fairy Tail** 64P**

In the end, Lyon lost to Gray.

Lamia Scale **51P**

Juvia fell in her battle against Chelia.

"It's pretty obvious who's going to win," Dobengal said. "Even if Lamia were to defeat Fairy Tail, they'd be far behind."

"Wh-what's happening to Mercurius?" Chapati cried.

Every Lacrima Vision focused on the palace. A tower toppled, spires fell, and walls crumbled to the ground.

"Mercurius..." Vóreia whispered. "...it's collapsing..."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**The Person I Am**

* * *

_Crocus Hospital_

The Grand Magic Games had been postponed.

Nearly every mage in Crocus was gathered at the hospital—some by injury, but the rest were discussing.

"Princess Hisui-sama... will happen to us...now that Eclipse has failed?" Yukino asked tentatively.

The princess wrung her hands, head bowed in failure and loss. "I believe you've already met my acquaintance when you left Pitfall Palace...surely, she told you of the Eclipse Plan..."

The group's memory went back to the "discussion" with the hooded figure.

"The door to the changing world..." Lucy repeated.

Hisui, though in grief, managed to keep her posture straight. "It was...supposed to take us to that world...so that even if Fiore was destroyed, we would continue to exist there. But now...without the gate...our survival is uncertain..."

* * *

"What?"

"And Minerva threatened Lector's life if Sting lost," Dobengal finished.

Vóreia looked out the window. "So that's what happened to the tomcat."

"However, Minerva is a woman who will tell any sort of lie to manipulate those around her. I don't even know if Lector is alive."

"There's only one way to confirm it."

"Another dimension. I think it's quite easy for you to break into," he said. "After all, you carry the transdimensional blade."

* * *

In a different wing of the hospital, a different conversation took place.

Bickering voices resonated all around him. Unable to take it anymore, Sting woke up, his body heavily bandaged.

"Ah, you're awake." Sting winced at the voice. But then he remembered Tiamat and thought, _I looked at death in the face and lived. She's a fly compared to that._

"You remember our bargain the other night?" Minerva asked.

Sting looked away, remembering what would happen to Lector.

"You lost—"

"We all lost." A shadow was all that could be seen beyond the curtain on his right. A hand pulled it back, and Rogue revealed himself, with Rufus on the bed next to him. "Even you, Minerva."

Minerva seethed. "Why, you—"

Rufus raised his hand to speak. "There were many factors that attributed to our loss to Fairy Tail. Some of them were unpredicted," he added, motioning a hand towards Mermaid Heel several beds over.

"But that doesn't change anything. You lost, Sting," Minerva simpered. "Say farewell to Lector."

"What about farewell to me?"

Sting immediately turned his head towards the door, where Lector stood on Dobengal's shoulder.

"Lector!"

"Sting-kun!" Lector flew over to Sting's bed, jumping into his best friend's arms.

"Lector's back!" Frosch jumped over from Rogue's bed, welcoming his friend back from wherever he went.

"Dobengal, why would you—"

"I only gave the location," the ninja said. "The actual credit goes to someone else."

"You're welcome." Vóreia stepped out from behind Dobengal, sheathing a tanto behind her back.

Lector looked away, a frustrated look on his face as though he couldn't believe his next words. "Thanks...nekomata."

"VÓREIA!" The twin-tailed Exceed jumped at the extremely loud voice that called for her. Millianna grabbed Vóreia by the back of her jacket, holding the cat up to her face. "I—"

"Hey!" Lyon stormed over, holding his Dragon Ice bow in his hands. "I don't know what's going on with her, but you're Glacia's partner! You should be able to explain why the kid turned into a dragon and nearly murdered us out there!"

"Lyon!" Chelia chased after him. "Be careful, your leg is still—oof!" The young God Slayer tripped.

"That's just what I was going to say!" Millianna said.

"Millianna, lower your voice. This is a hospital," Avia said.

"Yeah, about that." Gajeel limped over, with Wendy still trying to heal him. "Can someone please explain why we nearly had a rehash of Acnologia at Tenrou Island?"

"Vóreia?" Millianna asked.

The twin-tailed cat sighed, looking younger and fearful. "It's starting again."

"What is? Please, Vóreia, no more riddles or cryptic messages, just tell us what's happening to Glacia," Avia pleaded. "Why she became that...why she killed them..."

"It...it's a long story..."

"And we're going to be in here for a while, so you have plenty of time, lady," Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too."

Endless chatters filled the Exceed's ears, going on and on until—"Will you shut up!" Vóreia took a deep breath, taking out her tessen, pointing it at Sting. "You! Do you still have that necklace?"

Sting looked at his bedside table, where the claw, fang, and moonstone necklace rested.

"In a nutshell, that's a magical limiter...and an amplifier," Vóreia said.

"May I?" Sting passed it over to Rogue, who handed it to Rufus. He held the necklace in his hand, or more specifically, the gem. "Wait." The Memory-Make Mage turned the gem over in his hands. "This isn't a moonstone. It's a lapis lazuli..._surrounded_ by moonstone."

"Bingo," Vóreia said.

"So it limits her powers." Rufus looked up from the peculiar gem. "But what does it amplify?"

"A seal," Dobengal spoke up. "One that's already loosening, I'm afraid."

"So you know what's happening to her?" Rogue asked.

"Everything." Dobengal relaxed his right fist. "Mind, body, soul...and heart."

"Then why aren't you over there?" Millianna let go of Vóreia as she stormed over to him. "If you know exactly what's happening to her, why aren't you helping the medics working on her?"

"What's happening to Glacia...isn't something the medics can cure." Dobengal pivoted, striding towards the window.

"Physically, they can," Vóreia said to him. "But not..."

"Hello?" Lector waved his paw in front of Vóreia. "You're not the only one who exists here!"

"I don't know how to describe it, tomcat. But soon...very soon... Glacia won't exist anymore. She'll be...entirely different. Something evil. She won't care who she kills, just as long as she satisfies her bloodlust."

Lector grabbed hold of Vóreia and shook her by the shoulders. "You said this happened before, then why didn't you stop this from happening now?"

"Because we were able to seal her," Dobengal said. "Neither of us saw fit to do any unnecessary damage to Glacia. Not me, not Vóreia, and certainly not Nordenburg. Vóreia and I put our hopes on the chance that what we sealed in her would never do anything to overshadow Glacia again."

"Ultimately, we failed," Vóreia concluded.

"Unnecessary damage?" Rufus repeated. "Forgive me, but your decisions seem to have gotten some people—" He glanced at Sting and Rogue. "—damaged unnecessarily."

"We'll do what we can, I swear," Dobengal said. "We won't allow Tiamat to eclipse Glacia._ I_ won't allow it. Even if I have to die sealing Tiamat—"

"Whoa, whoa." Lyon made a T with his fingers. "Tiamat? Don't you mean Glacia?"

"No. When I say Tiamat...I mean _Tiamat_. Glacia's epithet came from her too."

Gajeel sat down on a chair. "You talk as if—"

"—they were two different people," Vóreia concluded. "Which is exactly who they are."

"You see, Glacia has a split personality," Dobengal explained. "The side that's sweet and caring—and hates fighting—that's Glacia. But her other half—the face that loves devastation and death—_that_ would be Tiamat."

"All right, we get it. Tiamat and Glacia are different beings." Rufus sat up, setting the necklace on the bedside table. "Dobengal...start from the beginning."

"The beginning..." The ninja pulled his mask down. "I don't even know where to begin. Glacia was always exceptionally talented on her own, even without Nordenburg's guidance. That's what granted her the S-Class position."

"But then..." Dobengal clenched his left hand. "Eight years ago...when Glacia really was ten..._it_ came along."

"It?" Sting asked.

"Tiamat." Vóreia took center stage from there. "If I were to put it in a nutshell...there would be three stages to Dragon Slaying Magic."

"Three stages?" Lector asked. "Then which stage are Sting and Rogue at?"

"Fro wants to know too."

"The first stage...would be acquiring Dragon Slaying Magic. The second...is mastering it. That's the stage where Dragon Slayers develop motion sickness," Vóreia added, as three Dragon Slayers looked away, realizing which stage they were at. Wendy, however, wasn't phased.

"Then what's the third stage?" she asked.

Vóreia's eyes darkened. "The third stage...is the final stage of Dragon Slayers... At this point, motion sickness begins to wear off, and they live almost normally...for a while. But the last stage...is where the Dragon Slayers become dragons themselves..."

Shock ran through the Dragon Slayers, as well as the mages in that area too.

"Dragon Slayers...become dragons?" Rogue repeated.

"Dragon Slaying Magic belongs to the dragons, always has, always will," the split-tailed mage said. "It wasn't meant to be utilized by humans."

_Sting-kun..._ Lector glanced at his best friend, who gripped his sheets in balled up fists. _Will that happen to him too?_

"Of course, Second Generation Dragon Slayers seem to reach the second stage and stop there, because they were created artificially," Dobengal said, picking up where the Exceed left off. "But Glacia...was already within the third stage at that time. Not only could she transform into Tiamat...but she could also..._ control_ her."

"But that's not what happened—"

"Just like she said earlier, Tiamat is Glacia's last defense mechanism. But when she let Tiamat out, there were times when Glacia was _struggling_ to keep Tiamat in control. Each time, they conflicted, and each time, Tiamat gained strength, despite Glacia keeping her in line. It wasn't until a year later when Tiamat decided to overthrow her host." Dobengal leaned against the wall. "There was so much destruction...and it was then that we decided to seal Tiamat away."

Lyon pulled a free chair from beside him and sat down. "So what happened when you sealed her?"

"When we were sealing Tiamat, we went over all possiblities and tied off every loose end," Vóreia said. "We couldn't erase Glacia's memories of Tiamat, not without her getting suspicious. So while we put her to sleep, we selectively altered her memories."

The area became so silent, a pin could be heard falling to the ground. "You-you did that to your own friend?" Lector cried.

"It was for her own sake," Vóreia continued. "We made her believe that Tiamat activated on her own. She doesn't need to know what she allowed Tiamat to do, she's happier not knowing. Glacia doesn't need to know that the guild war started because of her—"

"Wait, Glacia caused the guild war?" Rogue asked, not believing his ears. On the night of the fourth day, Glacia told him differently. "Before, she said it was because your former master became corrupt."

"Ah, yes. Another lie we implanted in her." Dobengal spread his arms out. "While Vóreia and I were tasked with altering Glacia's memories on anything that had to do with Tiamat, Imperial Snow began to divide into two halves. One side sought to _amplify_ Glacia's strength, so she would resist being possessed by her dark shadow. The other half...sought to _"cure"_ her."

The word cure didn't have a very good sound to it.

"When I say cure...the other half wanted to_ remove_ Tiamat from her. But Tiamat has and always will be a part of Glacia. They depend on each other for survival. Removing Tiamat...meant killing Glacia."

"At the time, both of their ideals were good," he continued. "The first half said they were doing it for Glacia's sake. The other said they were doing it for the world. Even though Nordenburg was a former Wizard Saint, there were limitations to the seal he placed on Glacia. He always saw her as his daughter, and he did everything in his power to help her."

"But the sides had different viewpoints that were right in their eyes," Vóreia said._ "'A girl shouldn't be sacrificed for the world.'"_

_"'And the world can't be sacrificed for a girl,'"_ Dobengal finished.

"Those are quite the phrases," Rufus said. "I'll memorize them."

The master of Mermaid Heel slumped into a chair, unwilling to take in the info about her youngest recruit. "Why?" Avia yelled. "Why wasn't I informed of this sooner? If I had known there was something terribly wrong with Glacia, my guild could have done something about this! Glacia Patin is MY responsibility, remember?"

"A responsibility you've done well with, and I thank you for that, ma'am." Dobengal bowed to Avia, ignoring the look Minerva gave him. "But Vóreia and I never told you about Tiamat because one: I'm a member of another guild. Two: it wasn't our duty to do so. That responsibility fell solely on Glacia's shoulders. But...even now...I can sympathize with her decision. Most definitely, she didn't want to worry you with a living time bomb. No, Glacia deserved every chance to live normally, not to have people looking at her in fear and distrust."

"Or worry?" Rogue shot out of bed, ignoring the lingering pain in his ankle. "Worry for their lives? Or worry for her?"

"There are already enough people worrying for her, Rogue. Too many people, in fact. Tiamat was only supposed to be a last resort method of defense for Glacia. But now that Tiamat slipped through, the duty of sealing her falls on Vóreia's and my shoulders. She's our burden to bear."

Frustration flowing through his blood, the Shadow Dragon Slayer grabbed the ninja by the collar of his outfit. "Dobengal, when you left Imperial Snow, you _abandoned_ that responsibility to watch over her. Here we are, with you and Glacia in separate guilds, and now that Glacia's being replaced by some...demonic dragon...you suddenly step in and say she's_ your_ exclusive burden? Why don't we both go to her right now and see just how well she is with only **TWO** people carrying the burden?"

_**BAM!**_ Rogue hit the opposite wall roughly, holding onto the cheek Dobengal punched. The same one that was bruised by Tiamat/Glacia.

"Rogue!" Frosch cried.

Vóreia couldn't tell if Dobengal truly was frustrated with Rogue, or if his arm had acted up again. Perhaps it was a bit of both. If it was...Vóreia had to give the arm some credit for timing.

"Gentlemen, please! Have some courtesy! This is a hospital!" A nurse gasped. Her pleas went unnoticed.

"Do you really think that I enjoy this, Rogue?" There was a certain glint to Dobengal's eyes that made them nearly identical to the killing intent of Tiamat's. "While the medics are trying to cure something they have absolutely no experience with, that I take some kind of amusement knowing what's going on with Glacia as we argue over the fine points of morality? You've only known her for a few days, and I've fought with her for years! I've seen what Tiamat's been able to do, and truly, she makes the two of you look like an utter joke! I watched her murder an entire mage guild with her own hands!"

His right arm lashed out, pulling back and destroying part of the wall behind him. "Do you have any idea what it's like to see your best friend turn into a murderous dragon, hellbent on devastation? To hear someone beg for their lives, a person who _murdered_ pleading with_ their murderer_? To smell fresh, uncooked meat right under your nose, only to realize it's someone else—being flayed alive?!" The ninja regained his cool, his temper fanning out. "And finally, when everything is gone, when her enemies are totaled, she turns on the only thing left that she can sink her claws and fangs into—her own friends?"

Rogue stood up shakily, still rubbing his wounded cheek. "If Tiamat can do all that, then what did you do to contain her long enough to seal her?"

Dobengal held onto his right arm, looking at Rogue straight in the eye as he said with a serious face, "Nothing."

Sting rubbed his ears to make sure he had heard him right. "Did you say—"

"For some reason, Tiamat withdrew and allowed Glacia to come back out. But Glacia had absolutely no memories of what Tiamat did. However...once she saw the dead bodies around her...our wounds...and the blood on her own hands...I'm sure she had a good idea of what Tiamat did...what **_she_** did..." Dobengal lowered his head so his eyes were shadowed, the memory of a young girl falling backwards in shock clear in his mind. "She blacked out."

Rogue opened his mouth to speak—

_**BOOM!**_

The entire hospital shook from what felt like an earthquake outside.

"Wha-what's going on?" Chelia asked, picking herself off the ground for the second time.

The doctors were in a frenzy. "Hurry and help the mages! We need every able mage to defend the city!"

Lyon grabbed a doctor by the back of his collar. "Sir, what's happening?"

"Th-there are demons attacking the city," the doctor stammered.

* * *

"It's started sooner than I thought," Hisui murmured, looking out the window.

"Princess, what's happening outside?" Lucy came over to the window, only to step away from it in shock.

"This is only the first wave," Hisui said, watching countless demons infiltrate the city. "A banquet of humans, demons...and dragons...an event where all three are pitted against each other..._that_ is the Dragon King Festival."

"Dragons..." Natsu breathed, watching a demon destroy a building just by charging at it.

"Wait." Yukino leaned out the window to gain a better look. "They are attacking wildly...but most of them are..." Her eyes widened as she realized their target. "...most of them...are coming _here_..."

* * *

"We're just soldiers, we're not trained to fight off demons," a guard said.

"Please, anyone who can use defensive spells, come with us!" A nurse cried.

"Lyon, aren't you coming?" Yuka asked, Toby and Jura at his side.

"In a moment. Go on ahead," the ice mage said.

"So that's how it is." Rufus got out of bed, adjusting his mask. "By casting defenses, they're hoping to prolong the invasion."

"It's a rather common tactic in war," Dobengal said. "While they cast the shields, we're tasked with actually defending the city."

"What about Glacia?" Rogue asked as the ninja began to leave.

Dobengal turned his head slightly. "What about her?"

A vein almost popped at this reply. How could he say it so calmly? "Are we just going to leave her behind?"

"She's heavily sedated at the moment, and in no condition to help," he said.

"Is that it then?" Lyon got out of his seat so fast, his chair fell to the floor. "Are you just going to leave her like that? While the rest of us fight for our lives—even die trying—Glacia will sleep forever?"

"Her sleeping will prevent Tiamat from gaining further access into her mind and soul. As long as she sleeps, she's safe. That's all we need."

"So you're just gonna run away?" Lyon challenged. "You're gonna abandon her?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Dobengal spun around, eyes blazing. "Once Tiamat truly awakens, there's no stopping her! Tiamat has no weaknesses—at least, that's what I _originally_ thought," he added, glaring at Lyon.

Lyon gave him a mocking bow. "Glad I could help," he spat.

"My reasons for keeping Glacia out of this are for the sake of the world, not to mention that of Glacia. Fine if she kills me, maybe I even deserve it. But I refuse to let her kill everyone she cares for by her own hand, possessed or not. Tiamat stays down," Dobengal stated.

"What is this, a democracy? Is this how far we've fallen now? The life of a girl depends on our approval? Is that how it is?"

"It would seem so," the ninja said bitterly.

Lyon clenched his fists, shaking in fury. "It's true that Glacia is an enigma...hell, I don't even understand who she is now. But—" His knuckles turned white. "—she's still a human being. Fine, if she's possessed, but that gives you the right to determine her life? Whether or not she dies? She's in a nightmare right now, one that you put her in! I'll wake her up from that!"

"Anyone else want to give their opinion?" Lyon roared.

The others were hesitant, even Minerva couldn't decide. She knew of Dobengal's strength...but if looks could kill...then she would be dead if she disagreed with either.

Vóreia stepped forward. "I've seen death too many times now. And too many times, it was by Glacia's hands. When we altered Glacia's memories, we did it for her sake. If she knew what she did...no, she's already pitiful enough. She's carrying the weight of hundreds of lives without even realizing it. Making her recall a dark past will make her even more of a wreck than she is now."

_**SMACK!**_

Lector finally gave his opinion...through his paw. The red-furred Exceed had hit the split-tailed female.

"Lector!" Frosch never saw his friend like this. Well, other than the night of the third day, when he and Vóreia fought. But Lector wasn't the type to lash out unless provoked.

Lector clenched his paw. "I bet all members of Imperial Snow are selfish...at least Glacia had a good reason to be selfish about her secret...you—however— you really disgust me, Vóreia! Were you really thinking about Glacia when you altered her memories, or is that a lie you tell to make yourself feel better? Was it for her, or was your life the only thing on your mind?"

"If I were in your position...and what happened to Glacia happened to Sting-kun...I wouldn't destroy his memories! Because I know that Sting would move on from that! It's true he would never be able to forget it...but I know he'll gain strength from those memories! The strength to never make that same mistake! Because Sting-kun is the strongest!"

Sting shook in awe of his best friend's words. "Lector..."

"But you!" Lector pointed a finger at Vóreia. "You said that making her remember will make her a wreck—but you already accomplished that when you altered her memories! She's living a lie because of your decisions! How much of her life is real, what parts are lies?! _Answer me!"_

Vóreia rubbed her cheek, glaring at Lector. "Do you think I enjoyed lying to her, Lector? Glacia can always tell when a person's lying to her, so I had to prepare against that. Everyone in Imperial Snow had to, because they knew if Glacia found out she was the cause of the war—"

"What's happening then is happening now!" Lector shouted. "Have you ever thought that the war started _because_ you took sides?"

"Please, stop!" Wendy cried. "The more time we spend arguing here, the more lives there are being lost out there!"

"Squirt's right." Gajeel rested his elbow on Wendy's head. "Why are we here, arguing as if we were in court when the others are fighting for their lives—for our country— out there?"

"Enough." Dobengal leaned bsck against the wall. "Two against two, we're at an impasse, then. Unless someone would like to have their opinion heard?"

"..." Rogue thought back to his battle against Tiamat, when Glacia was able to push through.

_"...let go of me," she murmured. "Get...away..."_

_"No," he said firmly. "I'm not going to leave you like this. I won't let you stay like this."_

Strangely, a smirk crossed Rogue's face. "You would sacrifice a girl's life for the world?" he asked.

Dobengal crossed his arms. "I never wanted to do this to her...but in terms of life and death...the lives of the many—"

"—outweigh the life of one?" Rogue accused. "Do you even hear yourself? One moment ago, you said this was for her sake. Now it's for the world?"

"Before I answer that, let me ask you this, Rogue Cheney. What is it about Glacia Patin that draws you to her?"

Rogue bit his lip.

A smirk lined the ninja's mouth. "Now I understand. You're in—"

"Birth by sleep," Lyon interrupted.

Frowning, Dobengal's attention turned back to Lyon. Silently, Rogue let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"After I defeated Tiamat...after Glacia went back to her original form...Tiamat's voice came out of her...'birth by sleep', she said," Lyon recounted.

"Birth by sleep?" Rufus got out of bed, searching for a spare set of clothes before deciding that his slightly messy outfit would have to do. "Oh dear...this isn't good..."

"So you've heard of it?" Minerva finally spoke.

"I've read countless books and remembered them all...but birth by sleep was probably the worst thing I've ever had to research," the Memory-Make mage said. "It was for a job around seven years ago. The request was issued by the Magic Council to infiltrate a dark guild that had somehow gotten hold of one of Zeref's artifacts, one similar to Lullaby. One could almost call them siblings."

Rufus sat back down on the bed. "A lyre made from a yew tree...it went by the name of Berceuse. Anyone who heard its melody...they fell asleep...but its horror just started there. As the lyre continued its tune, a dark aura came out of it and entered its victims through the mouth. Finally, they woke up...but they didn't resemble humans anymore. They were demons. At least...that's how the book described it."

"But..." The Memory-Make wizard bit his lip. "I'd give anything to forget the day I retrieved Berceuse. When I entered the dark guild...there was blood everywhere...an ocean of dead bodies...I found Berceuse boxed up with seals on its case. It just sat there, hidden in a bookshelf, as if it were expecting me. Even remembering that job for a minute gives me nightmares for a week."

"I'm sorry, I've rambled for too long, haven't I?" Rufus cleared his throat, after seeing the look Minerva sent him. "According to that book, the strongest demons of Zeref were created using a human medium. Berceuse was only a tool for mass demon creation, but the original spell is quite similar—if not identical. The target is cursed to sleep, and as they sleep, their very nature is altered into that of a monster's. But each time they slumber, the demon within eats at their soul until the host doesn't exist anymore, thus replaced by a beast."

"Forgive me if it seems like I'm intruding, but was there a time when Glacia encountered the dark guild Endless?"

Dobengal looked away, a painful look on his face as he bit his lip. It seemed to spread quickly. "Unfortunately, yes." He turned back to Rufus. "That was the guild she murdered."

"Is it possible that Tiamat came into being when she heard Berceuse?"

Dobengal shook his head. "No. Tiamat was in her before Glacia ever took on that job. I was on the same team as her, but Glacia chose to take on that mission alone. Vóreia and I tailed her just to make sure she was safe—we even persuaded Nordenburg to come with us—"

"Ahem." Sting tested out his ankle that Wendy healed minutes ago. "As much as we'd like to take a stroll down memory lane, there's a war going on outside. What's your decision?"

The door burst open and a doctor entered. "There you are," he huffed. "The shields are holding, but we need as much help as we can get right now."

"In a minute, sir," Rufus apologized.

Dobengal and Vóreia exchanged looks, realizing what was at stake. "Fine," Vóreia said at last.

"Now we agree." Lyon turned towards the doctor. "Sir, can you take us to Glacia Patin?"

The doctor flinched, stepping away slightly. "I-I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why is that?" Rogue put his boots on, glaring at the doctor.

"W-well," the doctor stammered, "orders from higher up...we're not allowed to let her out of her ward...and there was enough sedative to kill an elephant...she won't ever wake up..."

Lyon shook, furious at the man's words. "You did that to a human girl?" he asked, voice unusually calm.

The doctor lifted a finger shakily, defending himself. "Technically, she's n-not a human...it's not l-like we did anything wrong...after all, she's just a monster—"

Enraged, Avia and Millianna—along with Rogue—shot out of their seats, but Lyon was faster.

Before anyone could blink, two ice arrows flew past Rogue, piercing the doctor's clothing. The force behind the arrows was powerful enough to destroy the wall and send the doctor falling.

"Lyon!" Chelia cried.

The Ice-Make wizard let his left hand fall to his side, still gripping his new bow. "Relax, he's not dead."

Lyon strode towards the hole in the wall, the flapping of wings sounding outside. When he reached the edge, two ice falcons appeared some feet away from him, holding the doctor by the ankles.

"I'll give you one more chance while I'm still feeling nice," Lyon said, a strange smile on his face._ "Where is she?"_

Chelia covered her mouth in surprise and shock whereas Wendy mumbled, "Evil..."

* * *

**Next chapter: The People We Are!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**The People We Are**

* * *

Majestic mountains towered over the land proudly, covered in beautiful ice formations. They surrounded a large lake that reflected everything on its surface. Near the shores of the lake, the wind swept over delicate flowers, as if it were teaching them to bow.

She knew this place. She remembered every detail of the area. This was the Glacian Lake. This was Iceberg.

This was home.

But she didn't understand why she was here.

_Ah, who cares?_ Giving no thought to that, Glacia lied down on the grass. A tree lumbered over her, protecting her in its shade.

_Shade..._Glacia opened her eyes._ There's something to it...but what is it?_

The wind picked up furiously, more coldly. Sitting up, she knew something was wrong.

She looked towards the sky. Clouds gathered over the land, and snow began to fall.

Her skin tingled and tiny bumps began to appear. Glacia rubbed her arms, trying to make them warm.

For once in fifteen—sixteen years...she was _cold._

It was a long time since she felt cold. Under Arcticana's tutelage, she learned to grow immune to it. But today, her body rejected the cold, and thus made her shiver uncontrollably.

Two tails appeared out of the corner of her eyes. Turning around, Vóreia stood next to her, looking at the sky gravely. One second passed, and the twin-tailed Exceed zipped up her trench coat and pulled the hood over her head. Where her cat partner stood, a small penguin took her place.

The penguin took off, waddling unusually quickly.

"Wait!" Glacia stood up and chased after her partner disguised as a penguin. "Wait for me!"

But her cries seemed to fuel the penguin into waddling faster until it disappeared.

"Vóreia!" The wind howled at the girl, blowing her hair along with the flow.

Midnight fell on the frozen land. And still, the blizzard continued.

Snow pounded furiously against the earth, burying everything within seconds. The temperature was dropping rapidly until snow was no longer snow. Just hard pieces of ice pelting the land.

Stretching her hand out, Glacia put the ice chunks in her mouth—only to spit them back out. They were disgusting...polluted was more correct.

Glacia raised her arms above her head, as if to protect herself from the hail. But the ice pelted her relentlessly.

An unearthly shriek sounded across the sky. The cry of a dragon. However...Glacia knew this wasn't a gentle dragon's call. The roar screamed danger...and other things she didn't want to name.

Some clouds broke apart, and a dragon soared out of the stormy sky. It opened its mouth, the same shriek echoing out of it. Looking around, the dragon's eyes found her, a tiny speck on a white blanket.

Glacia drew her head back, preparing a Dragon Breath as it flew towards her in assault. But when she unleashed her attack...small puffs came out of her mouth.

Either it was her imagination, or the dragon was laughing at her.

Glacia ducked into the snow, just barely avoiding a headbutt from the dragon. She didn't understand what happened to her. Why she couldn't use magic. Why she felt cold.

If she couldn't use magic...Glacia decided to make a run for it.

As she continued to wade through the snow and hail covered land, something in the distance grew bigger in appearance as she came closer to it. A large castle with a wall surrounding it...and a tower at each corner of the wall. Ornate Gothic architecture, with a bit of Romanesque—

_Arcticana's castle!_ With renewed strength, Glacia began to swim through the snow and ice, ignoring the biting cold sensation on her arms.

Finally, she reached the the top of the hill, near the doors of the castle wall. With great effort—she remembered that she never had to use effort before—she pushed open the doors, closing them behind her. Something—possibly the dragon that chased her—pounded against the door.

Glacia expected the creature to fly over the wall and find her that way. However...it never came.

Heart beating rapidly, Glacia let out a breath of relief as she heard wings beating away from the castle wall and a roar in front of her.

Wait...

Glacia opened her eyes to a shocking scene. The courtyard was ravaged, even set aflame. The small cabin she spent two years in was destroyed, reduced to ashes and charcoal. No longer was the ground covered in ice. Puddles formed on the grassy field, creating mud in the process.

The roar sounded again, but it didn't belong to the dragon that chased her in here. This was different. It belonged to a denizen from hell. The darkest dragon that occupied her nightmares.

_Acnologia._

A blur of pink ran past her, charging towards the dragon.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Two streams of fire sprouted from his arms, striking the Black Dragon in succession. But the dragon acted as though he were a mere fly.

Above him, a silhouette hovered above the dragon. "Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!"

A giant gray sword struck Acnologia, only to bounce off. Not a scratch on the dragon's hide.

"Charge!"

Battle cries resonated throughout the courtyard as seven figures attacked the Black Dragon at once. All seven of them were using Dragon Slayer Magic. And she recognized them...all but one.

Natsu attempted to burn Acnologia's wings, but the dragon swatted him away.

Gajeel struck the Dragon King's front right arm, but that only made the king angry with him. Angry enough to slice open the offending limb. The Iron Dragon Slayer yelled out in agony.

A flash of lightning sped towards him, with Laxus as its core. He resembled a meteor in a way. But Acnologia beat him away with his tail.

Even Wendy was doing her best. She attempted to use Sky Drill, only for Acnologia to breathe it out of existence.

Then...there was the Dragon Slayer she couldn't identify. He had spiky crimson hair, a tuft of it sticking out in the middle. A vertical scar adorned his right eye, which was closed—did he lose it? His ears were pointed, which brought a pang of recognition to her.

Right now, his arms were scaly and taloned, dark red streams coming out of each claw. As soon as she caught a whiff of it, Glacia coughed violently, covering her mouth while she was at it.

_Poison!_ she thought._ A Poison Dragon Slayer!_

Some of the poison entered through Acnologia's mouth. He stood there, standing still. Did the poison affect him?

No sooner did she think that when the Black Dragon grinned maliciously, curved fangs glistening in the light. The dragon lunged for the Poison Dragon Slayer—

"Shadow Dragon's Spiraling Fangs!"

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!"

A large blast of light, with shadows spiralling around it, charged towards Acnologia. The Dragon King, however, snuffed it out like a candle.

She wanted to help—she had to help—but her feet wouldn't allow movement. It was like the ground became wet cement and just dried.

The seven Dragon Slayers were swatted away by Acnologia, who roared impatiently. His head looked everywhere, trying to find a new challenge when his eyes found..._her_.

She knew those eyes. She remembered its white beady eyes glaring at her that day, as if to ask how she could dare to challenge him. She remembered exactly how many scales from its hide she dislodged. She recalled the hatred and fury that ran through her.

And then...Acnologia opened his mouth, launching a Dragon Breath at her.

She couldn't move, despite someone screaming at her to do so. She couldn't retaliate, not when every ounce of magic left her body. The best she could do was raise her arms in front of her, as if to provide some sort of protection from the Black Dragon's Roar.

She waited for the blast of magic that would destroy her. Strangely, she felt a gust of cold air blow around her. Opening her eyes, Glacia saw an ice arch above her, pitch black ice, to be exact. Somehow, she froze the Dragon Breath.

Someone laughed.

Not just her, but the Dragon Slayers—even Acnologia—were startled. The laugh was cruel, maniacal even. Evil wasn't a suitable word to describe it. The Dragon Slayers looked at her, eyes wide, taking several steps back.

Realizing what was going on, Glacia turned around—but no one was there.

She turned back to the Dragon Slayers to ask what it was, but as soon as she opened her mouth, the laughter exploded again.

Her hands covered her mouth, eyes wide in shock. The cruel laughter was coming from her, using her as the puppet. Glacia's eyes went back to the others—

—some of them ran away, fleeing into the castle, with only one remaining with the Black Dragon.

Wait, what _was_ Acnologia doing?

The Dragon King eyed her, scrutinizing her under his gaze. After several moments, he grinned wickedly. He lunged for her, arm stretched out to grab her.

_"Mine,"_ she heard him say.

The remaining Dragon Slayer intercepted, only to be swatted away in the process as Acnologia grabbed for her—

* * *

It was dark now. And she was cold again.

Weird. She recognized the ice structure—but she never remembered being in this part of Arcticana's castle.

Maybe she had wandered into the east or the west wing. After all, those entrances led into a maze that was virtually impossible to escape. Even if intruders did find the exit, they would find themselves in a room filled with skeletons. And that was when Arcticana would swoop down and eat them. Of course, the only way she knew this was by following the smell of bones.

She sniffed the air, hoping to catch something that would lead her to the exit. But it came up blank. No hint, not even a scent that gave it away.

_"...cia..."_

Ears perking up, she spun around wildly, trying to find the source of the voice. But everywhere around her, there was a hallway, each end covered in darkness. There had to be at least thirteen halls. Had it always been like that? She fell to the ground on her knees, confused.

**_Where are you, Glacia?_**

She nearly jumped. This time, she heard the voice clearly—in her mind.

_I'm right here—_

_**Liar.** _The voice turned harsh, and somehow familiar, and—unless it was her imagination—the air grew colder. _**That's what you are. You've told so many lies, haven't you? It's almost impossible to discern the person you are and the person you were.**_

Glacia found her own voice to counter. "I—"

**_What you told the Cheney boy was a lie,_** the cold voice spoke through her head. _**Your first memory...that was a lie. You remembered...everything, didn't you?**_

A sullen feeling washed over her at the impact of the voice's words.

_I..._Glacia dug through the deepest part of her soul._ I remembered...I understood...everything. Even before I left the womb._

"I—I'm sorry, Rogue," Glacia murmured, her eyes covered by her snow white hair. _But my first memory...wasn't growing up with Arcticana._

_Voices...that was my first memory. And I understood every word._

_They were squabbling. They were so annoying. I could have easily lashed out at them for being so loud if I hadn't still been developing at the time._

_I understood that I wasn't going to be welcomed warmly_, Glacia recalled._ That was confirmed when I was almost aborted. At that point, I realized two things. One: I hated my father even before I saw his cowardly face. Two: I wasn't even sure what my mother felt for me._

**_But you inherited her abilities, did you not?_** The foreign voice asked.

One of Glacia's hands clenched._ True...but I think mother realized that. During the last few months before I was due...within her voice...I could hear pity._

_My first glimpse of the real world...it felt like I was waking up from a dream. There were two dragons...But there was more squabbling. I hated it. I wanted to cover my ears._

_They were fighting over me, I think,_ Glacia thought._ Over who would take me in and teach me._

"But in the end, Arcticana took me with her," Glacia murmured.

_I hated her. As I grew up, I kept wishing that the other dragon had taken me with it. Any other dragon would have been better._

"And then Arcticana left..."

_I felt...sad. But later, I came to enjoy my new freedom. I wandered around, leaving the place I called home until I reached the capital._

"And then I came to Imperial Snow..."

_Nordenburg brought me with him to the Northern continent after he found me alone during the festival. He treated me like his daughter...and his equal. And he wanted me to live up to it._

_I think it was around that time I decided that being good was my survival tactic._

_I lived up to his expectations...and then others came into my life, and they had such high expectations of me. But there was no real motivation._

Glacia looked down at the floor, where the ice reflected every image perfectly. Her own face looked up at her.

_Because behind that cheerful smile—that innocent façade—_

Her reflection had a sullen look now, frowning at her.

_I **hated** them._

_Hated the whole world, even. Everything I accomplished, they would say_, "It's because she's Nordenburg's daughter" or "She's a Dragon Slayer, what do you expect?"

Footsteps sounded behind her, but she couldn't discern which direction it came from. But when she spun around, there was only one hallway in front and behind her. When did that happen?

The steps quickened. Glacia immediately got up and ran for her life.

The voice in her mind was gone, with her own conscience in control now.

That's when it hit her. If the harsh tone was gone...the voice was a colder version of hers. Then why did HER voice say—

What was that?

Glacia turned her head slightly toward the mirror-like walls. Her right hand flew to its corresponding cheek. She could've hallucinated it...but just seconds ago, she saw something white on her face.

Something that wasn't her hair.

There it was again. Something white-blue on the ice mirror to her left now.

Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, Glacia looked at her reflection, only to look behind her and back again.

* * *

The doctor led the way, though every few intersections he tried to make a break for it. But it ended in vain each time as Lyon sent a pack of ice wolves to drag him (literally) back. He hesitated, which prompted Lyon to kick his heels.

"Is he usually this violent?" Vóreia asked Chelia.

"N-no," the Sky God Slayer admitted.

"What I don't understand is," Dobengal said, having tagged along, "why he would do this. He just met her, and he's already on a rampage—"

"What was that, saber?" Lyon called.

"W-well, here we are," the doctor stuttered, stopping in front of a door with seven different padlocks.

"...you locked her in?" Rogue finally said, somehow containing his fury. He still hadn't gotten over the monster remark.

"Open it," Lyon barked.

The doctor fumbled in his pockets, pulling them out. "I don't h-have the keys—"

"Out of the way." The Ice-Make wizard pushed him aside roughly, taking one padlock in his hands. He shook his head. "You can bill Lamia Scale for the damage."

"What da—" Lyon froze the door before the doctor finished his sentence.

"Ice-Make: Mammoth!" Rearing on its hind legs, the prehistoric ice sculpture tackled the door, knocking it off its hinges.

"Uh...L-Lyon," Chelia tried to say in her flabbergasted state.

Lyon was about to take a step into the room when he stopped, a blank look on his face.

"She's not in there?" Rogue asked.

"She is," Lyon said in a hollow voice. "I'm just wondering why the doctors decided to freeze themselves."

"Freeze themselves?" Everyone gathered near the door.

Ice.

There was ice everywhere within Glacia's ward. The ceiling formed icicles, mini glaciers grew from the walls, and the floor could've been used as a skating rink. There were three doctors in the room, all of them frozen in their spots, encased in ice.

And resting on the bed with a mask to her face, sleeping as though she had no idea of her environment, was Glacia Patin.

* * *

She looked at her arms, covered in flesh, then at her reflection.

Her reflection was covered in shining white-blue scales. Pointed ears, almost elf-like in appearance on each side of her face. Her mirror image had talons for nails, and her eyes were pale ice with slit pupils.

Her reflection was a dragon.

She ran for it.

At first, she thought she had abandoned that dragon, but when she faced another mirror, the dragon was there, grinning malevolently.

Scared to death, her feet carried her away with superhuman speed. Was she always this fast to begin with?

The darkness intensified until nothing could be seen, except for two glowing blue eyes on the walls, glaring at her.

They came closer to her, to the point where Glacia could feel coldness radiating from them.

_"You're such a sap!"_ The owner of the eyes spat.

It hit her all at once. The battle of the Dragon Slayers, Sting's attack, and her transformation into something so—primal—she didn't hesitate to attack anyone who crossed her.

Why did she do that? Why did she try to hurt them... to torture them—

—to_ kill_ them?

A blue light shot towards her, and Glacia realized that it was an attack too late.

The light from the attack was enough to reveal her attacker—

—it was herself, with serrated teeth and dragon scales, blue reptilian eyes and talons. The dragon.

Whatever the attack was, it didn't hurt her. Rather, Glacia absorbed it—and it made her fury skyrocket.

_Why me?_ she thought angrily, glaring at the dragon. _Why—always—me?_

She ran at the dragon, and the dragonoid charged towards her, as if mirroring her actions, making Glacia a reflection of the monster—

—or was the dragon a reflection of her?

* * *

"W-what's h-app-ening?" Chelia shivered. "I-it's t-too c-col-d!"

Lyon turned his head slightly. "Is Tiamat awake?"

Dobengal narrowed his eyes. "No. If she were, the room itself would be fine. Glacia, on the other hand, would be hypothermic and there would be frost on her."

_But the fact that she hasn't yet...it's amazing how she can hold Tiamat back on her own_, he thought. _That seal was prohibitively difficult to cast...if there's even the slightest mistake... Even Nordenburg had to reference the sacred tome...Glacia...truly, you are—_

The doctor who led them there rubbed his arms. "I-it's c-col-d—"

A loud snort erupted from Lyon. "Y-you call this cold?" he smirked. "This is midnight on the Northern continent."

_But you're shivering, too_, Chelia thought.

Lyon touched the soles of his shoes. Instantly, ice spikes formed, allowing traction on the skating rink of a floor.

"W-will someone turn up the thermostat?" he yelled.

Keeping a hand on the wall, Rogue checked the thermostat, where one of the doctors was frozen next to.

98.2°

"It's gotta be broken," Lyon said when Rogue confirmed this, the two of them shivering. Strangely, Glacia was the only one wasn't shivering. But when he checked the digital thermometer on her arm, the ice mage had to stop his jaw from dropping.

60°…

40°…

30°…

"Th-that's not an accurate reading," Vóreia stammered, having flown over. "That can't be—"

"You're in denial, Vóreia." Lyon set to work on removing the straps that held her down.

29°…

10°…

1°…

"Can you hurry with it?" Vóreia cried, watching the thermometer. Glacia's temperature was dropping quickly, and it had no intention of ceasing. The twin-tailed Exceed could've sworn frost began to form on her friend's fingers.

-25°…

-40°…

-60°…

-110°…

"Chelia!" The God Slayer slid over, about to fall when Lyon pulled her up. "Keep her temperature up. We can't have her go into dragon mode on us!"

* * *

Their fists collided, and ice exploded in an unbearable roar that shook the entire maze.

There was no pain. Glacia looked at her right hand to see white-blue scales spread across her arm like an army.

The dragon in front of her disintegrated into millions of bluish-white scales, somehow maintaining that evil grin.

_You can forestall, but you can't stop what you are, _the dragon said. _Even if you do...let's just say you'll enjoy the people** we** are._

* * *

The mask fell to the floor. Glacia's unconscious body fell into Lyon's arms, though a person in the room felt slightly annoyed at this.

"Lyon." At the sound of his name, the said mage turned his head. Chelia was pointing to the inside of the mask.

Lyon turned it in his hands, finding green dry ice formed within.

_Poison!_

Chelia glanced at her guild mate. "L-Lyon?"

Without a word, Lyon carried Glacia out of the ward, an unreadable expression on his face. Once out, he set her down on a bench outside.

"Can you wake her up?" he asked Chelia. The Sky God Slayer nodded, setting to work on eliminating the sedatives.

The doctor looked over Lyon's back. "N-no w-way," he stammered. "Sh-she's-s s-supposed to be—"

Before he could blink, the wall was destroyed again, plaster, wood, and iron tumbling outside. An ice vulture held the doctor outside by the ankles, inverting him once more.

Lyon stood near the edge, positively livid as shown by his crossed arms. The doctor, however, was panicking from having angered the mage in some way.

"You knew, didn't you?" Lyon uncrossed his arms. "You knew she was being poisoned."

"S-so w-wh-what if I did?"

Lyon snapped his fingers. The vulture released one of the doctor's legs, leaving him dangling by an ankle. "Who gave the order for her to be poisoned? Who was it?"

"I-I—"

"You might want to hurry. The vulture won't hold you forever. It might even let you go and—_splat_."

"W-well, the original order was for her to be sedated, given by the King of Fiore—"

"What does the king have to do with her?" Lyon interrupted.

"Y-You don't know?" The doctor rubbed his eyes. "No wait, almost no one knows, after all, it was only just discovered."

"What was?"

"Th-that girl...sh-she's the King of Fiore's first daughter...she's the older of the two princesses..."

Lyon glanced back at Chelia, who momentarily stopped healing Glacia before the ice mage motioned for her to carry on.

"B-but the order for h-her t-to be poisoned came from someone else entirely," the medic cried.

"Well? Give us the damn name!"

"I-I can't!"

"Why not?" Lyon prepared to snap his fingers—

"The king's advisor!" the doctor blurted. "He gave the command for her to be poisoned! But he threatened all of us involved! The king wanted her sedated, but the baron wanted her dead! There! Are you happy?"

Lyon snapped his fingers. The man braced himself, but the vulture grabbed his loose ankle.

The vulture flew off, carrying the doctor away with it.

"Beat the hell out the baron for me, will ya!" Lyon yelled.

"Wait," Chelia said. "You don't know where the baron is."

Lyon snapped his fingers in realization. "Damn, I knew I forgot something."

_How did you forget that?_ Vóreia thought, sweating.

"Uh...um..."

Glacia's head rolled to the side, eyes scrunching up in the brightness. She was starting to regain consciousness.

"Hey." Lyon shook her slightly. "Can you hear me?"

"...y...yes..." came the weak reply.

"Do you know any defensive spells?"

"...j...just...o...one...b..but...it...takes time..."

"That'll do!"

* * *

Outside the city, endless demons attacked the barriers surrounding the capital. Some defenses fell, but others held on a bit longer.

On the roof of the hospital, Rufus cast the largest defense he could over the city. He wiped sweat off of his forehead. "It should last for several assaults," he noted, observing the horizon.

"Every little bit counts," Hisui murmured.

"Your highness, you should be inside—"

"It's strange." Yukino looked down upon the scene below. "Almost all of them are coming here. It's almost as if they know you're here, Hisui-hime."

"Not just me." Hisui backed away from the edge. "Only a few days ago...my older half-sister appeared...rightfully, the throne is hers..."

"Your half-sister?" Lucy asked.

The entrance to the door burst open, and Lyon stepped out, carrying Glacia on his back.

"Glacia!" Hisui rushed over, worry etched on her face.

"You know her, your highness?" Rufus asked, puzzled.

Lyon set Glacia down on her feet. The small Dragon Slayer leaned against the wall, trying to regain her breath.

"I know you just woke up, but we need all the defenses available, Patin," Lyon said.

Holding a hand to her forehead, Glacia nodded. A large paintbrush appeared in her hand.

"...like I said, this takes time to set up," she explained wearily, walking towards the center of the roof.

"In the end, it's worth the wait, isn't it?" Glacia turned her head towards the entrance as Dobengal and Vóreia came through.

"...yeah..."

Setting the tip of the brush on the asphalt, she began to draw a large circle around herself. Once completed, Glacia drew another circle within the first one.

"A magic seal?" Rufus tilted his head slightly to inspect a character. These particular runes were new to him, even though he read every book on every existing rune.

"This is to cast_ Aurora Australis_," Vóreia said.

Something growled behind them. Lyon spun around in time to see a wolf demon running towards them—or rather, Glacia.

A blurred figure appeared and struck down the demon. "Protect her!" Vóreia yelled. "We can't let them interrupt the spell!"

"Even the strongest defense can become the greatest offense." Dobengal hurled a demon off the roof of the building. "There's one thing about Aurora Australis that makes it deadly. Glacia requires absolute concentration during this. If there's even one mistake...instead of defending, it attacks with the same destructive force of the Council's Etherion."

"Basically, it becomes one of her most dangerous spells and this spell's opposite," Lucy summed up.

_"Aurora Borealis?"_ Rufus guessed.

Dobengal nodded. "Borealis attacks, Australis defends. And right now, Australis is the one we need."

"Princess Hisui, please, you need to leave," Yukino pleaded.

Hisui nodded. "I only have one request: protect Glacia."

"And we will," Lucy swore as Yukino escorted Hisui off the battlefield of a roof.

"Rufus, stay with Glacia." The ninja met the Memory-Make wizard's eyes. "If she can't complete the spell...you might be able to pick up where she leaves off."

"But I—"

"No buts!" Lyon froze a demon in its place. "Just do it!"

"Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

Scorpio crossed his arms, index and pinky fingers up. "We are ready to help you, Lucy!"

"Sand Buster!"

As another demon fell from the structure, Lucy looked down on the city. Near the park, flames erupted in a line.

"Natsu." Lucy shook her head, smiling. "You really overdo these things."

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

"This isn't the time to get sick, Salamander!" Gajeel called, squashing a snake demon with his foot.

"No, that's not it," Natsu muttered, wiping his nose.

"Natsu, a fire demon!" Happy pointed to a bright red demon spewing flames.

"All right!"

* * *

The paintbrush clattered against the ground and Glacia sat on her knees, a hand on her head.

"...I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I want to help...but it's all a blur...and I keep wanting to sleep..."

_Another sign of birth by sleep_, Rufus thought. _We have to keep her active_—

Shaking, Glacia got back up, using the handle of the paintbrush as support.

"But...I may be a northerner by nature...but this country is where I was born...I...I can't...I won't give up..." she panted. "Even if I have no strength...I won't."

"Sometimes those feelings give you the strength you need." A hand fell on her shoulder. Lucy smiled gently at Glacia. "When people are trying to protect those important to them, they become as strong as they truly must be." In a flash, she withdrew a key from her pouch. "Open! Gate of the Twins! Gemini!"

"Pi-li!" Gemi and Mini floated around Glacia's head.

"Wah!" Glacia jumped in surprise at the blue creatures.

Mini tilted her head, giggling. "You scared her, Gemi."

"That was all you!" Gemi protested, pointing at his sister.

"Gemi, Mini!" Lucy prompted. The twins stopped their little debate.

"Whoops! Ready to help, Lucy!" The twins saluted.

"Please transform into Glacia," Lucy ordered.

Gemi rubbed his head. "Who's Glacia?"

"Silly!" Mini landed on Glacia's hair. "Lucy wants us to transform into this girl!"

"But we can only remember three transformations," Gemi said. "Any more people, and we have to delete the older transformations."

"Three?" Lucy asked. "But last time, it was two—wait, never mind," she said, remembering Ultear's Second Origin release.

"I hope you won't miss Ichiya!" Mini squeaked.

"Unless you actually_ like_ the old fart," Gemi put in.

"Delete Ichiya!" Lucy immediately replied.

"Here goes!" A cloud of smoke burst from the twins. When it disappeared, an exact counterpart of Glacia stood before them. There was almost no way to discern the two. They were identical, even the yukatas were the same.

Gemini Glacia giggled. "Your hair's really soft, like snow."

"Gemini."

"Sorry." Gemini Glacia put a finger to the side of her head. "Aurora Australis: Requires concentration and time, if done wrong, it converts itself into Aurora Borealis. Yikes, we don't want that." Gemini Glacia blinked, a troubled look on her face. "Oh dear..."

"Why, what's wrong?" Rufus asked.

The twins reverted back to their original forms. "This has to be cast by Glacia," Gemi explained. "Sorry, Lucy."

"The runes required for Aurora Australis may be ancient, but we know them very well," Mini said. "And these runes _can't_ be written by a Celestial Spirit."

"Not even the king can bring himself to write this," Gemi agreed.

"And...what happens if you write a character?" Lucy asked, sweating nervously. If the Celestial Spirit King couldn't write these runes either...

"We die," Gemi and Mini said together.

"...I'm really sorry..." Glacia said weakly.

Mini patted Glacia's head. "We should be sorry."

"I hope you won't miss Gray!" Another cloud of smoke later, and Gemini appeared as Wendy.

"First we'll bring you to full health." Gemini placed her hands on both sides of Glacia's head. A soft light glowed from her hands before Gemini pulled them away. Glacia's eyes opened fully, blinking several times before confirming she was alert.

"Better?" Gemini Wendy asked.

"Much." Glacia took up her paintbrush again.

"Wait! Before we leave~!"

"We'll give you some of our power~!"

Gemi and Mini danced around Glacia before they poofed back to the Spirit World.

"I never got to thank them," Glacia said. Looking down at her seal, she found that some of her runes resembled nothing more than scribbles. One of them had a long tail from her falling. Frowning, she quickly painted over the seal and moved to another spot.

"Lucy!" Scorpio gave his master an apologetic look. "We are sorry, Lucy!" And the scorpion returned as well.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

Loke winked at his master. "I would've come even if you hadn't called, Lucy."

"No time to flirt, Loke!" Lucy hit his head. "Don't let the demons reach us!"

"As you wish, my dear!"

Glacia finished painting the runes within the space between the two circles. Repositioning herself, she drew two more circles: one around herself, and a circle around that one.

"Wait." Glacia looked up from her seal. "South...is that way," she said, making a quarter turn from the direction of Domus Flau.

"Even the direction must be precise?" Rufus asked.

"Australis are the southern lights," Glacia said, drawing even more intricate runes. From there, she drew a four-point star between the spaces of the circles. "It's ready," she smiled. "Everyone, please get back."

The blond mages took a fair distance away from the magic circle.

_O you who destroy the crops of men_  
_The ruler of the southern winds._  
_I am the lady of the north,_  
_Denizen of the boreal lands._  
_I hold dominion of the northern sky_  
_Under thy brother, Aquilon the cold._  
_I call to you, brother of he,_  
_Auster, answer my prayer._

The southern winds picked up, blowing towards Glacia as if answering her call. Her hair fluttered around her face, eyes closed in concentration. The arms of her yukata blew behind her, weak against the strong winds.

Suddenly, not wind, but light travelled from the southern horizon. As it neared Glacia, it grew smaller until the girl was able to capture it in her hands.

_"By your grace, O Auster, I cast thy veil into the sky."_ Glacia opened her eyes, different colors moving across them.

* * *

Sting looked up from a poor demon that suffered under his wrath. He was his old self again, thanks to Lector.

"Sting-kun, what's wrong? You're doing great!" Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch said.

Sting pointed towards the sky. "Rogue, look at the hospital."

The Shadow Dragon Slayer stopped his assault on a grass demon in time to see a beam of light shoot towards the sky.

* * *

Light poured out of the tips of her index and middle fingers. Slowly, Glacia began to draw an array with both hands. The light from her fingers changed with each swipe. Green to yellow, red to purple, and blue to green again. With each movement, the light in the sky seemed to draw the same design as her.

The completed array resembled an eight-pointed star compass. Glacia caught her array in her hands again.

_Howl of the southern wind_  
_Who thaws the cold of ice._  
_Autumn Radiance: Aurora Australis_

The array in the sky shined brilliantly as it spread over the city, forming a dome of moving colors.

Nearly everyone looked up from their battles to see the dome form over them. Blue and green veils floated across the sky, dancing beautifully.

"It—we're okay," Glacia said, watching the aurora dance. "Green and blue, it's strong. Green to yellow, it's weakening. And anything from red to purple—"

"It falls any minute?" Lucy guessed.

"Y-yeah..." Glacia fell to her knees. "I feel so exhausted..."

"What do you expect? It does deplete your magic reserves," Dobengal said, coming back over.

* * *

"Wow! Look at the sky, Ren!" Sherry sighed, watching the beautiful lights.

"I guess they're pretty...if you like them that much," Ren muttered.

"That's the shield Vóreia and that Saber guy were talking about?" Beth asked.

"It's so pretty," Risley said in awe.

"C'mon, ladies. We're not go down just because we were distracted by a light show," Arania prompted. "Even though it is amazing."


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy New Year, everyone! This is my New Year's gift to you all!**

* * *

Chapter 20

**In her heart**

* * *

"Wow..." Sting stopped his assault on a random demon he happened to get his hands on. "That's the shield Dobengal and the nekomata were talking about?"

"..." Rogue couldn't find the right words. He too was amazed by the newly erected shield.

"I wonder...what it tastes like..."

"Sting, don't even think about it," was all Rogue could say.

* * *

"Aurora...Australis..." Lucy's eyes were focused on the sky alone. "It's so...beautiful..."

"...despite its appearance...it's the strongest shield in my skill set..." Glacia said, fatigue taking over.

"But why couldn't Gemini write those runes?" That fact came back to Lucy, recalling the fear in Gemini's eyes when they realized the runes required. "Why weren't they allowed to write them?"

"I—" Her eyes drooping, Glacia fell backwards, only to be caught by Dobengal.

_...it's almost like last time_, he thought._ Except...I'm not injured...and Glacia's not covered in blood._

Vóreia's eyes softened. "She looks so peaceful." The Exceed brushed away her partner's bangs over her eyes. "I haven't seen her like this for a while."

"If I weren't so worried about Tiamat's birth by sleep," Dobengal said, "I'd let her stay like this."

* * *

_...Tiamat?_ she thought. _Do they mean...me?_

She wasn't fully unconscious, but her mind was slipping in and out of it. It was wrong of her, yes...but she learned more when she eavesdropped.

_...right_, she recalled._ Tiamat was...her..._

That's when she allowed it to come back to her.

The three of them—her, Dobengal, and Vóreia—were coming back down from a mission when the demons attacked. They appeared out of nowhere, like they had been summoned. And once they saw the humans—and Exceed—hunger got the better of the beasts.

She remembered running low on magic when a cold voice penetrated her thoughts.

And then...darkness.

_**Honestly, child. Is that truly what you believe?**_

* * *

In a ward emptied of most of its furniture, three people occupied it.

Vóreia watched over her unconscious partner on the hospital bed._ Did Glacia know all along what was growing when she slept?_ she thought. _Is that why she's an insomniac?_

"Normal Requip users store weapons, or even clothes," Vóreia said out of the blue. "You're the first person I know of who stores books."

Dobengal shrugged it off as he read the required formula. "You of all people—Exceeds—should know why Nordenburg entrusted the sacred tome to me." A giant paintbrush appeared in his hand. "Even though I'm nowhere near his skill."

"He knew this was going to happen, didn't he?" Vóreia dipped a calligraphy brush once next to Dobengal's hand into the ink bottle.

"What do you expect? He could read the future like the back of his hand." Lifting his giant paintbrush, the finished magic seal had a space in the center for a person to lay. Two circles flanked either side of them.

Vóreia lifted her own brush as soon as the last line was completed. Running along her partner's arms, neck, and face were marks of sorts. The Exceed was strangely reminded of the time Glacia underwent Second Origin Release by Nordenburg's assistance.

"Now then." Dobengal placed Glacia in the center of the seal. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

The southern lights began to waver between teal green and sky blue.

"It's beginning to weaken," Rufus murmured.

"Sting, are you sure you didn't eat part of the shield?" Orga taunted.

Sting opened his mouth to deliver a retort—

"Can you hear me?"

The mages of Sabertooth blinked in surprise. It wasn't Sting's voice...

"Dobengal?" Orga called out.

"Quiet down, will you?" A new voice joined in, one that Lector recognized as Vóreia's. "This is telepathy, but it sounds like you're screaming at us."

"Where the hell are you?"

"At the hospital," Dobengal said. "As much as I want to help, Glacia takes first priority."

Silence..."So when did you turn from ninja to pedophi—"

"Oh SHUT UP!" Vóreia screamed at the same time Rogue whacked Orga on the back of his head.

"If the situation weren't so dire, I would've applauded your guts, Orga," came the response in annoyance."Vóreia and I are preparing to seal Tiamat."

"I hear a 'but' in there," Minerva noted.

"The problem is...Glacia's magical signature is one that attracts demons. You know what I mean. You saw those wolf demons on the fourth day."

"And they do seem to be targetting the hospital," Minerva said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Rufus asked.

"Guard the hospital," both Dobengal and Vóreia replied. "We can't let anything interrupt the ritual."

"The catch is...we're placing Glacia's key right next to Tiamat's padlock," Vóreia said. "If there's even one mistake to the sealing, we awaken Tiamat instead and _bon voyage_!—we can kiss ourselves good-bye!"

"...five people alone can't defend an entire hospital. Especially not one so large."

The members of Sabertooth—and Vóreia—were surprised by the new voice. "And you are?" Dobengal asked.

"Hibiki overheard your conversation," Eve said with the help of the Archive mage. "And who are we to let a cute little girl vanish from existance?"

"It-it's not like we care about her or anything," came Ren's response. "And we're not doing this for you guys, either."

"They have a point," Vóreia put in. "Even though the five of you are more than capable of defeating demons, you can't stop an endless wave of them. Eventually, one will break through."

"How much time do you need?" Sting questioned.

"...four hours..."

* * *

_"...*hic*…*sob*…"_

In front of Glacia, a counterpart of herself stood away from her, drenched in blood, crying.

_Me?_ Glacia thought.

_"…they weren't supposed to die…"_ her other self sobbed._ "If I...had just been stronger…"_

_**"It's all because of you."**_

Her duplicate hissed out. She was sneering now, digging her nails into her right eye. _**"You didn't do anything to stop me. You just hid inside and watched me murder everyone."**_

The skin over her opposite's right face peeled off as she dug her nails deeper. Instead of a bloody mess from gouging out her own eye, the said organ was perfectly fine. But it was blood red and slit-pupiled.

_**"Because deep down...you're just a weakling."**_

* * *

"..." Steam began to rise from the markings on Glacia, before slowly becoming frozen mist.

"We have a problem." Vóreia had her paws pressed together as if in prayer. "She's resisting."

"I know." Sweating in concentration, Dobengal struggled to focus on the sealing. "I can't tell if it's Tiamat's doing...or _Glacia's_."

* * *

The sun began to rise, casting a soft glow upon the shields.

Suddenly, a piercing shriek broke through the air, sending chills up the spines of anyone who heard it.

It wasn't a fearful cry—in fact, it wasn't even remotely human.

The Dragon Slayers' ears tuned into this new sound. It was one that they were all too familiar with.

The cry of a dragon.

Natsu looked up from a fallen army of demons as soon as he heard the scream. "Igneel?"

As fast as his feet could carry him, the Fire Dragon Slayer ran towards the tallest building he could find.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled, flying after him.

"Igneel?" Natsu managed to climb up to the top, stopping in his tracks when he saw the figures in the sky.

Dragons.

Real, live, actual dragons. The only thing that kept them at bay was Aurora Australis.

* * *

July 7. So many things happened that day. Do you remember, Lu-chan?

Ever since the clock struck midnight...destiny steered us towards the inevitable future.

It had been two hours after midnight since Eclipse failed.

And four hours after that...the inevitable came for us.

July 7.

The Eclipse plan failed.

And the Dragon King Festival began.

* * *

Another dragon shrieked. And this time, the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail recognized it.

"I-is that—?"

"Acnologia," Gajeel confirmed.

* * *

"Rogue?"

"It's all right, Frosch," the shadow mage assured. "It's going to be okay." _I hope._

"Holy...is that really Acnologia?" Sting could only look up at the sky with fascinated horror.

Something began to build up in the Dragon King's mouth.

"It's a Dragon Breath!" Sting yelled.

_Too late_, someone's hand wrote. _We were too late to stop it._

The Dragon Breath broke through Aurora Australis, colored lights dissipating as it struck a single location in the city.

"The hospital!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**For Whose Sake?**

* * *

The medical structure was decimated, crumbling right before their eyes.

_No_...Millianna thought, shaking in fear as dragons flew overhead. _That's where Vóreia and Glacia were...they can't be..._

* * *

_...where am I?_

Glacia opened her eyes, nothing but blankness all around her. As blank as a piece of paper.

_...am I dead?_

Suddenly, she could see her life play out before her eyes. Literally.

_...I guess I am_, she thought.

She was ten, and it was the first mission that they were taking out of the country. And she saw herself fighting—wait, that couldn't be her.

She saw herself—as the dragon from her dream.

White-blue scales glinting in the light, talons for nails, fangs for teeth, and her eyes were cold and slit-pupiled.

_That's not how I remembered it_, Glacia thought._ That's not it at all!_

There were other memories like that, too. Flashbacks of her transforming into that dragon. But the more they passed before her, the bloodier they became.

Until finally...one memory resembled a nightmare.

She transformed into that dragon again...but this time, she didn't change back. Rather, the look in her eyes became murderous.

And then...bloodlust.

No...that was an understatement.

_Slaughterhouse_. That seemed more fitting.

She murdered everyone in sight, revelling in their blood. She carved out hearts, destroyed their innards, even mutilated their faces into oblivion. And then...with the guildmaster of the dark guild she was supposed to destroy—she let him feel different than his lackies by whacking the side of his head. And sending his head flying.

Her friends tried to stop her, but she didn't blink at the sight of them. No—she hurt them too.

And the worst part was...she enjoyed it.

She changed back into a human, but confused and afraid.**_ "'What happened?'"_**the dream her asked.

**_"'Glacia.'"_** A younger version of Dobengal knelt on the ground, holding a bloody arm. _**"'You don't remember?'"**_

The younger her gasped at the sight of the limb. _**"'Dobengal, wha—?"** _She finally took note of her surroundings. The members of Endless lay lifeless all around them, not even remotely recognizable. Something brushed against her foot. Instantly, she regretted looking down. A head rolled past her, staring at her with blank eyes. And then there was the blood on her hands.

_Those aren't my memories! _Glacia thought as the memory her fainted.

**Take a look around you!** The colder version of her voice screamed.** Take a look at your so-called life!**

Her memories—the memories she recognized—were engulfed in flames right before her eyes.

* * *

"Please." As fast as his feet could carry him, Rogue ran past the buildings and other mages in battle. "All three of you...you have to be okay."

_"'Listen to me,'" Dobengal said to the three guilds. "'It's true that by doing this, we also awaken Tiamat. As soon as she sees an opening, she'll run towards it. After all, Vóreia and I are the two people left that she hates the most. She'll want to make us suffer in any way possible. But at the same time, the only thing that holds Tiamat back is Glacia. As long as she retains the strength to keep Tiamat from escaping into the open...we stand a chance."_

* * *

"...ugh..." Vóreia shook her head, dust and rubble sliding off her jacket. "Dobengal?"

"...I'm here..." The ninja sat up, clothes smudged with dirt. "That...was Acnologia, wasn't it?"

"But how are we still...?" Realizing the situation, Vóreia shot into the air, wings sprouting immediately. "Glacia!"

"Shit!" Dobengal sprung to his feet. "The seal wasn't complete!"

"Hurry!" Vóreia began to lift some rubble out of the way.

"Vóreia, calm down!" Dobengal placed a hand on the Exceed's head. "She was wearing the necklace as we began the sealing. That necklace was what helped Glacia control Tiamat. After Nordenburg altered it slightly, it helped keep Tiamat at bay and stayed that way for seven years...what I'm really worried about is Glacia's willpower. If she can find the strength to keep Tiamat from corrupting her..."

"...ughh..."

Ears perking, the duo's heads turned in the direction of the sound. "Glacia!"

Vóreia flew off towards her partner's voice, with Dobengal chasing her.

"Glacia? Glacia?" With strength she never knew she had, Vóreia lifted a hospital gurney. Underneath it was her partner, covered in dirt and scratches.

"I found her!"

The girl mumbled, sitting up on her knees, holding her head.

"Glacia?" Dobengal knelt in front of her, holding her shoulders. "Are you all right?"

Slowly, the young girl opened her eyes.

* * *

Just as Rogue and Frosch rounded the corner—

_**SMACK!**_

"Agh!" Dobengal sat up, holding a bruised cheek that was nearly identical to Rogue's now. "Glacia..."

Something they shared in common: being punched by a girl who could transform into a dragon...and having their arm sliced open.

"Glacia—"

_"Shut up, Vóreia."_Those three words came out in a snarl. Just three words were enough to silence the female Exceed.

But Glacia...at this point, her resemblance to her counterpart was frighteningly identical...minus the scales, the talons, and ears. Honestly, Rogue thought she looked more terrifying like this. The expression on her face was the portrait of pure, raw hatred—a look too evil for her delicate features. Hair as pale and soft as snow flew wildly around her head, fury rapidly converting itself into a tempest.

"I trusted the two of you," Glacia hissed, her hair covering over her eyes. "We fought together, _cried _together—but I guess Mother was right."

"Glacia, we can explain—"

"Explain what, Dobengal? How I could transform into a murderous dragon at will all along? How you two altered every memory I had? How you let me live a lie for the past seven years?!"

Rubble from the hospital ruins began to shake violently.

"Why? Why didn't anyone tell me about Tiamat? I HAD EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW!"

**That's right,** Tiamat crooned in her ear. **You deserved to know...everything.**

The blue aura radiated from Glacia, but this time, it didn't linger in the air. Ice began to form under her feet as she stood.

"We did it to protect you!"

"They weren't your memories! They were never yours! They—were—MINE!"

A shockwave from the Dragon Slayer sent Dobengal and Vóreia flying from her as the aura grew larger and larger. There was no mistaking it this time. Rising from her aura, a dragon spread its wings, rearing its head back in triumph.

Or was it in laughter?

In a piercing scream, that same blast of magic destoyed the crumbled ruins of the hospital into dust. The ground split apart as dust was lifted above the ground. The sky parted, as if arms were tearing it wide open while the malevolent magic seal from before appeared. A burst of light forced the occupants of that area to look away immediately.

As quickly as it had appeared, the light was gone.

Vóreia looked up to see her partner standing there...without claws...no scales...not even fangs.

_Did it fail?_ Vóreia thought. "Glacia?" she asked flying a bit closer.

Dobengal rubbed his eyes but stopped when he saw the seal drawing itself underneath Vóreia. "Vóreia, get out of there!"

"Wha—" Dobengal pulled Vóreia back in time as the seal under her exploded.

Glacia opened her eyes, sclerae black as night whereas her irises were pure white. Her pupils, however, were glacier blue slits.

"Dobengal...Vóreia...it's been too long." The hyperboreal voice rang from Glacia's mouth.

"No...No! NO!" Vóreia screamed.

A cruel smirk lining her mouth—_Glacia's_ mouth—Tiamat swiped her finger through the air.

"Augh!" Blood was spilt as the wounds on Dobengal's arm reopened. The young man gripped his arm tightly, doing what he could to suppress the pain.

_Just by air pressure?_ Rogue thought, backing away slowly.

"Rogue—" The mage covered the Exceed's mouth quickly.

But that had already given them away. Tiamat turned in their direction. "Ah, yes. Another I failed to kill."

Before they could blink, the ground beneath the two exploded. Rogue grabbed Frosch just in time as they were thrown by the impact down a set of stairs that led to the hospital ruins.

"Rogue, why is Mermaid-san doing this?" Frosch teared up, fear evident in his eyes.

"Not quite the face you remember, Rogue?" The dragon sovereign that looked too much like Glacia Patin descended the stairs more gracefully than Rogue had, freezing each step as she moved. "Don't worry, Frosch." Her voice changed its tone, one of her eyes returned to a white sclera and blue iris. "I'm right here," Glacia's voice said.

"Mermaid-san, don't hurt us!"

"Honestly, Rogue," her voice switched back to the chilling tones of Tiamat. "You're pathetic. You've only ever seen the aftermath of what Acnologia's been able to do...and that makes you think you can kill him?"

Eyes widening, Rogue held Frosch closer to him. "How do you know—?"

Five colored balls flew past Rogue's head, exploding at Tiamat's feet. Smoke clouds rose up, and a hand grabbed the back of Rogue's neck, dragging him with the mystery figure.

"Dobengal...why—"

"If you had stayed any longer," he said while running, an explosion taking place back where Rogue would've stood seconds ago, "you wouldn't exist."

"Tell me you have a backup plan."

"Backup plan? I don't even have _a_ plan!" Dobengal let go of Rogue once they were far away. "Tiamat's completely awake now, what do you want me say, that Glacia will hold her back and come back to us? She's gone, Rogue! _Glacia's gone_!"

* * *

A white dragon fell to the ground, bathing in its own blood in death. Lifeless blue eyes rolled over as its head hit the ground.

"Whew!" A Quatro Cerberus mage got out of his hiding place to thank the person who killed the dragon. "Thanks kid—wait, your name's Glacia, isn't it?"

Her back turned to the mage as they continued to stare at the dragon, she smirked.

* * *

"We have six other Dragon Slayers, we have a fighting chance!" Rogue protested.

"No, Rogue...we have a chance to survive," Dobengal murmured. "And we will...if we can get everyone to leave Crocus."

"It won't end like this, we're—"

"Take a look around you!" he screamed. "We've already lost! There are wounded out there, everyone's suffering because of—"

"What about the people that are still alive?" Rogue asked. "We'll be all right—"

"No, we won't be okay! Nothing will ever be the same again! Not Crocus, not the lives of everyone here, and not even Glacia!"

* * *

The Quatro Cerberus mage's lifeless body fell to the ground, mutilated to the point where even his own comrades couldn't recognize him.

"She—she just killed him!"

"Get out of here, wild!"

"Fou—" Tiamat extended her arm in their direction, a magical array on her palm.

In a blast of rainbow light from her palm, the mages of Quatro Cerberus were obliterated.

Other mages saw what happened and made a run for it.

Many didn't make it.

* * *

"Tell me you're joking, Dobengal!" Rogue shook his comrade's shoulders. "There has to be a way to rescue her!"

"If I were joking, why did I get you away from Tiamat before she blew you up?"

"Please!" Rogue fell to his knees. "I don't care what happens to me, just tell me what we can do to help her!"

At a loss for words, Dobengal tried to dissuade the Dragon Slayer. "Rogue—"

"Please." Frosch approached the ninja, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Please."

Dobengal closed his eyes, berating himself furiously inside as he forced the next words out of him. "You love her that much?"

"...yes."

"...there is one way," Dobengal said quietly.

Rogue and Frosch's heads shot up when he said this. "Really?" Frosch asked.

"But I guarantee that if you accept this method, there will be things you can never unsee or undo again."

"I don't care," Rogue replied.

"I should've known you'd say that," Dobengal said to himself.

"What?"

"If you really mean those words...then when this method succeeds, Tiamat will be gone forever."

"That's—"

"The only way for you to see Glacia again...you have to kill her. For this world's sake...for everyone's sake...for the sake of the world and Glacia...she has to die."

"No...No!"

* * *

"NO!" Millianna screamed as one of her fellow mages died before her.

"Millianna, we have to leave!" Beth cried, pulling her friend with her.

"Tiamat...we have to save Glacia!"

"I know..." Millianna saw Beth crying openly as they ran. "I know...but like this...what can we do?"

* * *

"Not that! Anything but—!"

"You said you didn't care what the method was, just as long as you could save her from Tiamat," Dobengal reminded.

"But I—I can't kill her!"

"Your reaction now is the same reaction I had when Nordenburg told me to kill Glacia years ago. I know why you can't kill her, just as I couldn't kill her when Tiamat tried to possess Glacia back then." The ninja balled up his hands. "But—for our sake...and for hers...if you won't kill her...then _I_ will."

Fury pulsed through his veins as Rogue made it to his feet, confronting his guild mate. "A girl shouldn't be sacrificed for the world!"

"And the world can't be sacrificed for a girl!" Dobengal screamed, tears pooling near the edge of his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long with this chapter, it took me a while to adjust some stuff here and there, as well as keeping myself up in Biology. I got caught nodding off in that class multiple times.**

**Tears of regret and sorrow...what does he hide?**

**"A girl shouldn't be sacrificed for the world."**

**"And the world can't be sacrificed for a girl."**

**The greatest decision ever made in this story. But which one will prevail?**

***Insert evil laugh***


	22. Chapter 22

Fury pulsed through his veins as Rogue made it to his feet, confronting his guild mate. "A girl shouldn't be sacrificed for the world!"

"And the world can't be sacrificed for a girl!" Dobengal screamed, tears pooling near the edge of his eyes.

Rogue grabbed the collar of the other mage's outfit. "I thought she was your comrade!"

"...no." A word spoken so quietly, even with his enhanced hearing, the Dragon Slayer thought it was the wind. "Never...a comrade...I never saw her as a _comrade_."

"Then what!" The Dragon Slayer was dangerously close to slamming his guild mate against the wall. "What was she to you if _not_ your comrade!"

_"'I know why you can't kill her, just as I couldn't kill her when Tiamat tried to possess Glacia back then.'"_

"Dobengal...don't tell me...you..." Rogue released his guild mate's collar, shaking in disbelief. "No…"

"Yes." Dobengal pushed Rogue's arm away. Tears flowed out more freely, and Dobengal made no attempt to stop them. "Back then...even now...the only girl I ever loved..."

* * *

Chapter 22

**Glacia**

* * *

_"'Sabertooth never shows tears.'" _That was one of the greatest rules of the guild, broken for a second time.

"I'm such a hypocrite, aren't I?" Finally he wiped his tears away. "I asked you before...what Glacia was to _you_. You didn't answer, and I mocked you for that. But to me..._everything_." Dobengal removed his hand from his eyes, sadness within them. "Not a day goes by where she never crosses my mind."

"I won't deny it, Rogue," he said. "It's amazing how you could care for her so much for three days, to the point where you would give up your existence. But..." A grim look crossed his face. "It's only been_ three_ days. I've cared about her for fourteen_ years._"

* * *

Taloned legs stomped across the ruined city. Blank eyes narrowed at the sight of lifeless dragons on the ground. His strongest subjects...felled in one swoop.

A screech was heard throughout the city, belonging to his race...a cry of death.

Slowly, a wicked grin sneaked onto his face. Whoever the assailant was...was a worthy opponent for him. Not like those Dragon Slayers he deemed worthless on the island years ago.

* * *

"You..." Rogue tried to put the pieces together. "You said you would kill her...if I couldn't...then you would...for the world."

Dobengal looked at him with a sad smile. "I did say that, didn't I? And I _would_ do it for the world...because she's _my_ world. For her...I would destroy Sabertooth. For her, I would bring an entire nation to its knees. And for Glacia...I would take her own life."

Rogue fell to the ground. "...you would go that far?"

The ninja looked at the red sky, watching the sun's radiant light over the desolate city. "One day...after I failed to assassinate her...I was excommunicated from Imperial Snow. My only crime...for loving Glacia."

"And I left, just like they wanted. But not before I implanted another false memory. I wanted her to think that I left willingly. By the time they realized what Vóreia helped me implant, it was too late. Glacia had already woken up, and the fake memories were there to stay. ...Vóreia suffered because of what I did, but not once did the two of us regret it."

"...asking Glacia to take the two of you in that night...was the worst mistake on my part." Dobengal looked back to Rogue. "It didn't occur to me that of all the people who could melt the ice in her heart...it would be you."

* * *

_Alone in the night, Glacia made her way through the tundra, dragging her feet through the snow as she tried to catch up with the people ahead of her._

_Wait! _she cried. _Wait for me!_

_Vóreia flew too far for her to catch up now. Her cat partner never gave a glance at her._

_As she slowed down, trying to catch her breath, two fingers touched her forehead._

_"...go home," Rogue told her firmly. His index finger was released, and Glacia fell to the snow-covered ground._

_The blizzard worsened, and Rogue seemed to disappear in it._

_She didn't notice the shadow looming behind her, not with her eyes closed while she rubbed her forehead. Glacia never saw the white-blue dragon hovering over her, or the large, clawed hands that captured her in its hold._

_The entire body of the dragon shined brilliantly, before it began to shrink. Finally, the light disappeared. In the dragon's place was Glacia, bending and flexing her fingers. The whites of her eyes were black as night, irides white as snow, and snake-like pupils a cold blue._

* * *

"If you were to kill her...you wouldn't be the only to suffer," Dobengal said, weighing the consequences. "I've seen the way Glacia looks at you. How reluctant she was to fight against you yesterday. It would tear her apart. She won't be devastated if I did it. After all...she doesn't see me the same way."

Strangely, a smile crossed Rogue's face. "Heh."

Brown eyes narrowing, the ninja glared at him. "What?"

"...she told me about you...Glacia...now I see what she meant...you're even more of a coward than she takes you for," Rogue stated.

His reflexes failed to react in time as a foot shot out, kicking Rogue in the gut. The Dragon Slayer hit the side of a building, breaking brick and mortar by impact alone.

"Rogue!" Frosch attempted to fly over to his partner, beaten only by an enraged Dobengal.

"Tell me, Rogue Cheney! What is it about Glacia that draws you to her? What do you see in her when you look at her! How much of her life do you understand when you've never known her?" Short pants escaped as fury fanned out, and finally, he asked, "Why...why did it have to be you?"

* * *

"So many dead dragons," Wendy murmured, peeking out the window of the makeshift hospital.

"Just by one Dragon Slayer?" Chelia asked, wiping sweat from her brow. There were only so many things they could do with just two healers.

"Who the hell are they, then? I'll beat them back to their senses!" Natsu shot out of his seat, foot cast burnt to a crisp.

"Natsu, wait! Your leg might not have healed yet!" Wendy rushed over as soon as she smelled smoke.

"Was it you, Gajeel? What about you, Laxus? Or you, squinty eyes?!" Natsu yelled, pointing towards Sting. "After all, you killed your own parent!"

Sting narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't waste my time unless it was Acnologia, although I can make an exception for a dense Fire Dragon right in front of me!"

"Bring it on—!"

"Stop it!" Two swords appeared between the men, each at a throat. "While we are enemies, there are times when we must make a truce...even if temporary," Erza added bitterly. "I won't tolerate this a second time, not when our magic is most needed for battle."

Natsu nodded his head carefully. Too vigorously, and he would've cut his own head off.

"For dragons to be dying as we speak, then the Dragon Slayer has to be someone not in this building," Lucy reasoned.

"It comes down to either Rogue or Glacia—"

"It was Glacia." All heads turned to the door, where Millianna and Beth walked through. "It's Glacia," Beth repeated tearfully.

"I knew it," Gajeel grunted at their confirmation.

"Reedus, do you have a large paintbrush?" Wendy asked their slightly injured Pict mage.

"Oui, Wendy." And a large paintbrush appeared in Reedus' hand, with a bucket of paint in the other.

"Thank you, Reedus!" With that said, Wendy went out the door.

"Wait, Wendy!" Lucy ran out after her. "What are you thinking?"

Wendy began to draw a familiar magic seal that Lucy hadn't seen since her arrest. "There are dragons being murdered...so there's bound to be dragon souls wandering around restlessly. I think...maybe we can ask the dragons why they disappeared...and why they appeared now."'

* * *

"Why did it have to be you?" Dobengal fell on his knees, face obscured to Rogue. Even so, he could barely see teardrops fall to the ground. "Glacia...she loves you so much...but I love her so much! What did you ever do to make her fall for you?"

_Dobengal, you..._

"...she's endured so much since the day she was born," Dobengal said quietly. "...she told me everything...what her dragon parent made her go through...how many times the dragon tried to kill her...everything. And I was the shoulder she would cry on. ...you must feel so proud to have taken that from me, Rogue."

"But times have changed," Rogue tried to point out. "You both changed. You tried to kill her once...in return she almost killed you...and you threatened to reveal Tiamat!"

One of the ninja's hands twitched. "Yes...but even so...even after all that she's done to me...after what I've done to her...I still wanted her! I love her...but Glacia never did..."

A red smoke bomb flew at Rogue, who caught it promptly. "...I'll buy you as much time as you need," Dobengal said, standing up. "If you insist on not killing her, toss that into the air. I'll know your answer."

He stopped in his tracks. "Before I go, answer this: What is Glacia to you?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**What the Dragons Hide**

* * *

Rogue stared at the ground, thoughts racing through his head. All while Dobengal and Frosch stared at him, waiting for his answer.

_Do I...do I really have the right to disrupt that? It's true, she's only been in my life for three days...and his feelings for her spanned over fourteen years! Do I really have the right to love Glacia?_

"Don't you dare tell me...are you only interested in her...because she's a Dragon Slayer?" Dobengal asked.

* * *

"...I never thought there would be a technique like this," Vóreia admitted as a veil of stars hovered in the air.

"I didn't think this would even be useful," Sting said, to which Lector nodded.

"...there's so many of them," Wendy said in awe, eyes closed. Suddenly, they opened. "Wait...one's coming towards us!"

Wendy clasped her hands together. Light surrounded a particular spot in the air, coalescing with the dragon soul.

"But...this one seems...different than the other souls," she murmured.

"Is it Igneel?" Natsu asked.

"I—" An array of colors burst from the soul, painting over the reality they lived in as white and blue filled their vision.

"Wendy, what's going on?" Lucy yelled as the light grew brighter.

"I don't know!" Wendy shouted. "I'm not the one doing this!"

_"I hate you!" _A child's voice screamed.

The group opened their eyes. It was as if they had been plucked out of the apocalypse and dropped into the past. Which was sort of what happened.

Right now, they were standing in a large white-blue ballroom...carved from ice.

From ceiling to floor, even the statues and windows! Lucy wondered how on Earthland such delicate material could create something this grand.

_"You have no one to blame but yourself, little girl!" _A second voice snarled.

A toddler stood at the bottom of the stairs at the end of the ballroom, seething. Her white hair reached her shoulders, messy bangs covering glacier blue eyes. She couldn't have been more than two and a half. The child would've been adorable had it not been for the expression on her face. Bangs flying away from her face, her visage was one of pure raw hatred. A hate reserved for the dragon on the landing. It was a wonder how her milk white complexion wasn't red at this point. Then again, it was a miracle how the girl didn't freeze to death in that flimsy rag dress.

"Who are—"

"Shh!" Lucy cut Natsu off, not wanting to miss a single word.

_"**You're** the one who wants me dead!"_ The girl yelled at the dragon.

_"If you would quit trying to run away every moment you get, I wouldn't have a reason to do so!"_ The dragon hissed. By the voice, this dragon was a female. Shining white blue scales decorated its body, its abdomen completely blue. Crystalline talons drummed against the floor in annoyance as cold blue eyes narrowed at the tiny human girl. Sting couldn't help but notice a small patch of black scales on the dragon's neck.

_"Just listen!"_

_"I am your mother! You LISTEN to me!" _

_"You—are so unfair!"_

The dragon scoffed mockingly._ "Unfair?"_

_"You never listen to me! Working me to the bone day and night is what you want! Did you ever consider asking what I want? NO!"_ The toddler paced around, or was it stomping? "_You fly around telling me what to do, what NOT to do, trying to make me more like you! I don't want to be like you! I want to be acknowledged as my own person! I wanted you to care about me for **once**!"_

_"In this world, kindness is only an illusion. There is no friendship, no sincerity, no love! And it is from love that hatred is born! No one would ever love a useless brat like you, an undisciplined failure—"_

_"And **whose** fault do you think that is?!"_

_"There's nothing to be proud of about you," _the dragon finished angrily.

"_Just SHUT UP!" _The child yelled, her voice echoing off the walls. "_I'll kill you, and then I'll kill Acnologia! Is that enough? Will that finally make you proud of me?!"_

Natsu never believed that a Dragon Slayer and their parent could ever argue like this. But here they were, screaming their heads off, going at each other.

_"I should never have made myself your mother—"_

_"You're not my mother!" _The girl screamed. "_My mother is dead!"_

_"And I should have let you die with her!"_

_"Then why did you take me in?" _The toddler took in deep breaths, though fury remained. _"Why did you let me live? If you couldn't stand to look at me, why am I still alive? Who the hell asked you to let me live?!"_

_"You were supposed to be a Dragon Slayer that would prove** him **wrong! But you're behaving like a complete monster!"_

_"Then** you're **a beast! That's what **you** are!"_

_"And you're the daughter of a beast, just like me__—"_

___"I'd rather** DIE** than be like_ you!"

Lucy covered her mouth in shock as the young girl's words bounced off the walls once more. _She really means it_, Lucy thought.

Even without Wendy's magic, the memory continued to play before them. It was out of her control, anyway. She knew that every parent and their child argued every once in a while. She just didn't think it would get to this.

"_I hate you! I hate you, I hate you,** I HATE YOU**!" _The toddler screamed at the top of her lungs. Statues began to shatter, one by one, and windows broke as if rocks had been thrown at them.

"_SILENCE!" _The dragon roared, breaking a statue of her own. She began to descend the steps, harsh eyes glaring at her foster daughter. "_You said you'd rather die than be like me? I'll grant that wish!" _A clawed arm lashed out, but the child leapt into the air to avoid the attack.

_No, stop it! _Vóreia thought, watching the child and the dragon attack each other, neither holding back._ One child shouldn't have had to live this kind of past._

Blood splattered on the floor, the weight of the dying body was enough to make some ice chunks lift from the ground.

"..._leave, and you'll die before you meet Acnologia," _the dying dragon spat.

"_If I die, we'll both have what we wanted, won't we?"_

_"Glacia Patin!" The dragon screamed at the child's back._

Vóreia gasped in shock when the dragon said her partner's name. The child—that hateful little girl—was none other than her best friend Glacia.

___"I'd rather** DIE** than be like_ you!'"

As the child version of Glacia stormed out of the ballroom, her previous words kept ringing in the split-tailed Exceed's ears. The memory began to fade before them, bringing them back to their harsh reality.

"No...no!" Vóreia flew away from the group, barely visible tears falling to the ground. _I won't let you...I won't let you win again, Tiamat!_

"...I didn't think the kid would have that kind of past," Sting said after Vóreia flew off.

"It must be hard for her to take in that kind of information," Carla added darkly, a worried look on her face.

Suddenly, Carla's heart skipped a pulse. A migraine overcame most of her thought function.

_Wait! This feeling...a vision of the future?!_ she thought.

..._the sky was red, an onyxian orb surrounded by a fiery halo..._

..._A white haired girl in a blue, gold, and white sari sat on a throne, eyes staring blankly at her ruined surroundings._

_...A tall, muscular dark-haired man, mane of hair and his cape billowing behind him as if in battle._

_...someone was crying, a ninja by the looks of it, with a weeping white Exceed with two tails. There was blood on the ninja's hands._

_...Rogue was running at full speed, pushing someone out of the way as a broken pillar began to fall._

_...The ninja again. This time, his bloodied hands held a lifeless body close to him, uttering some words._

_...and somehow...in the background...a masked figure watched the ninja hold the lifeless body in his arms..._

"Carla? Carla?" The white Exceed looked up to see Wendy looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

"Whoa, wait." Sting rubbed his forehead. "So your cat had a vision of a red sky, Glacia on a throne, a buff dude we have no idea of, the nekomata and Dobengal crying for no reason with blood on the guy's hands, Rogue pushing someone out of the way, Dobengal holding a dead body, and a masked person watching him?"

"Thank you for dumbing it down," Rufus said. Sting glared at his comrade.

They were back inside the makeshift hospital, trying to gather as many people to help them. It was then that Carla decided to share her vision.

"Did you see who the dead person was?" Wendy asked.

"...no," Carla apologized.

"For Vóreia to cry over someone...it has to be someone close to the two," Millianna put in sadly.

"Yes...I can see why the cat would cry if you put it that way...but Dobengal?" Rufus interjected.

"And a masked person watching him...could it be you?" Sting said to Rufus.

Rufus narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "Would I be cruel enough to watch a man hold a dead—"

"No," Carla confirmed. "The masked person in my vision...looked nothing like you."

"Ha!"

"No...there were_ two_," she realized. "One was behind a pillar...the other was hidden in the shadows. And...for some reason...the second one...was _smirking_..."

* * *

"Glacia!" Vóreia hid behind a broken statue as a wingless dragon stomped past.

_Where are you?_ she thought as she continued her flight. _Please...I have to find you...I have to apologize...before it's too late!_

* * *

_Is that right?_ Rogue continued to stare at the ground as he contemplated his answer. _Come to think of it, when I started paying attention to who she was...that was the third day!_

"I—" His words escaped him as a magical array formed under his knees. A hand pulled him back before the seal exploded.

"Don't tell me—"

"Tiamat's here," Dobengal confirmed.

"M-Mermaid-san?" Frosch stumbled.

"Close your eyes, Frosch," came gentle tones. Standing away from them, covered in white-blue scales save for half of her face, one of her eyes blue and innocent, was Tiamat. "It'll all be over soon," Tiamat and Glacia's voices said together.

"Don't fall for it, Rogue," his guild mate warned.

"Tell me something I don't know." That said, Rogue rushed into battle, shadows enveloping his fist.

"Wait! She—!"

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!" Tiamat raised her arms in defense. His fist moved forward, ready to connect with Tiamat's face when he froze. Fearful and shivering, no longer was Tiamat before him, but the girl that the two sabers fell for. In front of him was Glacia Patin.

"What are you waiting for? Do it now! Do it before she destroys us!"

"...Rogue..." That gentle voice was all it took for his will to break.

_No_...shadows dissipated as he shook in hesitation. _I...I can't...not to her...not like this..._

Slowly, a maniacal grin crossed her lips. Frigid white-blue scales stormed across her delicate skin like an invading army. Glacier eyes became dark, white, and slit-pupiled.

As if a hand pulled him back, Rogue was brought out of Tiamat's attack range.

"You could have listened," Dobengal chided.

"I'm listening now," Rogue shot. "But...what—"

"Even like this, when Glacia's conscience is pushed aside, Tiamat can bring her out. She'll use Glacia to keep us from killing her...and transform back to kill us." The ninja gripped his bandaged right arm. "It was this trick...She used this same trick to keep me from assassinating her years ago..."

"I thought Glacia was in control!"

"—"

A shrieking roar blasted through the air, nearly deafening the mages. Red clouds broke as the Black Dragon descended on the battlefield.

"Acnologia..."

"Rogue..." The said Dragon Slayer hugged his Exceed close to him.

"Finally," Tiamat sneered. "A real beast."

Four taloned legs hit the ground, sending rubble from its path. A pair of blank eyes narrowed as curved fangs bared themselves in a grin.

"We need—we must leave," Dobengal prompted. "The Dragon King and the Dragon Queen...even I can't tell if Tiamat can defeat him."

"But..."

"She's gone, Frosch," he said sternly.

"But Mermaid—"

Acnologia bellowed, a fierce battle cry as if to frighten this half-dragon upstart.

Tiamat, however, didn't budge. Instead, she laughed maniacally in the king's face. Frosch covered his ears, even though they were safe in his frog costume. It was that laugh...that cruel laughter that struck fear in him.

Kicking a rock in front of her, Tiamat charged at the Black Dragon, who mirrored her actions.

"We need to get out—NOW!" The mages hid behind a broken wall as blue flames erupted in a line. In retaliation, a dark beam of light burst from Acnologia's mouth.

The girl known as Tiamat leapt into the air, dodging the Dragon Breath as a pair of white-blue wings sprouted from her shoulder blades.

"This is not so much a battle between dragons," Dobengal said watching the creatures overhead, "than a war between the two."

Angling herself, she swooped in on her opponent. Crystalline talons shining brilliantly, Tiamat dug her hands through Acnologia's scales.

Rogue could only watch in awed horror as the mage next to him continued, "She's too far gone now. Only the beast remains."

Black scales with blue designs fell to earth, dark blood dripping from Tiamat's claws as she licked it from her hands. What a pitiful child, she thought. Arcticana...I've won.

Smirking, Tiamat spread her arms out wide, talons facing the sky as she threw her head back and laughed.

"Evil conquers evil," Dobengal murmured, trying not to listen to that laugh.

"Look!" Frosch cried, pointing at something.

But behind her, during her "triumphant" laugh, Acnologia stood, a wicked grin on his face as his clawed arm lunged for her.

His hand shoved Tiamat aside, sending her into the air until she hit a building.

"He feinted...just so he could have the last laugh?" Rogue asked.

As rubble fell to the ground, so did Tiamat's unconscious body—no, not Tiamat. This form didn't have scales or talons.

"Mermaid-san!" Frosch exclaimed, watching her fall into Acnologia's hand.

He closed his hand around her body, scrutinizing the girl in his grasp. To have been able to detach his scales not once, but twice—

"Let go of her."

Acnologia turned his head towards the new voice. He snorted at the sight of the Shadow Dragon Slayer, the same one challenging him for the girl in his hands. He opened his mouth, light building up—

—when he suddenly stopped. The Dragon King look up to the sky, causing the others to follow suit. Though they immediately looked away.

In the crimson sky, darkness began to cover the sun, darkening the land as well.

* * *

"The eclipse..." Wendy said, watching the light from outside fade.

"It's begun," Gajeel grunted.

* * *

Gripping his prize, Acnologia took flight, beating his wings towards the ruined palace.

"He's headed for Mercurius," Rogue said, watching the king of dragons run away.

"You're not thinking of going there, are you?" Dobengal asked.

"Before he left...he looked at me briefly...like he was saying_ 'take her if you can_'." Rogue glanced at his guild mate. "I won't kill her. I'll do the one thing that you can't: save her."

* * *

Palace Mercurius was ruined.

Its spires lay on the ground outside, parts of its roof crumbled. This allowed easy access into the throne room by dropping in. Literally.

That, or a dragon could fly in.

A figure in the darkness watched the Dragon King land in the throne room, setting its prize on the landing of the throne. "So this is the girl?"

A low snarl erupted from Acnologia, which caused the man to chuckle lightly as he knelt down to brush away Glacia's white bangs from her eyes. "Your highness," he murmured, his hand moving to hold her cheek.

In the sky above them, an onyxian orb was all that remained of the sun.

"_Hands off,"_ a new voice hissed, emerging from where the dragon was.

The man raised an eyebrow, retracting his hand slightly. "_That's_ how you speak to the one who made you the most infamous king?"

"My benefactor, you may be," the new voice said, its owner striding up the stairs. The second man bent down, emerging with the girl in his arms. "But touching my wife is one thing I won't allow."

* * *

**Sorry as I failed to elaborate on Tiamat and Acnologia's battle, but currently, I am on the border of failing three of my classes (even though one of them I have for a block period). I'll try to update when I can, when my grades aren't in danger.**

**Next chapter: Shadow Dragon's Will**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Shadow Dragon's Will**

* * *

A statue crumbled to dust under a gloved fist. "It's been so long since I lived in this form," a man chuckled lowly. He sat on the stairs, flexing his hands while listening for intruders.

He was not rugged in appearance. A mane of black hair traveled past his neck, similar to Gajeel's. A smooth, chiseled jaw with a slightly pointed chin, combined with a sharp nose: all of these gave him an intimidating visage. Crimson eyes with slit pupils watched the shadows near the ruined entrance. He looked like he was in his twenties. Strangely, this man donned black metal armor on his upper body, with a pair of gauntlets for his arms. A dark cape rested on his back, tattered at the edge.

Faintly, footsteps could be heard approaching the throne. The man grinned, letting his arm rest on his knees as the intruder came closer. "So you came."

Armored boots stopped meters away from the man sitting on the stairs. "Your stench," Rogue spat. "You're not—?"

"So you figured it out, hm?" The man rested his chin on his hand, attached to the elbow on his knee. "Indeed. This is my original form. I am Acnologia, the Dragon King."

"That doesn't interest me," Rogue snapped. "Where's Glacia?"

"The girl?" Acnologia asked, an eyebrow raised.

_"Tell me where she is."_

The Dragon King was fairly impressed. Surely, this Dragon Slayer had a death wish for him to have said it in that cold tone. "I don't know."

"What?" Rogue balled up his hands, taking a step closer towards the stairs. "What did you do—"

"Now hold it," Acnologia chuckled, lifting his hands in defense. "You didn't let me finish. I know where she is...but I can't tell where her _other half_ is."

Crimson orbs narrowed dangerously at the Dragon King. "Oh? Care to explain?"

Acnologia held up a rock that suddenly appeared in his hand. "Human minds are so fragile, don't you agree? So easily susceptible to negative emotions. And—Glacia, was it?—she's practically a goldmine of hatred, fear, and anguish. It's amazing how she held that all in until she finally—" Acnologia crushed the rock in his hand, allowing sand and pebbles to fall from it. "—crumbled away."

"What did you do to her?"

Smirking, Acnologia stood on his feet. "I spoke to her. But she chose to remember her life with her foster mother—every second of those painful four years." Dramatically, Acnologia stepped aside, allowing Rogue a clear view of the throne.

Glacia looked every bit like the princess she was. Dressed in a fine blue silk sari, adorned with accents of gold and white woven into the material; Roman sandals, and two wing-like hairclips on either side of her head, she was even worthy of her moniker.

The problem was her eyes.

Blue eyes that shown more brightly than any gem or star lost their light. Vacant eyes found shocked crimson but revealed no sign of recognition. They were as blank as a sheet of paper.

"I just broke her psyche. She's nothing more than a doll at my command." Acnologia suddenly appeared next to the throne, stroking Glacia's face. "Of course, what kind of king would I be if I didn't allow my fiancée to sit on her throne?"

A snarl broke from his lips as Rogue stepped forward in rage. "Don't touch her!"

The Dragon King raised an eyebrow, but didn't retract his hand. "And a commoner such as yourself has every right to hold a princess?"

"And you have every right to her, when you were the one who led her to where she is now?"

Smirking, Acnologia withdrew his hand. "Indeed. I killed the woman who would've been her mother. I destroyed the city she would have called home. And her title as the Princess of Fiore and the Dragon Queen: I am the king who will claim this girl as Queen of Dragons! I alone am worthy of claiming her!"

"Keep dreaming."

Acnologia narrowed his eyes in anger, before he threw his head back and laughed. "You remind me of myself in ways I can't comprehend."

"I'm nothing like you!"

"Indeed." Acnologia came to rest at the top of the stairs. "I was the king of an ancient kingdom. I have the blood royal running through my veins. As a human king, I cared more for the people of my country. And when the war between the dragons reached my kingdom, in order to protect my subjects, I learned the magic of dragons."

A scowl found its way onto Rogue's face as Acnologia continued.

"My teacher was a youngling, but a master of his own element. And for the purpose of defending the humans he taught me. I entered the war, where I killed the dragons who were in favor of killing my kind. But then I grew to desire the taste of dragon blood. So to satiate that thirst, I killed every dragon in my sight...even my own mentor," he sneered, licking his lips. "Glacia's not so different."

"She's completely different—!"

Acnologia threw his head back and laughed, to the point where he wiped a tear away. "Poor, naive Dragon Slayer. To have fallen so hard for a_ con artist_. She told you about how her dragon mother would punish her cruelly. But did she ever say what she_ did_ to deserve it? Did she ever tell you how she tried to run away from her dragon, only to end in vain each time? And finally, did she even mention how she tried to kill her mother, and tried to kill me?"

"Whoa, so the kid actually managed to fight you?" An arrogant voice exclaimed.

A flash of yellow, and Sting landed right next to him.

"Sting?"

"Did you really think that we'd let you hog all the glory by yourself?" Sting asked, cracking his knuckles.

"We?" Acnologia repeated.

"That's right!" A bright red glow appeared in the doorway, and the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail rushed in.

"It's payback time," Gajeel grunted.

As he looked at the Dragon Slayers assembled before him, he couldn't stop the smirk on his face. "Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel the Fire Dragon; Gajeel Redfox, Metalicana's disciple; and little Wendy Marvell, child of the Sky Dragon Grandine—"

"How do you know our names?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Even the three of you on Tenrou Island weren't enough to stop me," Acnologia continued, ignoring the most dense Dragon Slayer of the bunch. "And you two—" He directed his attention to the Twin Dragons. "If you're truly a match for me, would you care to reenact your defeat by my fiancée's hand? Sting Eucliffe, Weisslogia's son; Rogue Cheney—" He stopped, a shocked look on his face before quickly turning into malice. "Well now. This is interesting."

_He figured it out now_, Rogue thought. "Sting, leave him to me," he said.

"What? As if I—"

"I'll take him," he repeated firmly. "Besides, other than him...there's another enemy, wandering around the castle. Right now, he should be on the floor below us."

"But—"

"Take a deep breath, Sting." Rogue met the eyes of the Dragon King, crimson confronting crimson. "This guy reeks of Skiadrum."

Sting's eyes widened in surprise. "No way..."

"To think that Skiadrum had actually survived..." Acnologia began to descend the stairs. "And here you are, proof of his existance. Yes, you fool. I am the original Shadow Dragon Slayer!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

"Occasionally, the rule to have only one Dragon Slayer for each dragon is broken," Acnologia said, reaching the bottom. "Sometimes, a loophole is found. But to meet a fellow Shadow Dragon Slayer under the same dragon...one who actually killed Skiadrum..."

A veil of shadows erupted between Rogue and the other Dragon Slayers, separating them. "No one is to interfere," the Dragon King barked.

"Rogue!"

"I'll be fine," he assured, meeting the eyes of his partner. "Just look for the other one."

Sting nodded. "Make sure to come back in one piece."

"Likewise."

"Before you go," Rogue started as the White Dragon Slayer began to leave the throne room. "How did you know I was here?"

"I'd be lying if I said my nose found you," Sting said, his back to the shadow wall. "Dobengal sent out a mass telepathic message to the others to come to Mercurius. Any minute now, backup will arrive."

"Will they?" Acnologia whistled loudly, a high pitched sound reverbrating through the throne room.

In response, a dragon roared overhead. A strong gust comparable to a storm picked up as a dragon landed in front of Sting.

"This dragon will be your opponent," Acnologia stated coolly as the dragon bared its fangs at the Dragon Slayer. "Although the dragon whistle may have brought other dragons to this palace. In that case, the others will have a hard time finding my benefactor. Your reinforcements, however, will provide a delicious snack for my subjects."

* * *

Back in the city, all non-combatants stayed in basements or underground bunkers guarded by a number of mages who chose to stay behind. The others made haste for Mercurius.

"Vóreia!" The split-tailed Exceed spun around at the sound of her name. Kagura ran up to her, breaking from the mages headed for Mercurius. "You shouldn't be here."

"I have to be."

"You'll get yourself killed!"

"If I don't go, then Glacia will be the one killed, and it may as well be my fault!" Vóreia cried, tears forming at the bottom of her eyes.

* * *

"Over here, dragon breath!" The dragon glared at Sting, who ran towards the doorway. "Come and get me!"

Screeching, the dragon gave chase. Sting spun around as he crossed the exit. "White Dragon's Holy Breath!"

The spell hit it dead on, but his foe continued to charge, forcing Sting to leap out of the way.

_A duel between Shadow Dragon Slayers..._Sting looked back to the door where he had led the dragon out._ Rogue...good luck!_

* * *

"How come he gets to have all the fun?" Natsu complained, dashing alongside Wendy and Gajeel.

"Quit it, Salamander," Gajeel barked, sniffing the air for the second enemy. He turned his head towards a set of stairs. "A duel between two Shadow Dragons...we have no right to stop Rogue."

"But two of them..." Wendy murmured, climbing the stairs.

"Rare and unheard of, yes," he agreed, reaching the top. "But not impossible."

An unearthly bellow sounded throughout the floor they just reached. A set of reptilian green eyes glared at the Dragon Slayer trio, scaly arms scratching the ground. Wings folded back as it hissed at them.

"A dragon!" Wendy cried.

"...don't kill it," Natsu muttered.

"So what we're about to do is a simple interrogation," Gajeel said, adding the sarcasm as he cracked his knuckles. "You know the rules. Attack, capture, and make sure the lizard is still alive. Got it, punks?"

* * *

"My dear." Acnologia turned his head towards the throne. "Will you start us off?"

The mindless princess turned her head in the direction of the Shadow Dragon Slayers, glacier eyes dull and glazed over.

_"Cuir blàrcath,"_ Glacia commanded in an ancient tongue.

"What did she say?"

The Dragon King smirked, vanishing into the shadows. Rogue looked all around himself, trying to pinpoint Acnologia when a hand clamped around his throat, strangling him.

"The battle," the older Shadow Dragon Slayer sneered gleefully as the younger struggled to breath, "is mine."

"How banal. This is the strength of a hybrid Dragon Slayer?" Acnologia mocked, releasing Rogue before kicking him towards the wall.

Blood erupted from his mouth as he made contact with the wall. His ribs were broken, airway damaged, yet Acnologia didn't even take Rogue seriously.

One command flowed out of Glacia's mouth coldly, chilling the air._ "Cuir gu bàs."_

Shrugging his shoulders with an "oh well" air, Acnologia vanished into the shadows. "As you wish, your highness."

Rogue scrambled away from the wall, where Acnologia leapt out of his shadow.

"Shadow Dragon's Whip!" Rogue pulled the tendril of shadows towards his opponent, barely making a dent on his armor.

"Shadow Dragon's Cocoon!" Shadows streamed out of Acnologia's hands, enveloping Rogue in darkness.

_We're both Shadow Dragons_, Rogue thought, taking a deep breath. _I can just eat his attacks._

_Go ahead, boy. Eat_, Acnologia thought. He looked to the sky. _Take your time, too. This battle will soon be meaningless. Once the eclipse is over, your only chance of saving her will be gone. She will no longer recognize you as the boy who cared for her, but an appetizer._

* * *

A hand reached out, stroking a tapestry of a black dragon with blue designs breathing at a human, who countered with fire. "Soon...soon the name Tiamat will be known by the end of the eclipse." The hand retracted back to its owner, a young man with black hair, dark robes and a flowing white toga.

"A king and a princess...a king and a queen...how fitting that they both speak the Gaelic tongue," he said.

* * *

Carla held her head once more, a migraine more severe than the first attacking the Exceed.

"Carla?" Happy asked, worried for the female Exceed.

"I...it's all right, Happy," Carla murmured.

_...The white haired girl again. She was leaning over someone, but as to who was a mystery. Her long bangs hid the left side of her face, but it was evident that she was crying for the person..._

What are you trying to tell me? Carla thought, looking up at the ceiling of the basement.

* * *

**I got the idea from watching Brave, and chose to make Gaelic the language of the country Acnologia once ruled. The exact dialect that Glacia spoke was Scottish Gaelic, so to those of you in the UK, help me out here! I'm not sure if the website I found it on was accurate!**

**_Cuir blàrcath— she was telling them to battle._**

**_Cuir gu bàs—_ she was giving the order to kill.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

"The castle's blocked," Ren cursed.

The backup team arrived consisting of Ren and Eve from Blue Pegasus; Sabertooth was represented by Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, and Minerva; Mermaid Heel arrived in the form of Kagura, Millianna, and Vóreia; Lamia Scale unleashed Jura, Chelia, and Lyon to the front lines; and Fairy Tail sent out Laxus, Fried, Erza, and Mirajane.

True to the air mage's words, the entrance to Mercurius was blocked by a large spire resting on its side. A dragon paced in front of it, keeping guard.

"Is there any other way in?" Erza asked.

Jura knelt down, touching the ground with his hands as he closed his eyes.

"Good idea, Jura-san!" Lyon said a little too loudly before Chelia whacked him for doing so.

"If he thinks we can get in by embracing nature, then I'm a tree—" Orga was silenced when Lyon and Chelia glared at the Lightning God Slayer.

"Hm!" Beneath Jura's hands, small cracks of light drew themselves on the ground. As they continued, small colored dots appeared, changing positions every few seconds. When the last line was finished, the group was looking at a detailed map made from light.

"Jura has the ability to map out any place just by touching part of that area," Lyon declared proudly. "Wherever there's earth, that is under his jurisdiction."

"How's this for 'embracing nature'?" Jura asked. Miffed, Orga sulked silently.

"Here's us at the bridge," Rufus said, analyzing every detail of the map. He pointed to the area with the most blue dots. "So I suppose blue is us and red is the enemy." Rufus winced as red spots appeared all around the castle.

"This is rather tricky," Fried murmured.

"The worst possible way to get in would be to create a diversion while the rest of us make a beeline for the doors," Rufus calculated, tracing his finger towards the entrance.

"Strike that," Laxus called, keeping an eye on the dragons.

"Sting said that the roof was another option," Dobengal added.

"Have you seen those flying lizards? They'd eat us the minute we enter the sky," Ren shot. "Well...as long as we have enough magic..."

"So cancel that."

"We could go in through the basement—" Mirajane began.

"Mercurius has a basement?" Rufus looked up in surprise.

"But we'd have to go through the castle to get to the basement, wouldn't we?" Erza pointed out.

Silence...

"...I could draw some runes," Fried suggested. "Make it so that no dragon would be able to cross—"

"You'd have to work fast," Laxus yelled. "Here they come!"

Roars and bellows could be heard through the courtyard.

* * *

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!"

Acnologia simply moved out of the way as Rogue tried to punch him. However, he did manage to destroy that annoying armor.

Tsking, the remains of the armor fell to the ground, a dark tunic in its place. Acnologia melted into the darkness, causing Rogue to do the very same.

Two shadows darted around the throne room, clinging to the walls, crawling on the floor, until part of one shadow grabbed the second.

_He's pulling me out!_ Rogue thought as Acnologia emerged from his shadow.

"You're an eyesore! Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

A burst of shadows forced Rogue against a pillar, forming cracks in the structure.

"I'm rather disappointed in Skiadrum's replacement for me," Acnologia sneered. "It seems he failed to teach you everything."

Rogue stood, stepping away from the pillar. He was injured, yes, but he would never admit it to the Dragon King. "Skiadrum...he never told me anything about you...but if I'm inexperienced...compared to you...it was probably so that I would never turn out like you," he finished.

Acnologia glowered, and Rogue leapt out of the way as the king punched the pillar where he stood seconds ago.

"...Would I be truly heartless if I left without you, if I left my soul behind?"

The Shadow Dragon Slayers looked to the throne, where Glacia stood and began to walk towards them. Her eyes, however, remained blank.

"She's nothing more than a doll now," Acnologia stated again. "The transformation is almost complete."

As she walked gracefully, scales began to creep along her skin, vacant eyes gaining slit pupils. The wing-like adornments were gone, and her ears looked almost wing-like in appearance, as if the clips merged with them.

"Eyes on your opponent!" And a fist slammed into Acnologia's right cheek. Unfinished, Rogue grabbed the collar of Acnologia's tunic and held him above the ground.

"Shadow Dragon's—" But the sound of crumbling marble forced Rogue to look away from Acnologia, cancelling his attack. The pillar where he stood earlier was falling—

—and Glacia was standing in its path.

Panic rushing through his veins, Rogue threw Acnologia away from himself, running up the stairs to the throne.

* * *

Sting gingerly touched the shadow curtain. Opaque, and surprisingly tangible, he had no way to see past the shadows.

Footsteps came to a halt behind him, causing him to turn around. "You made it after all!" he cried. "I thought you guys were dead!"

"You_ think_?" Dobengal mocked, rubbing his arm. The reinforcement team had been forced to proceed with their worst possible entry: going through the front doors. It took Fried a while to write the runes, as they were constantly under siege. Not a single mage escaped without some kind of wound.

"Simply put, I need your help to break the curtain."

* * *

The pillar had fallen, an armored boot could be seen under it.

Glacia was on her knees, shock written across her face though her eyes failed to convey it.

Rogue winced as he pulled his leg out from under the pillar. _For once, the boot actually came in handy_, he thought.

"...why would you..."

"Your other ability," he cut off, trying to catch his breath as the truth finally hit him. "You can read minds—even emotions—but never memories. So how would you know the first time I ever saw destruction caused by Acnologia?"

Glacia opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"The fourth night—you weren't being honest. Your cat—she told me...even though you were so young...you understood..._everything_."

"If that's true...then it wouldn't hurt to assume that you remembered the minute you were born..." Rogue smiled sadly. "You were that little baby from the sea fortress, weren't you?"


	28. Chapter 28

**The end is near. That's why I've been updating quicker.**

**To sereneskydragonslayer: I'm so sorry. Even though I love you for being my number one reviewer, by the end of this chapter, you're going to hate me.**

Chapter 28

**Overshadowed**

* * *

_~18 years ago~_

The fortified naval city, commonly known as the sea fortress, was in ruins. Nothing had ever prepared the military fort for such destruction. Foundations were totaled, roads broken: it seemed more suitable to call the city a graveyard.

"Rogue, come back here!" A dragon growled. It was pure black, the color of darkness. In the place where its eyes should have been were blank irises. A scar adorned one of its arms, reaching across its abdomen. "This isn't a game!"

A dark-haired boy around three stopped running through the totaled city. "Sorry, Dad."

Skiadrum sighed, exasperated, but on guard. "Be careful, this place could still be dangerous." The Shadow Dragon was extremely uneasy right now. The destruction here was made by his former student, the king of dragons. It was he who had taught him, little realizing that the human king would leave him for dead. If Acnologia were to learn that he had lived for four centuries right under his nose—

Wails and cries could be heard, loud enough to reach his ears. _A survivor?_ Skiadrum thought. _No, that's impossible. The rest of the citizens are dead, how can one be alive?_

Rogue took his hands away from his ears as the crying died down. "Dad?"

"...stay close," Skiadrum said gruffly as he headed for the source of the sound.

Up ahead, the back of another dragon appeared. Skiadrum got into a defensive position, hiding Rogue behind his arm while the boy looked at him in confusion.

He smelled the dragon carefully from his position. That smell...a tundra...mint leaves...mingled with his own scent. "Never did I imagine I would see you again like this."

The other dragon's wings twitched, casting a bluish glow with the light. The white-blue dragon pivoted her head, cold blue meeting blank white. On her neck was a small patch of black scales. "Skiadrum," Arcticana said coldly. "And you brought your brat, too."

"My son has a name," Skiadrum defended, scowling. "It's rare to find you out of your territory."

"Hah!" Arcticana's wings spread out dramatically, as if gesturing to the scene around her. "When you're offered a chance to hunt with the king, what dragon would refuse?"

"You mean—you, with Acnologia—"

"Yes. With your former disciple, I helped ransack this city. There's a scarcity of prey in the north. How could I deny a meal with variety?"

"Which reminds me, I'm about to have this one for dessert." Arcticana moved aside. On the ground before her was a basket in her hands. And in it—

"A_ baby_?" Skiadrum moved closer just as Rogue reached the basket to see the infant. The baby looked back at him through teary eyes. "A newborn girl, too. She looks like she was born hours ago."

"I found her mother in what was the hospital. She made a barrier around herself to protect the baby," the Ice Dragon drawled. "It would help if she'd stop bawling!" she added as the infant began to cry again.

"She'll be all right." Skiadrum pushed the basket towards himself with his claw. "It's all right. She has potential, this one."

"Potential?" Arcticana scoffed. "She's frail, she won't last a day without her mother—"

"But if someone else were to raise her?"

Cold, hard silence passed between the two dragons as Skiadrum realized what he had said.

"You're not thinking of—"

"I'll take her in," he declared. "It's better than the fate she'll have if left unattended. Rogue will have a little sister—"

_"No."_

A crystalline talon pulled the basket towards Arcticana, upsetting the small child. "It was bad enough when you made that brat your second Dragon Slayer," Arcticana hissed. "But a_ third_? You're pushing your luck, Skiadrum."

"Are you still adamant on having her as your meal?"

Arcticana couldn't believe the next words as they flew out of her mouth. "I'll take her in. She'll turn out every bit as wrong as you and your students if she goes to you."

A mocking smirk crossed his face as the Shadow Dragon replied, "I seem to remember that certain flaws had you snarling and screaming when I claimed you—"

"Enough!" Arcticana glared at her mate—she could call him former, but as long as she bore his cursed mark, she was still his mate. "The child comes with me! And mark my words, one day, this girl will surpass both of your students entirely!"

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

_~Present~_

"...you didn't even have a name back then, but...as years passed...all I could ever recall...was the fact that I would've had a little sister," Rogue said.

Glacia stared at him in shock, eyes widening as they lost that vacant look, confirming that she was back to normal.

A section of the ceiling broke. Yells and cries for help could be heard as the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail fell though, and their dragon opponent aimed a Dragon Breath at them, creating another hole that all four passed through.

"Er..." Glacia sweated, noting the randomness of the event and the timing.

"Skiadrum used to worry about what happened to you after that," Rogue said, acting as though nothing had happened.

* * *

"How the heck were we supposed to know that that was an _Earth_ Dragon?" Gajeel grumbled, rubbing his head as he sat up.

"Quit complaining, be grateful that we came," Laxus shot, pushing away what was once part of the ceiling.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy quickly learned through their battle with the Earth Dragon that it could hide in the ground, burrowing below them and brought them down like that. Gajeel lost count of how many floors they broke after the second. It wasn't until the basement floor that Fried's familiar runes appeared, trapping the dragon so it couldn't even burrow.

"Hey! Do you know if Igneel came here? Or Grandine or Gajeel's dragon?" Natsu yelled at the dragon through the rune barrier.

Wendy sweated. "So straightforward."

"Pah!" The Earth Dragon spat at the ground. "Those human-loving traitors refused to come for the coronation of the queen!"

"The queen?" Wendy asked.

"Aye. And when the eclipse is over, our queen will rise, and your world will end."

"Queen? You guys have a queen?" Natsu said.

"Queen..." Gajeel paced around, knowing he heard that title earlier. "Dragons' queen...queen of dragons..."

His head shot up in realization as the pieces came together. "Shorty, Salamander, we need to get to the throne room now!" Gajeel ordered, running for the doors.

"What? Why?" Wendy cried, trying her best to keep up with the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Because...if my hunch is correct—and it is—their queen is—"

* * *

"...so you were..." Two scaly hands covered Glacia's mouth as tears fell freely from her eyes.

"And in the blink of an eye, here we are, eighteen years later," Rogue mused. "I guess Skiadrum lost that bet with your mother—Arcticana, right?"

At the mention of her foster mother's name, Glacia began to wipe her eyes hurriedly with the back of her hands. "...I began to hate everything the minute she took me away...and I hated her...to the point where I would rather be dead than be like her. I finally got it." Glacia took her hands away from her eyes as sadness filled them to the brim, overflowing with grief and despair. "I'll die as I become Tiamat. I hurt so many people...killed so many...and now...this is my punishment..."

"Hey." Rogue placed a hand on her snowy head. "Don't think like that. I promised that I'd get you out of this."

"Rogue...I know too well that you won't be able to keep that. And if that does happen...tell Vóreia that I'm not mad at her..."

_"'If,'"_ he repeated. "You said _if_. You still believe you have a chance."

Glacia sniffed, smiling sadly. "You're so silly, Rogue. Now go. I can't hold the transformation back much longer."

With a gentle push, Rogue was cast back into battle with the Dragon King.

"So sickeningly sweet," Acnologia drawled, mock applauding. "Savor that moment while you still can. I'll have your head for touching my mate."

"..._your_ mate?"

In an instant, Acnologia was thrown across the throne room. At the same time, the shadow curtain fell apart, torn by a light blade that Rogue hadn't seen since the second night.

"Rogue!" Sting yelled, his fist bathed in blinding light.

Acnologia got to his feet, spreading an arm out with his palm facing up. "Shadow Dragon's Shadows!"

The shadows in the room began to flicker. Suddenly, shapes began to emerge from the darkness, shapes that quickly became bodies. And those bodies bore the same appearance.

Now they were standing in a room filled with copies of the Dragon King.

"Can you guess where I am?" he sneered.

"You gave yourself away!" Running towards the voice, Rogue shot a fist at Acnologia.

The king laughed as Rogue's fist only passed through his face, dissipating into shadows.

The same laugh sounded behind him as the shade or the actual king put his hand over his eyes in histerical laughter. "Oh, I've missed the hilarity of this spell for so long!"

"Rogue, can't you eat them?" Sting asked.

Carefully, Rogue sucked in a breath. But what was normally supposed to happen did not. "No. These things are solid. They smell and act just like him."

"At least, unless we attack them," Dobengal corrected.

A smirk crossed Sting's mouth. "Free-for-all battle royale, anyone?"

"By all means, go ahead." The endless sea of Acnologia clones spread their arms out wide. "Take your best shot," they chorused.

* * *

"It's her, that Mermaid Heel Dragon Slayer," Gajeel explained as they rushed to the throne room. "She's Tiamat—she's the Dragon Queen!"

"Tiamat? I thought her name was G-gl—Gracie, wasn't it?" Natsu said.

"Idiot, it's Glacia!"

"That Sabertooth guy," Wendy recalled as they passed through the doors. They walked in on three Sabertooth mages destroying clones of Acnologia on the landing ahead. "He said that she had too much magic to begin with. So with nowhere to go—"

"It created an alternate personality. One that personifies primordial chaos," a voice said behind them.

The Dragon Slayers spun around, coming face to face with a youth with pitch black hair and red eyes, donned in black robes and a toga.

* * *

Three copies were left.

"Three of him, three of us," Sting grunted, pulling his hand out of a broken pillar. "A one in three chance that at least one of us will hit him."

"Go!" The Sabertooth mages ran towards the shades, one for each.

The shade that Sting chose merely yawned and stepped out of the way, dodging his attacks with the slightest movements.

"Will you—" Light began to build up in Sting's mouth. "—quit moving around!"

With Rogue, his opponent blocked every move he made, frustrating the younger of the two to no end.

"Are you hesitant, young one? I thought the girl was your prize," the Acnologia double mocked.

A light blade where his arm was, Dobengal charged towards his shade before he vanished in a blur.

"Where—"

In that moment, the Sabertooth mages struck their Acnologia shade simultaneously. Sting's Dragon Roar created a hole in Acnologia's chest—make that a pillar's body.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!" But Rogue's attack merely passed through.

"Then that means—" The Twin Dragons turned towards the shade on the throne's landing, just as Dobengal shoved his light blade arm through Acnologia's chest.

The king choked, coughing up blood as the same liquid spilled out of the wound.

"You got him!" Sting shouted.

Acnologia laughed—but it didn't come from the king in front of him. A shadow on the throne birthed a tall figure that now sat on the throne—Acnologia! "My shades—they have a certain ability that can make them tangible._ Overshadow_."

"But—if that's you—" Rogue turned back towards Dobengal.

"I'm curious too," Acnologia said. "What _did_ you hit?

Shadows began to fade into the air as the Acnologia double vanished little by little.

Crimson eyes faded away, replaced by frightened blue. A shade that Dobengal knew anywhere—one that he loved.

He began to shake uncontrollably. _"No..."_

Gauntlets disappeared, pale delicate skin taking its place. The shade shrunk, broad fingers turning small and thin as proof.

Acnologia rose from his seat, shock written over his face. "No..."

The last shadows vanished. Standing where the shade had been, bleeding horribly, trembling, was Glacia.

_"NO!"_


	29. Chapter 29

"You were—from Tenrou Island back then," Natsu broke off.

"You had your chance to defeat the Black Wizard Zeref, back then," Zeref said. "But you didn't."

"Wait. Why are you here now?" Wendy asked.

Zeref's fingers curled slightly. "To break...the cycle that we call 'life'. But to do that, I need a human medium. One with powers that rival and equal to Acnologia."

"You needed Glacia," Gajeel finished.

"Her transformation was incomplete. I'm simply here to speed up the process. The magic behind the divine blood of dragons can only do so much," Zeref mused. "Once the eclipse is over—"

_"NO!"_

The quartet looked towards the landing above.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. But the truth tore his heart in two, just as his light blade did the same to the girl he loved.

It was her blood that stained his arm; her heart that he had just pierced; and it was her eyes that stared back at him one last time.

As if the world froze over, Rogue could only watch in grief as Dobengal placed a hand on Glacia's shoulder while he pulled his arm out of her chest, blood droplets falling to earth.

Blue eyes began to close for eternity as the body fell backwards, about to hit the floor if Dobengal hadn't caught her as he fell on his knees, tears falling uncontrollably. It didn't matter if it was an accident. It didn't matter even if the shadow had covered her over. The wound was too deep and had struck a vital organ. There was no chance of survival. It was—and always would be— _his_ fault.

As he shook with silent fits, Rogue felt tiny rivers flowing from his eyes. Sting couldn't remember a time when he had seen his best friend like this.

"You—you killed her," Acnologia stated bluntly, shaking in rage.

"You fool!" Zeref shouted up to the Dragon King. "At the very least,_ retrieve the corpse_!"

Something inside Rogue snapped when those words were spoken. Acnologia had not taken one step when Rogue charged at him, his strength amplified to the point where he couldn't control. He didn't want to control it.

"Tch!" Zeref crossed his arms before himself, a black magic circle appearing in front of him. "Retrieve Tiamat's corpse!"

Demons began to emerge from the circle, running towards the landing where Dobengal held Glacia's lifeless body.

"Oh no you don't!" The Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail rushed forward, forgetting the Black Wizard as they destroyed the demons he sent their way.

"Glacia..." A bloodied hand reached out to brush away pure white bangs, halting in hesitation. "Tell me...tell me this is just some sick prank...you're faking, right?"

* * *

"Get out of the way, boy!" Acnologia roared as he sent a Shadow Dragon's Punch at Rogue. The latter ducked, leg shooting out as he kicked him in the chest.

"I won't let you come near her!"

Piercing light began to radiate from the sky. The moon passed over the sun, returning the light it had blocked. The eclipse was over.

"I said—" Acnologia began to transform. His skin cracked, black scales with blue designs creeping over his skin. Fingers curved as they became rough hands with wicked talons. Fangs began to replace teeth as a set of wings burst from his shoulder blades and a tail from the end of his spine. _"Out of the way!"_ he snarled, flying past Rogue. His hand stretched out, the Dragon King narrowed his blank eyes on his target—but an obstacle was in the way. His clawed hand reached out, talons gleaming—

"Memory-Make:_ Veiled Barrier of Auster_!"

An aurora-like shield surrounded Dobengal and the lifeless Glacia. Acnologia's attack rebounded off the barrier.

"Rufus!" Sting yelled.

The Memory-Make wizard stood in the doorway, a fatigued look on his face. _Now I can see why the girl passed out earlier_, he thought. _It takes much more magic than a normal defense._

"Tch!" Zeref whistled loudly, drawing the attention of Acnologia.

The dragon snarled, flying towards the Dark mage, who leapt onto Acnologia's back.

"Come back here, cowards!" Natsu shouted up at the two.

"Destroy the castle," Zeref ordered, to which the Dragon King nodded.

But it was totally unnecessary. Other dragons within the castle stomped through the throne room, taking flight as the stone floor cracked under the weight of tons on dragons. Stone could only take so much.

"Look out!" Rufus yelled up to Dobengal.

The floor beneath him crumbled, causing the two to fall through the chasm. A hand just barely held onto the edge, but struggled to keep it that way.

The part he held onto broke. He would've fallen had it not been for Sting grabbing the ninja's wrist. Suddenly, the weight pulling his right arm down vanished. But that meant—

Sting, Dobengal, and Rogue watched in horror as Glacia's body fell into the darkness with other rubble. She was gone.

"We can't stay here! We'll be buried too!" Regaining their sense as the pit filled uphalfway, the mages of Sabertooth made a run for the exit.

* * *

The Dragon King flew away, with Zeref upon his back. "This will not end here," Zeref whispered, knowing that Acnologia could hear him. And that was his intention. "We'll meet again...Natsu."

* * *

The castle fell apart as the last mage left the failed structure. Walls toppled, columns were brought down, and the doorway gave way. There was no way back in.

As soon as Sting turned his head, he saw Rogue throwing a punch at Dobengal. And...he did nothing to stop the Dragon Slayer.

"It's your fault!" Rogue grabbed the ninja's collar. Sting swore that right now, his friend was the god of death himself. "It's your fault she died! She didn't deserve it! _Glacia deserved every right to live_!" he screamed, throwing his victim's words back at him.

"Whoa, Rogue, cool it, man! You know he was tricked into it! How were we supposed to know that Acnologia overshadowed—"

"It wasn't an accident! You said it yourself, didn't you?!_ You'd sacrifice her for the world_!"

Dobengal managed to push Rogue's arm away, looking away in guilt. "I did...didn't I?"

"...that's a lie, isn't it?"

The mages of Sabertooth turned in the direction of the voice. Vóreia approached them slowly, trembling in fear. "...You're lying, right?" she pressed, tears ready to burst at any minute. The split-tailed Exceed gripped her fan tightly, the tessen spread out. "Glacia didn't die...she wasn't murdered...right?"

"Vóreia..."

"Tell me you're all lying," Vóreia repeated.

Rogue stepped away from Dobengal. "Go on," he mocked. "Tell her."

This was new. Sting had never seen the callous side of Rogue before. In fact, he didn't think it existed.

"Vóreia...it wasn't an accident...I killed her," Dobengal finished.

Vóreia shook in rage, holding onto her fan for dear life. "You're lying...you're just trying to cover up the fact that Acnologia—"

"Vóreia..." Dobengal held up his right arm. "It's Glacia's blood that stains my hands...I killed her..."

A battle cry sounded, and Vóreia's iron fan soared past Dobengal, slicing his right cheek, breaking the emblem of Sabertooth. Sting winced, even though he wasn't the one cut.

Falling to the ground, Vóreia cried openly as her tessen returned to her side.

"July 7...today's July 7..." Vóreia wiped her eyes furiously. "Glacia's birthday...it's today...she's eighteen..."


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

It was raining.

For days, the guilds stayed within their respective lodgings as the kingdom's magic unit repaired the city and the railway system.

Nobody in Mermaid Heel was smiling. Not a single mage tried to lighten the mood.

They didn't have their fallen comrade's body to bury. The city of Crocus refused to carve Glacia's name into a memorial stone.

"A murderer," the king's advisor had sneered," has no place among the heroes." Kagura had to stop her team mates from beating the hell out of the hideous man—although she wanted to join them in doing so.

With no grave to visit, Vóreia decided to visit the place where Glacia's body was lost—Mercurius.

"We'll have a memorial back at the guild," Beth finally suggested.

"Where's Vóreia?" Millianna asked.

"She went out," Risley replied glumly.

"In this weather? She'll catch a cold!"

"In the state she's in, I don't she cares about sickness," Arania said sadly. "After all, Gl—" The spider woman couldn't seem to say Glacia's name without choking on tears. "If I were her, I'd probably do the same."

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_"Vóreia? Can I ask you something?" Glacia asked._

_"What is it?"_

_"It's about the games tomorrow..." Glacia looked away, biting her lip, a hesitant look on her face._

_"You can say it," Vóreia told her partner. "Tell me, what is it?"_

_"...amat..."_

_Vóreia's tails twitched. Only a fragment of the name, but she understood what her partner was asking. However, part of her wished she had heard incorrectly. "What?"_

_"Tiamat," Glacia said clearly._

_The split-tailed Exceed shook in pure fear. Memories of blood and death filled her mind. Memories that Glacia had no idea of. "No..."_

_"...I'm not an idiot, Vóreia. Tomorrow's game will be the most dangerous, and everyone will be going out with their full strength," Glacia informed. "That is, everyone except me."_

_"NO!" Vóreia yelled at her partner, her tails waving furiously. "I won't allow it! Do you remember what happened last time you activated that?"_

_"It activated of its own will, and I'm sure it will do the same now."_

_"Even if you wanted to use it of your own will, I won't let you!"_

_"I'm not asking for permission," Glacia said. "What I want is not what you believe."_

_"You could barely control her back then, what makes you think Tiamat will bend to your will now?" Vóreia retaliated._

_"...because you're here."_

_Vóreia sputtered. "Excuse me?"_

_"Back then, you were there to help me come back," Glacia said. "I'm not asking for your permission. I know what will happen if I can't keep Tiamat down. I'll prove you right, and I'll be lost. I don't want your approval, Vóreia. All I want...is your forgiveness."_

_SMACK!_

_Blue tinted sunglasses fell to the ground, cracking upon impact. A red imprint of two thick lines appeared on Glacia's right cheek._

_Never had they fought like this. Not even during the war of Imperial Snow. Out of disapproval and fury, Vóreia struck her partner...with her tails._

_Glacia remembered how two nights ago, Vóreia had done the very same to the cat named Lector. She recalled how funny it seemed to Rogue and Frosch—but it wasn't funny to the one recieving it._

_And she was no exception._

_"I will never allow you to use it! I'd rather see you **DIE** than let you use that!" Vóreia screamed._

* * *

~Present~

"...*sniff*...*hic*!"

Vóreia stood at one of the four bridges to the ruins of Mercurius, crying openly. Her white fur was dampened and matted, her jacket drenched considerably.

Hurried footsteps came up to her, and the rain stopped beating down on her. "Don't you know that a lady catches a cold like this?" an annoyingly arrogant voice said.

"...go away, Lector," Vóreia mumbled.

"Can't. Sting's trying to find Rogue and Frosch."

"...then at least go back to your best friend...at least_ you_ still have him," the female said bitterly.

Lector knew she was suffering deeply on the inside. Sting was like that when he was warped away, according to Frosch. But there was a difference: Sting had "lost" Lector, and Vóreia was mourning for her lost human friend.

The umbrella rolled back to his feet. "...just take it with you," Vóreia choked.

"But—"

"You heard the miss, tomcat. She doesn't want an uncultured Exceed around."

A flash of red, and a sky blue Exceed dressed in a Zentopia miter, red cape, and glasses held an umbrella above Vóreia. "My calculations tell me that you'll catch a cold like this, Miss Vóreia," the Exceed said, pushing his glasses up past his flushed cheeks. Was he _blushing?_

"Please *hic*...just leave *hic* me alone," Vóreia hiccuped.

"Please don't cry, miss! You're far too pretty for tears!" the Exceed urged, pulling out a handkerchief. Unfortunately, it just had to be _white._

"I don't *hic* care," Vóreia replied stubbornly.

"I never introduced myself, did I, Vóreia? I'm Samuel—_ahh!"_

Samuel was punched into the lake by Lector, whose umbrella lay forgotten.

"Can you not see that the lady wants some privacy?!" Lector screamed.

"Lector..."

Lector picked up his umbrella, ready to walk away. "I know, you want to be alone. I'm go—"

But Vóreia had done the exact opposite of what he expected. She _hugged_ Lector, causing the red Exceed to drop his umbrella in surprise. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Lector looked away, a flushed look on his face even though his red fur hid it well. "W-well...yeah..."

* * *

Standing at another bridge to Mercurius, Rogue let the rain drown him in endless tears. He didn't care. Just as long as no one saw _his_ tears.

_"'What is Glacia to you?'"_

He remembered that question, having been asked that by the murderer of a guild mate. At first, he didn't know how to respond. But the answers came to him now.

A fellow Dragon Slayer.

His would-have-been little sister, had Skiadrum fought harder for her.

And lastly, like the murderer, the first and only girl he loved.

Holding a chrysanthemum that he had grabbed out of a vase at the hotel for no reason, he tossed it into the lake, watching the flower of death sink into the lake.

"Rogue?"

The rain stopped bearing down on him, and Frosch appeared on his shoulder, trying to hold onto the umbrella. "Rogue will get sick out here," Frosch said.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "But...thank you for worrying, Frosch."

"Sting said we have to go back."

"And for what?" It came out harsher than he meant it, making Frosch flinch at the tone.

* * *

A bandaged arm closed the valise, erasing ninja garb from the eyes of the world. The hand attached to the arm touched his right cheek, where a bandage and gauze covered it.

This would be the first time he would be seen in his guild without a mask. Then again, this would also be the last time.

Turning on his heels, a young man with tan hair and eyes left his room, taking the valise with him. With a turn of the wrist, the door was locked.

* * *

"You're leaving?"

Guildmaster Jiemma leaned closer, still seated on the couch. Here was one of his finest fighters throwing away his entire future, right in front of the entire guild.

"I have my own reasons for leaving, sir," the youth said. "What they are is none of your concern."

"I don't let anyone leave willingly without knowing their intents, boy. Unless you leave under my terms, it would be wise to spit them out."

_"No."_

Members of Sabertooth looked at each other, whispering, muttering until Jiemma set off a shockwave. "What did you say?" he growled.

"No." The young man began to remove the gauze on his cheek. "I will go...and I will leave. But I will not submit to you." The gauze was removed. On the skin of his right cheek was a diagonal slash.

Just a slash.

"Good-bye," he said, mock bowing before he vanished.

* * *

**July 14, 10:55 AM**

Today was it. The railway system was repaired. The guilds were going to leave Crocus.

"Did Vóreia finish packing?" Beth half-asked, half-grunted as she sat on her suitcase.

"She and—" Millianna couldn't get her late team mate's name out. "They shared a valise together," she said, lip trembling.

Risley patted Millianna's back, tears in her eyes. "Let it all out. No one will look down on you."

And Millianna began to cry.

* * *

Vóreia stood at the bridge once more.

"We're leaving today," she said to no one in particular. "They finished the repairs."

The summer breeze blew between her and the road before her.

"But...it's different," Vóreia spoke glumly, as if to herself. "It's weird. I rode a train all the time and it was normal. But...this is the first time that I'll be riding a train...without you."

When her only response was the wind, she continued. "Life...is unforgiving, isn't it, Glacia? If you were here, you'd smile and say that life is a journey. But...anyone would be able to tell that you would be lying."

"Vóreia?"

She turned around. Lector was standing behind her. "We're about to leave," he said, trying not to make eye contact with her.

"...all right." Vóreia took one last look at the ruined castle, a single thought in her mind.

_Good-bye, Glacia._

* * *

It happened like this.

The train was beginning to leave the station. Sting suffered with Rogue in their compartment before Sting's motion sickness was temporarily negated as a sudden thought struck him. Lector wasn't here.

At the platform, Lector and Vóreia flew after the train. Lector managed to get on, but Vóreia was caught in the stream and was about to be blow away if Lector hadn't caught her paw.

And now the two were trying to forget the fact that Frosch had caught them like that, and assumed that they were going out.

_Always_, Vóreia thought as she looked out the window as Risley and Millianna snored softly._ Never forget the past. Always...forever_.

**THE END**

* * *

**So while it's not the very first fanfic I've written, it's the first Fairy Tail fanfic I've written. And it's the first fanfic of mine I've ever completed!**

***Confetti goes into the air and balloons are released***

**Thank you for all the support you've given me through this eight month project! This story had its ups and downs, its glory moments and downfalls where I either satisfied or disappointed. But you stuck with me to the very end!**

**Give a round of applause for the authors who favorited this story:** Angel of the Demons, CelestialxXxAngel, CirceanPoison, Crayola Hearts, FairyXDreams, Hunter Knight, I watched-I read-I played, JustGoCrazy, KanashiYuuki1408, Keeperofhounds, Pillo231, ROBOTUNICORNZ, Rin Vastia Fullbuster, ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTak a, Skyla642, SucreTeen123, TenraiTsukiyomi, animeaddict10, calcode, kani-leek-lover, nehamerchant123, deniseposch91, themistraltempestofchelia, and last but not least, xxxbribriturnerxxx.

**And now my followers: **CirceanPoison, FairyXDreams, Fichii, Hunter Knight, I watched-I read-I played, JustGoCrazy, Kagome Echizen Fan, Patches9812, Pillo231, ROBOTUNICORNZ, Rin Vastia Fullbuster, Saphire Castor, Star's Raven, deniseposch91, leoslady4ever, nehamerchant123, and sereneskydragonslayer.

**And the award for number one reviewer *drumroll* : **sereneskydragonslayer!

I hope to see you guys again for the sequel—

*Suddenly, an MIB—men in black—agent whispers something in the author's ear.

**Divine Valor: **Oh...was I not supposed to spoil it?

The author can be seen escorted away by MIB agents as one holds up a sign: The author is being temporarily detained at *reeducation school*. When fully *reeducated*, we will release the author Divine Valor.

*Aka. I'm in the middle of a gigantic writer's block.*


	31. Notice

**The sequel is up, guys! It's called Always Forever!**


	32. Yes, no, maybe?

**I don't know what came over me, but reading the story now...I have the strange urge to rewrite Tiamat.**

**Don't worry, even if I do plan on rewriting it, I'm not going to delete this. I'll do my best to make it match to the sequel. I just want to know...what do you guys think?**


	33. Voter's Right

Like I said, I'm still unsure of myself. I want to rewrite Tiamat so it's a bit more serious, but then there are the people who don't want it rewritten. I'm not deleting the original story, I need it as my guide. So to those of you who don't want Tiamat rewritten, you don't have to read the revised version, the original will still be there.

So I set up a poll on my profile: Should I or should I not rewrite Tiamat? There are only two choices: yes or no.

Remember, not voting is NOT an answer, so don't be shy! You should be proud! Your votes will affect my decision!


End file.
